Ashbell
by Terminus Ashbell
Summary: What will happen if Kamito enrolls Areishia Spirit Academy not as Kamito Kazehaya but Ren Ashbell? Slight AU. OP Kmito. My first story so don't bash it (too badly). Rated T. Updates erratically. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance belongs to to Shimizu Yuu, I own nothing. [Updates slow due to school]
1. Prologue

**Greetings Internets. Its the writer here. I have little previous writing experience, so if you have advise, it would be appreciated. It should be noticed that I've more or less assumed you've already read the canon, so explanations may be lacking. **

**s,mdnfksd= **Specific terminology

"ffslf"= Verbal Conversation

"_dfadf"=_ Mental Conversation

'_asdf'= _Internal thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade Dance. Belongs to Shimizu Yuu.**

**Prologue**

A boy wandered through the endless passages of the **Instructional School** while carrying an ominously dark sword. Though he was a boy, he had beautiful, waist-length ebony hair and a girlish appearance. If asked, 10 out of 10 civilians would say he was a "stunningly beautiful young girl with cold, uncaring eyes". However, he was only ever seen by those of the **Instructional School**, and perhaps a few "targets" right before their deaths.

After all, this boy was an assassin and not just any assassin either. He was the best in the** Instructional School**, a secret organization based in the Ordesian Empire that trained assassins from a young age. It was an organization that worshipped the** Demon King** Solomon, and

Spirits only make contracts with pure maidens. This was a fact that has only ever been overturned by the **Demon King** Solomon. Solomon was a tyrant who ruled hundreds of years ago who ruled the continent with an iron fist with the power of 72 demon spirits. He was eventually overthrown by the **Sacred Queen** Areishia Idriss, but before his death, he had established many secret organizations to support his reign, such as the **Instructional School**. Thus, when the **Instructional School** discovered this boy, Kamito Kazehaya, they wasted no effort in raising him to become the successor of** Demon King**.

However, now the** Instructional School** was being attacked by an unknown entity, a strange colossus made of fire. Just minutes after the attack, it had already killed most of members of the Instructional School. At this point, the organization had already ceased to exist.

Regardless, Kamito was not seeking to escape the giant. In fact, he was striding decisively towards it.

_"Why are we attacking the giant again?" _

A voice resounded in Kamito's head. Though the source could not be discerned with his ears, Kamito knew it came from his trust worthy sword.

_"I'm not sure myself Restia_" the boy replied, "_I just have this feeling that I have to fight it_"

"_…" _

This confused both Restia and Kamito. Kamito should have had all his emotions taken away by the Instructional School. The only emotions that he felt were those that he had been taught by Restia. Any desire to battle this giant should not exist.

"Onii-sama!"

Before the two could ponder the issue anymore, they were interrupted by the voice of a girl behind. She had ash-grey hair that was tied up on both sides of her head. Along with her blue clear pupils, her skin that could be seen from the gaps of her black combat uniform was white like virgin snow. She was the only person who called Kamito "onii-sama"

"Muir, you haven't escaped yet?"

"Nope, I was looking for you onii-sama" she answered with a pout.

Naturally, Kamito, who was an orphan, had no sisters. 'Onii-sama' was just something she called him willfully.

"Anyway, what are you still doing here onii-sama?" she asked curiously, with the same tone one would use when asking another how their day was .

"Ah, I was thinking of fighting that crimson giant over there" he replied.

"That outrageously strong flame spirit? Let me help onii-sama."

"Muir, that is not a being that a human can manage" Kamito said to Muir blandly. Even at this distance, Kamito could tell that the giant was at least an arch-demon class spirit.

_"By that logic, shouldn't you run away as well then?" _

"I don't think a Maou (Demon King) can really count as being human any more Restia…" Kamito thought to his sword "Besides I have you, the strongest demon sword, while Muir doesn't even have a contracted spirit".

"No problem. Muir isn't a human— Muir is a monster." Before Restia could provide a counter-argument, they were once again interrupted by Muir "I have the Jester's Vice after all. Plus I stole a few military spirits as well."

"What happened to the people guarding those?"

"I killed them" Muir replied matter-of-factly.

"I see" Kamito's words held no sympathy for the dead.

_"Well I don't see any reason to not bring her along. If you insist on fighting that giant, her assistance could be helpful" _

"That's true" Kamito replied. Muir wasn't known as a monster for no reason after all.

"Okay then Muir, let's go"  
◊ ◊ ◊

The pair (plus sword) arrived at the location of the giant's rampage with no problems.

'_Its even more overwhelming up-close' _Kamito thought to himself.

_"Ara, are you chickening out now Kamito?" _Restia asked playfully.

"No. Before the feeling was vague, but now I can tell this spirit belongs to my **enemy**." Kamito was not sure himself what he was talking about but continued regardless "Muir, you ready?"

"Haaaaaai" An ominous spirit seal glowed on Muir's right hand.

No, that was not a spirit seal, but a Cursed Armament Seal that the Instruction School had given. «Jester's Vice» — It was the reason why Muir was called a «monster».

"Very well" Kamito began gathering power to his Vorpal Sword "Let's go then, **Vorpal Blast**!" Kamito yelled releasing a stream of jet-black lightning at his foe.  
◊ ◊ ◊

Rubia Elstein was bored. Very bored.

The so-called **Calamity Queen** had finally tracked down the location of the Instructional School and had hoped to find a clue of the location of the** Demon King** or at least some powerful people to recruit to her cause.

However, everyone who went out to fight her spirit, **Laevateinn** was annihilated in seconds.

_'Too weak' _She thought to herself '_At this level, they wouldn't stand a chance against the five elemental lords. This was a waste of time' _

Just as she was about to leave, she noticed two sources of great power approach Laevateinn.

One was a girl with ash-grey hair worn in twin-tails. The other was an overwhelmingly beautiful young girl with waist-length black hair. Though the grey-haired one radiated power, Rubia couldn't sense any energy at all from the black-haired girl. However, Rubia sensed from the depths of her soul that this girl was undoubtedly an** enemy**.

This confused her greatly. The only person she could have recognized as an enemy was the **Demon King**, but that person was certainly a girl. '_My senses must be confused'_ she thought_ 'when was the last time I had slept?' _

Before she could ponder the issue any longer, the black-haired girl unleashed a surge of black lightning towards **Laevateinn**.

The giant roared with displeasure and swung its fist at the girls but by the time it reached, they had already jumped out of the way. The grey-haired girl waved her arm and summoned a giant, 8-headed, serpent spirit. One of its heads immediately tried to bite the fire giant and was instantly incinerated. The remaining heads, learning from their brother's mistake, attacked **Laevateinn** with jets of water. Though it wasn't nearly as strong as the flame giant, the serpent was still a military-grade spirit.

'_That snake is definitely a water spirit of some kind' _Rubia thought. She was more concerned, however, about what the other girl was doing, the one she had recognized as an **enemy**.

Rubia could neither see nor sense the other girl, but she could see flashes of darkness that surrounded her contracted spirit. Each flash would leave a large wound on the flame spirit and, though **Laevateinn** had powerful regeneration abilities, it was still clearly having trouble against the combined assault of the serpent and the sword-wielding girl. However…

_'That still isn't enough," _Rubia thought to herself '_though __**Laevateinn** has a bad compatibility with that snake and that girl is using a powerful elemental waffe along with some strange sword techniques, but you'll have to do better than that to stop the strongest flame spirit. Are you really the one I've been looking for?' _

Almost as if hearing Rubia's commentary the black-haired girl suddenly stopped in her tracks, and began generating an enormous amount of energy. She was covered with an ominous black aura that seemed to distort the area around her. It was as if the night sky had descended around the girl.  
◊ ◊ ◊

Kamito was getting worried. Muir's **Yamata no Orochi** wasn't doing much damage to the flame giant despite having good compatibility against it and Muir wouldn't be able to use it much longer without either her or the water spirit falling apart.

Kamito himself was also having problems. He had been continuously using **Shadow Weaving** and **Thunderclap** to strike at the flame giant without being hit himself. Though this allowed him to fight the giant and remain unscathed, it was incredibly exhausting. Not to mention…

'_Using the **Vorpal Sword** continuously really is energy consuming…' _Kamito thought to himself.

"_How cruel!", _Restia responded melodramatically "_even though I'm doing my best for you, all you can do is complain? But seriously, why in the world is __**Laevateinn** here?" _

_ "__**Laevateinn**?", _Kamito asked, "_Restia, do you recognize this spirit?" _

_ "Yeah, back in the Spirit War I saw this fellow quite a bit. He was the lieutenant of **Volcanicus**, the Fire Spirit lord, and was supposed to have been sealed after the war ended. As you may have noticed, he's quite strong. We won't stand a chance unless you use __**that**__." _

"Very well then" Kamito responded, "I suppose there is no choice." He then began to chant:

"-_**The who gathers all shadows to her side, the one bestows terror upon her foolish foes and grants peace to her friends, Her name being, the Elemental Lord of Darkness - Ren Ashdoll" **_

From the depths of his soul, overwhelming power flowed in Kamito and his sword. An aura of pure darkness surrounded Kamito, one that was both menacing and calming at the same time. Feeling this intense aura **Laevateinn** began to back away in fear. At the same time, Muir dismissed her **Yamata no Orochi**, knowing that it was no longer necessary now that Kamito had gotten serious.

_'Though it's nice to know you trust in me, I would appreciate if you helped, Muir…', _Kamito thought to himself. _'Then again, pulling back is the right move. After all, I still can't completely control this power so she might get hit in the crossfire if she tried to help' _

Gathering his power into his blade, Kamito lazily pointing the Vorpal Sword at Laevateinn and murmured in an almost bored tone,"**Vorpal Blast**". Lightning once again streamed towards the giant, but its intensity was incomparable to what he had released at the beginning of the battle. The crimson colossus was almost completely annihilated by the stream of jet-black lightning. It let out a pained groan, then disappeared.  
◊ ◊ ◊

"Impressive as always onii-sama", Muir chirped, but upon seeing Kamito's troubled face she asked, "What's wrong onii-sama?"

"The feeling of the enemy has yet to disappear" he replied worriedly.

"Very impressive, **Demon King**. I've been looking for you for a long time."

Kamito started at the sound of a voice. Quickly turning around, he pointed the **Vorpal Sword** at the source of this voice, then gasped.

She was a young woman with beautiful red hair and eyes. Though she wore a gentle expression, she had a powerful presence. She was unarmed and carried no hostile intent, but Kamito still couldn't shake the feeling that she undoubtedly an **enemy**.

Barely reigning in an impulse to kill her, Kamito managed to force himself to speak, "who are you?"

"My name is Rubia Elstein, but you may know me better as the **Calamity Queen**." She replied.

Since both Kamito and Muir spent most of their time being trained by the **Instructional School**, neither of them knew that Rubia Elstein was a name hated by most of the continent. She was the former **Flame Queen** who abandoned her duty by stealing from the Fire Elemental Lord. This enraged the spirit king, who rained fire upon the continent in rage, hence her nickname: **Calamity Queen.**

Before either of them could reply, she stated, "While I'm sure you have many questions, let me first ask two things."

Not knowing what to say, Muir and Kamito both nodded.

"First of all, how do you two feel about helping me assassinate the five elemental lords?"

"""**What!?"**"" the two girls (and sword) exclaimed in disbelief.

"Secondly, why are you, the reincarnation of the **Demon King**, a girl?"

"….What?"


	2. Chapter 1

******Hello internets, it's the first true chapter (yay). It's shorter than I'd like but oh,well. Enjoy and review (or don't)**  


* * *

**Chapter 1 **

*Splash*

The sound of water reached Kamito as he stood by a spring dumbfounded.

He was staring at cute girl who had familiar looking large, ruby eyes and blazing crimson red hair. What was most noticeable, however, was that this girl was undoubtedly naked.

Stark naked.

An instinct was telling him to run away as quickly as possible, but he restrained the instinct, because the rational part of his brain was telling him that it would be suspicious run away from _another girl _in a panic.

Even if she was stark naked.

Steeling himself, Kamito put on his _fine lady _persona and initiated the conversation with the shocked girl.

"My apologies young lady, I seem to have intruded on you during your bath. Even though this is an accident, I have seen you like this. I must apologize."

Executing a perfect curtsey, the beautiful young _woman _apologized sincerely.

"No it's quite all right, I was just a bit surprised," The red-haired girl acknowledged the apology gracefully.

Glancing at the apologizing girl, the redhead observed her "guest". She had beautiful black, waist-length hair and powerful eyes. She was wearing the uniform of the **Areishia Spirit Academy**, but while the girl did seem very familiar, she was sure she had never seen this girl in school before.

Despite her beauty, however, the girl was currently covered in dirt and her cloths had several rips in it. Upon further observation, it could be seen that she had several small scratches on her pale, white skin.

"You look like a mess. Would you like to join me?" The redhead asked, taking pity on the filthy girl's plight.

"How kind of you to offer, I could use a bath. I got lost earlier and ran into a little bit of trouble ahaha…"

* * *

**(A Few Hours Earlier) **

"So you finally tracked down the **Water Elemental Lord **Iseria Seaward? That's great!"

"Yeah, unlike Alexadros, the **Holy Elemental Lord**, who predictably reincarnated Holy Kingdom of Lugia, Iseria reincarnated in a rather troublesome location."

Kamito was speaking to his ally, Lily Flame using one of his many elemental waffe **Mirror World. **Lily was another former "student" of the **Instructional School, **who had joined Rubia and Kamito's cause: To free the elemental lords for the **Otherworldly Darkness. **

Three years ago, Kamito, under the guise Ren Ashbell, participated in the **Blade Dance, **the most well known spirit festival in the continent. The rules changed with each **Blade Dance**, but it was always some sort of tournament, with the victor being granted an audience with the Elemental Lords, who would grant a wish for said victor.

However, the truth was a bit darker than that. The true purpose of the **Blade Dance **was to help contain a certain **Otherworldly Darkness **that was trying to corrupt the elemental lords; the wish was just a means to discharge energy from the **Otherworldly Darkness **in so that the elemental lords could resist it better.

Rubia, who had discovered the truth several years ago, had left her position as the **Flame Queen** and sought out to gather allies in order to oppose the **Otherworldly Darkness**, which had led to Kamito and Rubia's fateful meeting. They had decided to ally together, despite being opposing entities, in order to free the elemental lord.

Hence, Kamito's participation in the Blade Dance as Ren Ashbell. Cross-dressing in order to enter the contest ("It's a disguise, not cross-dressing!" Kamito insisted) Kamito won splendidly (winning himself/herself a huge fanbase) and got the audience with the elemental lords. However, he only managed to free the **Water Elemental Lord, **Iseria Seaward and the **Holy Elemental Lord, **Alexadros, before escaping. Deciding to free the rest during the next **Blade Dance, **Kamito and the others spent the last three years getting stronger and gathering allies in order to fight the **Otherworldly Darkness. **

"_But to think that we, the seventy two, would be gathered under another __**Demon King. **__Though young, you're already as powerful as your predecessor, Solomon" _

_ "Shush, I'm talking to someone, you know." _

"Well with our Team Inferno and the assistance of the Sacred Spirit Knights from Lugia, you'll have two powerful teams helping you; you victory in this **Blade Dance **is pretty much guaranteed, though helping you is pretty much overkill (Hm? What was that) No, it's nothing."

"Well, I have to get going or else I'll be late for the meeting with that old hag. Tell everyone I said Hi"

Dispelling **Mirror World**, Kamito stretched his limbs and let out a sigh "Ah… I miss Restia"

"_It's been less than a week and you're already complaining?" _The spirit that was a mirror few seconds ago sweatdropped.

"I suppose your right **Bloody Mary**, and I guess I have the rest of you guys," Kamito said as he resumed his journey.

_"Aww, how nice of you to say that master" _

_ "What do you mean by I guess?"_

"I hunger"

"We all know you hunger **Beelzebub**. Even if you reside over gluttony, you don't have to remind us every five minutes"

_"I didn't say anything…but I am hungry" _

"Eh? That wasn't you? Then **Abbadon**?"

"_Nope, wasn't me" _

"Hm, maybe it's **Lupus**?

_"It's never me_"

"Well that's true to. Then who the heck said tha…" Suddenly being covered by a shadow, Kamito slowly turned around to see three very large monsters. One was a giant lion with eagle wings and scorpions tail. Another looked like and extremely large bird, whose wings covered the sun. The last was a huge tree with a distinctive looking beard.

"Hey **Locke**, is it just me or…"

"_No, those are definitely arch-demon class spirits" _

"Well that's just great now isn't it?"

_ "I hunger" _

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, you freaking monsters"

"_No, this time it actually was __**Beelzebub**__." _

_ "Why did you even contract with such a useless glutton anyway, master? I'm the only spirit you need" _

_ "I dare you to say that to my face __**Tamamo**__" _

"*Sigh*, I really miss Restia"

* * *

_"Well at least we were able to acquire three powerful new spirits, plus I got reunited with my elder sister __**Ziz.**__" _

_ "Good for you __**Leviathan**__, good for you"_

"So who are you? My name is Claire Rouge" Being brought back to reality by his bathing partners question, Kamito started.

'_She really looks like Rubia-nee. Didn't Rubia-nee have a little sister? Well, I'll play along for now' _Kamito thought to himself as he responded, "Nice to meet you Rouge-dono, I am called Ren Ashbell"

*Splash*

Claire suddenly fell over upon hearing her idol's name. "A-A-A-A-ASHBELL!?"

Kamito tilted his head slightly in confusion "Is there something wrong with my name?"

"N-No, no, no not at all" Claire stammered, "_I knew I've seen that face somewhere" _Scanning the young girls features more closely now, Claire could see the resemblance clear as day. That face, that hair, that powerful aura, all of these reminded Claire of the **Blade Dance** three years ago. "B-But Ashbell-sama why are you here?"

_'Ashbell-sama? Oh great, not more fangirls' _During the past three years, many operations to retrieve powerful spirits were made much harder due the difficulty of avoiding rabid fans. "Oh, well I will be entering **Areishia Spirit Academy **under the recommendation of that old ha- I mean Greyworth-san"

"That's great!" Claire bolted up suddenly. She was too elated by the revelation that _the _Ren Ashbell was going to go to the same school as her to notice Kamito's faux pas.

"Do you know what class you'll be in?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. By the way, what are you doing here Rouge-dono?"

"Ah, feel free to call me Claire, Ashbell-sama. I'm here for the purification ritual for a spirit contract. Being a spring next to a shrine the water here has the highest of purification qualities." Spirits prefer to contract with a pure maiden, so cleansing ceremonies were often taken before attempting a contract.

"Oh? I thought having a spirit was required to enroll in the academy. Shouldn't you already have a contracted spirit" Kamito asked _'Rubia-nee mentioned that her sister had the Elstein family spirit under her command' _

"Scarlet is an important partner (_Scarlet?_). But—" '_I need more power—_.' Claire calmly shook her head. "-I have a goal. To achieve it, I must have a strong spirit. A bit further into the forest from here there is an ancient holy sword in a shrine. Rumor has it that a powerful Sealed Spirit is locked away there. Since the founding of the academy, not a single princess-maiden has successfully formed a contract with it. It surely sounds like a very proud and noble spirit"

"A sealed spirit you say? Rouge-dono there is a reason why those spirits get sealed. Attempting to contract with one could be very dangerous you know?"

"Even so, I must do this."

"I see" Kamito nodded to himself "then I suppose you won't mind if I accompany you? (!) If the spirit turns out to be dangerous, you'll need all the help you can get"

"It would be an honor Ashbell-sama! You truly are a kind and noble elementalist! As expected of my idol (hm, what was that?) n-nothing…"

* * *

Claire's fluffy crimson twin-tails swung back and forth over her back as she led Kamito deeper into the forest. Although Claire's leather loafers looked quite difficult to walk in, Claire was a well-trained Elementalist; her steps were light and lively.

'_She seems awfully happy, I wonder why?' _Despite her happiness, though, Kamito could tell she was nervous. _'I guess I should lower the tension' _

_ "_Claire-san (hm?) though this may be a bit rude considering we just met I feel that I must tell you something of great importance"

"W-what is it," Claire asked nervously.

"Given you current attire and position, I can see your undergarments quite clearly. Also black may be a bit early for you." Kamito replied with a straight face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! They are not black! They are white, white!"

"Is that so? My mistake."

"…"

"…"

"…"

'_I think I made it worse' _

_ "Well what do you expect? You really have no sense of humor Kami-boy." _

_ "You're telling me that __**Joker**__?" _

_ "Wait, Kami-boy? The guy we three contracted to was a guy?" _

_ "Well I'm not surprised you made that mistake, __**Maticore**__. This guy's cross-dressing skill is A-rank no, EX-rank. And that's without __**Ardhanari's**__ elemental waffe, __**Ring of Completion, **__which is currently making his gender female." _

_ "Indeed. Master's cross-dressing skill knows no equal. In all of history there has never been anyone who has acquired such mastery over the skill" _

_ "Well if __**Ivy**__ says it then it must be true. I welcome working with such a legendary figure" _

_ "Don't sound so convinced __**Treebeard**__! And it isn't cross-dressing, its-" _

_ """"A DISGUISE"""" _

_ "Like we all haven't heard that before" _

"Um, Ashbell-sama?"

"Ah, yes?"

"We're here"

* * *

The shrine that held the holy blade stood quietly in a clearing in the forest. Claire easily removed the ward that forbade entry and stopped walking, then turned to Kamito.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ashbell-sama? From here onwards it will be really dangerous"

"I'm not called the **Strongest** for no reason Claire-san. I'm more worried about you"

"As I said, I need to contract with a strong spirit." Claire calmly shook her head and stepped into the shrine with Kamito following. Lighting the area with a small fire spell, the pair eventually arrived at their destination. There was unsheathed sword was standing hilt-up in a huge stone. Though very old, it had neither rust on its length nor dents on its edge and glowed with a pale light.

"This sword predates **Areishia Spirit Academy**, and is said to have belonged to the **Sacred Queen**.

"The Sacred Sword of Severian? The one that killed the **Demon King** Solomon?" Kamito asked, shocked.

"There's no way. A Sacred Sword of Severian stabbed into a stone can be found everywhere in the Empire (_Well that is true_) But even if it is not the real deal, since it is a rune sword, there might be a powerful spirit sealed in it."

_"She's wrong. That's the real sacred sword" _

_ "__**Ivy**__?" _

_ "Yes, __**Ivy**__ is correct. That is undoubtedly the sword that slew our former master."_

_ "If that's the case there's no way she'll be able to control it! The only one who can control that holy sword is the __**Sacred Queen**__, who is Rubia-nee!" _But before Kamito could call out, Claire had already begun the ritual.

_**Oh, Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

_**Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me! **_

*Clink!*

"Pulled-Pulled out. I pulled it out," she said rather exhaustedly.

'_No way! Is it because she's the __**Sacred Queen's **__sister?' _

However, the ancient runes engraved in Severain's blade suddenly shone violently.

"...Huh!?"

Freeing itself from Claire's grasp, it suddenly shot towards her.

"Look out!" Kamito yelled pulling Claire out of the way.

"Th-Thanks" Claire managed to gasp out. Kamito grabbed Claire and raced out of the shrine. Inside the shrine they couldn't move freely and even their range of sight was restricted.

The spirit sword released a chattering noise while flying back towards them. "It is remarkable to be able to release a spirit of such rank-" Kamito stated with a half amused tone "-but the spirit has completely gone berserk."

Claire nodded meekly, but still strode decisively towards the shrine.

"Are you insane!? Your opponent is a high rank sealed spirit! Great strength won't do you any good if you die!" Kamito yelled. '_Rubia-nee would kill me if she found out I let her younger sister die!' _Though she would never admit it, Rubia Elstein was undoubtedly a huge siscon.

"Someone as strong as Ashbell-sama wouldn't understand. I need a powerful spirit that will not lose to any other spirit!"

_**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of undying hearth!**_

_**Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding! **_

"Let's begin the hunt, Scarlet!"

Together with scorching flames, a red hellcat appeared. Instead of fur, it was blazing with scarlet-colored flames that were wrapped around the beast's body. Without a doubt, it was a high-ranking spirit, but…

'_The Elstein family spirit should take the form of a young girl shouldn't it?' _Kamito had heard of the famous **Scarlet Valkyrie **from Rubia and Restia.

"Scarlet, go get it!" The hellcat jumped at the floating sword and swatted it to the ground. Taking advantage of the sword's situation, Claire leaped up and threw a **Fireball** at it. The **Fireball** then exploded in a blast that even Scarlet was caught in. The shockwave of the explosion knocked down the trees in the immediate surroundings and fallen tree trunks radiated from the explosion center.

_ 'Not bad'._ Kamito thought. As he shielded himself from the flying stones that were blown into the air by the spell, Kamito marveled at the power exhibited by Claire.

The spirit sword hovered motionlessly in the air. It seemed that it had not received any damage either. Naturally, Claire didn't think that she would bring down a high-ranking spirit with just spirit magic, but she should be able to get its attention.

"Scarlet, **Flame Tongue**!" At its master's call, the hellcat jumped towards Claire, and took the form of a whip of flames.

'_Oh? She can use an elemental waffe? As expected of Rubia-nee's younger sister I suppose.' _

Summoning requires tremendous amounts of divine power and, on top of that, is very difficult to control. Furthermore, Claire was not just using a spirit, but was using that Spirit's power in a highly optimized elemental waffe.

Claire swung her **Flame Tongue** at sword with great skill. If her opponent were just an average spirit, it would have been instantly eradicated. However the sword spirit dodged all of Claire's attacks, then rushed towards the young elementalist. She tried to ensnare the spirit with **Flame Tongue **but it escaped, and then swung downwards at her. Claire jumped backwards but the sword spirit suddenly transformed from a normal-sized sword to a huge _zweihander _putting Claire within range of the strike. Unable to dodge at this point, all Claire could do was close her eyes and await incoming blow.

A blow that would never arrive.

Realizing that she was still alive Claire slowly opened her eyes, and then gasped.

In front of her stood** The Strongest Blade Dancer, **with the berserk sword spirit caught between the index and middle of her right hand.

'_That was close' _Kamito thought. He had used **Thunderclap** to rush in front of Claire before the sword could hit and trapped it between his fingers.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for one day sword spirit-san" Kamito said in a courteous and yet terrifying voice, "why don't you calm down a bit?"

_**Oh, Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

_**Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me! **_

Forming a contract with the sword spirit, the seal on his left hand glowed for a bit then went back to normal. Unlike most elementalists, who only contracted with one, at most two spirits, Kamito held many different spirit contracts. The seal on his left had represented all of his contracts, not just one.

_'It seems like I succeeded. To think the __**Demon King **__would from a contract with __**Demon Slayer' **_

"Are you alright?" Contemplating the irony, Kamito turned towards Claire to find her with her hands on her hips, and glaring at him.

"You stole...my spirit...take responsibility for it!" Though she wasn't entirely incorrect, Kamito was still rather indignant of Claire's lack of gratitude. He had just saved her life after all. However, since right now he had to be Ren Ashbell so he quashed his annoyance.

"My sincere apologies Claire-san, it's just when I saw my friend in danger I acted without thinking" Kamito said while taking a graceful bow. He made sure to emphasize the word friend.

"Ah, um" Claire was rather taken aback by this elegant apology at her unreasonable words towards her idol. Taking advantage of Claire's confusion, Kamito continued rather hurriedly.

"anywayasIsaidi'msorryandlookatthetimeI'llbelateformymeetingsoseeyoulater" saying this, Kamito rushed off quickly.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, how was it? As you can tell most of the spirits are references to other stuff. If you have any good ideas as to what to include, feel free to let me know (or bad ideas. Those are almost better) **

* * *

**Omake: **

The group that had been formed to free the elemental lords was celebrating Ashbell/Kamito's victory in the blade dance and freeing of two of the five elemental lords at their secret headquarters. Despite the festivities, Lily Flame could tell her lord, **Cardinal **seemed rather displeased with something.

"What's the matter Cardinal-sama?"

Rubia Elstein let out a sigh. "Recently being around Kamito has been making me feel a bit... inadequate"

"huh? Is it because of his skills?"

"No, to have survived the **Instructional School **all those years means he definitely deserves to be stronger than I. What bothers me is how he's so much prettier than me!"

"Cardinal-sama, are you drunk" Lily sweatdropped

"Yes! No! Maybe! Anyway I'll settle this with him tomorrow!" Rubia exclaimed before dashing off.

Lily would forever regret not stopping her there, for the next day the "Miss Secret Organisation" featuring both the **Calamity Queen **and **The Strongest Blade Dancer **would lead to more casualties than all of the groups operations combined.


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings again Internets. You may be wondering why I made the Holy EL a good guy. This was done because I intend to stop with the conclusion of the Blade Dance (if I even make it that far), so the whole "Somethings rotten in the state of Lugia" subplot won't appear. Anyway, here's chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Areishia Spirit Academy.**

It is in this school that young maidens from across the empire are gathered and trained into full-fledged elementalists. With a luxurious school building surrounded by walls, it very much resembled a castle that royalty would live in. Though that should be expected, considering that most of the students came from some sort of nobility.

_'Though this place really is huge, isn't it. If I didn't have **Ivy** as a guide, I would have gotten lost in a heartbeat.'_

_"You're treating the collection of all knowledge and wisdom as a GPS? Such audacity"_

_"? What's a GPS? "_

_"You wouldn't know, never mind"_

Kamito stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the thick wooden door: the Academy Director's Office. As Kamito was about to knock on the door—

"Academy Director, I can't agree with this!"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from inside the room.

'_It seems she's busy. I guess I'll come back later' _

Just as he was about to leave however—

"Why should we accept some student this late in the year!? Doing so will hold back the rest of the students, since time will be wasted trying to catch her up!"

'_New student, huh? It might be rude, but since it concerns me I guess I should listen in' _

_ "Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a knight, master! I beg you reconsider" _

_ 'Since when was I a knight?' _

"It's because I said that we need him here. Isn't that reason enough for you?"

It was a constrained voice. However, it carried so much power that even Kamito trembled hearing it through the door.

'_Seems the old hag hasn't changed a bit' _

"Ar-Are you suggesting that we lack the strength?"

"Nonsense. I'm not belittling the power of your chivalric orders, but, she is special"

"What do you mea—"

The girl suddenly closed her mouth. There was silence for a brief moment. Then—

"Who is there?!"

_ 'Oh? Even if I wasn't hiding it, to detect my presence is commendable. Well I suppose I should move out of the way now.'  
_

The door was suddenly kicked open with a *Bang*, revealing beautiful bluette. She had a pair of sharp eyes and wore a silver breastplate on top of her uniform, like the outfit of a valiant knight. Since she had just kicked open the door, Kamito was given a splendid view of the young knight's lace underwear.

"Black as well? Yare, yare, what is today's youth coming to?" Kamito said sadly whilst shaking his head.

Elsewhere, it the middle of the forest a certain redhead yelled out "They aren't black!" for no apparent reason.

"Wha... Y-You, Insolent Person!" The girl instinctively kicked at the person who made such a comment, a kick that was nimbly dodged. Kamito used that action to slide behind the girl. Seeing that her foe was no ordinary foe, the girl whirled around and grabbed at her sword. However, it was no longer there as—

It was in Kamito's hands, with the blade being pointed at her neck.

Being shot a cold, piercing glare by such a beautiful girl (?), the stern face of the blue-haired girl blushed and became bright red.

"Wh-who are you!?"

Before Kamito could answer—

"Hmm, aren't you quite behind schedule, Ren Ashbell?"

A displeased voice came from the back of the office. It came from the figure of a witch with gently waving ash-blond hair. Her grey eyes peered at him behind a small pair of glasses. She was the **Dust Witch**— Greyworth Ceil Mais. With an appearance much younger than her actual age, she was an experienced Spirit Knight that boasted incredible strength.

"It's been three years, Ren. It seems you peerless beauty hasn't changed a bit"

"Fufufu, is that so old ha- I mean Greyworth-dono? Coming from you that means quite a bit."

To this sarcastic response, the witch just smiled.

"A-A-A-ASHBELL!? Academy director do you mean this is…!?"

"Having seen her beauty and strength for yourself, is there any doubt, Ellis Fahrengart? Say hello to our academies newest student" Greyworth said with a face that said "I told you she was special."

"Eh?Eh?Eh? Then I just kicked at…" Ellis slowly turned to the girl who was holding her sword-point.

Unsure of what to do, Kamito just waved lightly.

"I'M SO STUUUUUPPPPIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD" Ellis yelled out as she ran away crying. To have finally met her idol, only to make such a terrible first impression, it is no surprised the girl decided to make a tactical retreat.

"Ah, wait! You forgot your…sword… Aaand she's gone."

"Are you coming or not? I'm a busy person you know"

"Ah, sorry"

* * *

Brushing the dirt from his uniform, Kamito set foot inside the office. After Kamito closed the door behind him, Greyworth shrugged her shoulders.

"She is the daughter of Duke Fahrengart. An excellent knight, but somewhat stubborn."

"Is that girl a student here, too? She was wearing armor on top of her uniform."

"She is the leader of the Sylphid Knights, a party which manages any disturbances to the order of the academy. By the way Kamito, why are you so grimy, were attacked in the Spirit Forest? There are rumors of arch-demon class spirits slumbering in the inner depths of the forest."

"Arch-demon class, huh…"

**(Flashback) **

** *Sigh***"I really miss Restia"

_"Now isn't the time to be complaining! We're in a serious pickle here!" _

_ "Oh, hey is that __**Ziz**__-nee? It's been so long! How have you bee-" _

Before **Leviathan **could finish that statement, the giant bird flapped its wings sending a huge blast of wind towards Kamito.

"Shit! Yakou, Elemental Waffe: **Raven's Wing!**"

Kamito was suddenly garbed in a black trench coat. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the coat was made of feathers. Though it had many functions, like magic enhancement and projectile attacks, the one Kamito used now was flight magic, to evade the attack.

"_How dare you attack me and master all of a sudden! Even if you're my sister, that won't go unpunished, you hear! Master, let me give my elder sister a good talking to" _

"Yeah, go get her **Leviathan." **

A magic circle appeared besides Kamito, who flew in the air, and out of it charged what appeared to be a giant snake, except instead of a face was a huge mass of tentacles (think sea serpent crossed with kraken). The beast wrapped itself around the giant bird, and brought it crashing down.

_'Now I can focus on the tree and lion' _

_ "Master, don't get distracted!" _

_ "Watch out!"_

Being warned by his spirits Kamito saw that the giant treant was winding up for an attack.

"Tch, Waylon, Elemental Waffe: **Smithmaster's Forge" **

Despite the declaration, no object took form. However, that was to be expected as **Smithmaster's Forge **didn't have a physical form. Instead-

"Create: Shields. Elemental Affinity: Fire. Quantity:30."

It could create weapons and armor of the finest quality. Given enough time, it could forge items that wouldn't lose to the strongest of Elemental Waffe.

'_Though if I ask for so many instantly, this is the result I suppose' _Kamito mused, seeing the Treant's fist crash through the formation of flame shields. Indeed, **Smithmaster's Forge **could only be used to its full potential if it is given time to craft. However the shields were still enough to stop the punch in its tracks.

Now that the movements of the Treant were stopped, Kamito launched a counterattack "Bloody Mary,** Mirror world"**

A giant mirror flew towards the walking tree. In response the Treant braced for impact, but instead of a collision, the Treant went into the mirror.

_'Now its just the lion' _

**Mirror world **was a mirror elemental waffe that could function in two ways. If it was "connected" to another reflective surface, it allowed for instant communication and even transportation between the two mirrors. If it isn't "connected", however, it sends whatever passes through it into another world, the world behind the mirror, hence the name **Mirror world. **

_'But since escaping only requires you to go through the mirror again,it's rather easy to do. I'll have to finish the lion quickly' _When one is trapped in a dimension containing only yourself and a giant mirror, its not hard figuring out how to exit. "Locke, **Smoke Monster" **

Kamito whipped out a pipe. From the pipe came a tendril of smoke that rammed into the lion-beast as it tried to pounce on Kamito. Enveloping the beast, the tendril of smoke then slammed it into the ground.

"Create:Halberd. Elemental Affinity: Lightning. Quantity:1"

Jumping into the air Kamito once again used **Smithmaster's Forge **to create a halberd. Grabbing it, he swung it down of the beast. However, the beast used it's stinger to block the attack and sent Kamito flying.

Turning around mid-air, Kamito used **Raven's Wing **to launch a barrage of feather-missiles at the monster. The beast retreated, while growling with displeasure.

Suddenly, Kamito was slammed into by **Leviathan**, who was sent flying by a tornado created by **Ziz**.

"_Sorry about that master! It seems that while my elder sister no longer recognizes you as an enemy, she still wants to test your strength. The fern and kitty still want to eat you though." _

Picking himself up, Kamito saw the giant bird flying towards them and the walking tree emerge from the giant mirror.

"You know what? Screw this" Kamito exclaimed, "Karthus, **Pentakill" **

**(End Flashback) **

**"**...don't know anything about them. If I discover anything I'll tell you"

"Is that so? So you wouldn't know anything about that huge surge of energy that happened earlier today? "

"Nope, not a clue"

Greyworth looked suspicious, but didn't press the matter "I see you managed to contract with **Ardhanari**"

"Oh? How could you tell?"

"Your chest. Even the best cross-dressing in the world wouldn't let you grow those (It's not cross-dressing it's-) anyways, I'm assuming you want **Void **back now? After all you can't use Restia in the Blade Dance, and **Storm Bringer **is the second strongest demon sword"

The wish that Kamito, or rather Ren Ashbell had intended to use as a reason for re-entering the **Blade Dance** was to reclaim the **Vorpal Sword.** Since she was supposed to be trying to retrieve the **Vorpal Sword**, she obviously couldn't be seen using it during the event. The original plan was to use **Void, **which Kamito had lent out to Greyworth but-

"No, you should keep him. In case the plan goes wrong, you're the only S-class member of our little group left, so we can't leave you without a powerful spirit. Besides, I've already contracted with another sword spirit"

"Hmph, the great **Dusk Witch, **being treated as mere back-up, huh? Well that's fine too. I just hope the spirit you've contracted with is strong"

"You won't have to worry about that" Kamito thought '_After all it was the sword that killed my predecessor' _

_"_I'll take you word for it. Anyway, here's the remaining enrollment paperwork as well as a new uniform. Normally I'd charge you, but since I'm your official guardian, I'd be the one who pays" Greyworth griped while handing Kamito a pile of papers.

Taking the paper, Kamito began to sign them (using 'Ren Ashbell's' signature of course) "So what are the rules of this times, blade dance?"

"The preliminaries will be a battle-royale with teams of five. As you know the finals won't be decided until latter."

"Five wishes at once, huh? The **Otherworldly Darkness **must be starting to get out of control..."

"Indeed. Speaking of the Blade Dance, there are rumors going around that there will be a _male elementalist _fighting for the **Alphas Theocracy **in the** Blade Dance.** Some even say it's the reincarnation of the **Demon King**"

"Ha ha ha, Rubia-nee is really doing her job right then. But what are we going to do about my team? The festivities begin in two months, you know?"

"Hm, how about Ellis Fahrengart from earlier she's very stubborn, but she is the type that becomes ultra obedient once well trained. I am sure she will respond to whatever perverted radical play you have in mind." **  
**

*Sigh*"You do realize the fate of the world could depend on this plan working, right?"

_"Master you didn't deny the part about 'perverted radical play', you know" _

_"Indeed he didn't" _

_"Of course he didn't! As expected of my Master!" _

_'**Asmodeus, **Shut up.'_

_"Master! You should have told me you were sexually frustrated! If I had known I would have-" _

_'Finish that sentence. I dare you.' _

_"_Anyway, it's best that you find your own team. Even if I made one for you, if you didn't get along, it really wouldn't work"

"Well, that's true"

"Why don't you go change into your new uniform? After that I'll have Ellis show you around... Ah, right. I forgot something rather important."

"Hm?"

"Welcome back, boy"

"...Yeah. I'm home, old hag"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than I'd like but so is most of my stuff, so whatever. Feel free to review (or don't). Once again, if you have any good (or bad) requests/ideas for spirits/elemental waffe feel free to share them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Internets. Nothing all that important happens in this chapter, but there aren't any info dumps which everyone (meaning like 2-3 people) complained about so yay? Anyway here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*Step, step, step*

Kamito, clad in a fresh uniform, followed behind a nervously swaying ponytail.

While he was changing, Greyworth had summoned Ellis to guide him around the school.

Though she wore an expression that said she wanted to run away as quickly as possible, she did not abandon him midway and dutifully continued to guide him. She still, however, seemed averse to standing close to him. Whenever Kamito sped up or slowed down, the young knight followed suit.

_'It seems I'm quite hated by her. Was it the teasing?'_

_"Master, are you retarded or something?"_

_"What was that!?"_

_"Now, now, master is certainly not retarded"_

_"Thank you, **Tamamo**"_

_"He is however, extremely dense"_

"Hey!"

"E-excuse me, A-Ashbell-sama? D-did I do something wrong?"

Startled by the sudden yell, Ellis swiveled around in a panic.

"No, nothing's wrong, my bad" Looking at Ellis' cute, flustered face, Kamito felt a bit sorry for her, but also needed to rein in a desire to tease her.

_"Ha, ha, master is such an S"_

_"S? What does that mean?"_

_"It means a person who enjoys-"_

_"Quit filling **Leviathan's** head with useless knowledge, **Asmodeus**!"_

"A-anyway, that's it for the tour, Ashbell-sama. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah, yes I do have one. What room will I be living in, Ellis-san?"

Though he had been shown where the dormitories, he still had yet to be informed which room he would be living in. However, at the seemingly innocuous question, Ellis jumped, and then looked down in shame.

"W-w-well, s-since this has been one of the Academies busiest years, and the fact that your transfer was very sudden…we…may not have a room prepared for you."

"Oh? Then from today onwards, where will I live?"

"I-I'm sorry, y-you'll have to sleep in a separate facility. I-I built it myself if that helps" Ellis said in a small voice.

"Well I suppose that's fair, my transfer was pretty sudden after all. So where exactly will I be living?" Kamito was getting rather exasperated by the lack of an actual answer.

Ellis seemed unable to answer and just pointed at-

A splendid building with a large roof. More spacious than an ordinary residence house, there were many rooms inside. Beside it was an exclusive bathing area. Mangers have been piled up near its entrance.

"The stables?" A careful observer would have noticed that Kamito's left eye had begun to twitch a bit.

"N-n-no, i-it's the thing next to it…" Ellis, despite not being a careful observer, seemed to shrink while answering

Taking a closer look, saw that next to the stable, where wooden planks had been put together and were erected, there was actually a small cabin. Here and there, different lengths of planks had been nailed down together. A sudden gust of strong wind would be enough destroy such a shoddy cabin.

"Ahaha, that's quite an elaborate prank Ellis-san. Now, where will I actually be living?"

However, the terrified Ellis could only shake her head rapidly.

_'Are you serious!?' _Taking a deep breath, Kamito calmed himself. "Very well then, it will have to do"

"Eh?"

"As you said before, since my transfer was very sudden, I will have to make do with what I have."

Though he had really just said that to cheer himself up, Ellis began staring at him as if a goddess had descended.

"Wh-what's wrong Ellis-san?"

"Such an incredible ability to forgive, despite such a grievous insult… aaah, you truly are wonderful Ashbell-sama. Your beauty, your grace, your strength...oh, I want to take you home" Ellis began praising Kamito exuberantly while saying some rather dangerous sounding statements.

'_What is she talking about? And are people's eyes supposed to be able to sparkle like that!?' _

_ "No, we've seen this phenomenon before. Remember that one mission we had to retrieve __**Death Gaze?"**_

_ "Hm, that was the one where I used the fame of 'Ren Ashbell' to distract the guards and..…Crap! If I let this continue, it'll go on for hours!" _Kamito exclaimed while recalling a terrible, terrible memory.

"A-anyway, let's leave the topic of my housing for now. Where's my classroom?"

Being brought back to reality by Kamito's question, Ellis regained herself "Ah, you'll be in the Raven Class. As to why you're being added to that class of extraordinary problem children, I don't know. Even though I'm in the weasel class, if you need anything feel free to ask!"

'_Problem children, huh? It's more fitting then I'd like to admit…' _Kamito thought while questioning whether or not Greyworth was mocking him.

* * *

As Ellis led Kamito to his classroom, they stopped a bit so that Ellis could use the restroom. While waiting for his guide, Kamito greeted a certain redhead that he had noticed following them.

"Hello, Claire-san. What are you doing here?"

"Y-You just happened to be in the same place I was! T-there's no way I was following you or anything!" Claire exclaimed, surprised at being suddenly called out.

"Hmm? But I didn't say anything about following me? I was just saying hello." Kamito replied while tilting his head and putting his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"F-f-fine, I was following you! Huh? N-n-no I mean of course you didn't say anything about following you, since I definitely, definitely was not following you!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Kamito continued on "Of course you weren't Claire-san. Anyway, I hope you've changed since we last met."

"Changed?"

"You mean you're still wearing the same underwear? I thought I warned you that black isn't very appropriate for a girl your age"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It-It's not black! It's always white, black is only for… what have you made me say!?"

"Fufufu, sorry, sorry, Claire-san. You are just too easy to tease so I can't help myself. If it's any consolation, I'll be in the Raven Class with you from now on."

"R-Really? And how did you know I was in the Raven Class?"

"Ah… I heard it from Ellis-san" Kamito replied. '_I probably shouldn't mention that all Ellis said was that the Raven Class was full of problem children' _

"The knight leader? How do you know her?"

"She is guiding me around the school"

"Is that so…Ah! I still haven't made you take responsibility for stealing my spirit!"

'_This again?'_Kamito thought to himself. "I already apologized, what more would you ask of me?"

"Find me a spirit of higher quality than the one you just stole!"

Being stared at by the angry, yet cute face, Kamito had the brilliant(?) idea that more teasing was necessary.

"Oooh? Well in that case I might have an idea" Kamito said rather menacingly while slowly approaching Claire.

"W-w-what is it?" Claire said while slowly backing away.

"Well I suppose you could try to make a contract with me" *Thump* Claire had backed herself into a wall. Taking advantage of this Kamito closed in. Slowly, he raised Claire's chin with his fingertip.

"Hwa!? Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" Being stared point-black by the beautiful girl (?), Claire's face began to redden.

"Doing? A spirit contract, a high-level humanoid spirit contract... you understand, don't you?" Claire's face froze. A high-level humanoid contract. In short, it was—

"K-K-K-K-K-KISS!?" Indeed, to form a contract with a humanoid spirit, a kiss was required. However, Kamito shook his head.

"Since I'm a bit different from a spirit, a kiss won't do. For me to acknowledge you as my master, you have to survive my ultimate technique"

"U-ultimate t-technique?"

"Yeah, my strongest attack**. ****Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance**…_**of the Night**_**." **

** " ***%%^#)*#$!$##$!"

Before Kamito could continue teasing Claire, they were interrupted by an enormous spray of blood. Ellis, who had finished using the restroom, had found that her charge had disappeared. Looking around for Kamito, she had chanced upon the conversation between him and Claire. Unsure of what to do, she decided to watch at first. However, the scene in front of her was too exciting for her innocent mind, resulting in a massive nosebleed.

"Ashbell-sama…contracted spirit…blade dance of the night…." Claire muttered with a dazed look, with her face the same shade as her hair.

_'Ah, I overdid it again' _Kamito thought to himself.

"_Overdid it!? The knight is dying from massive blood loss and the hellcat girl is having a nervous breakdown!" _

_ "MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" _

_ "Master, I understand that you may be irritated about the housing issue but you shouldn't take out your stress on random people…" _

* * *

After Ellis had collapsed, Kamito had sent Claire ahead as he carried the knight leader to the infirmary. When he arrived at his classroom though, he was immediately accosted by curious stares and whispers.

"Is that the new student—?"

"She has such cold eyes, like she will kill someone or something."

"Seems like she has already raped Claire Rouge."

"Wh-What is a rape?"

"I-I don't know, but...so-something, perverted!"

"However, she really is very beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she looks really familiar as well, right?"

"Don't be fooled, Rumor has it that she was also having an affair with Ellis Fahrengart."

"Eh, with that super-serious leader of the knights? By the way, what is an affair?"

"I don't know but... s-something, indecent!"

*whisper* *whisper*.

'_What are these girls talking about?' _Kamito thought while inwardly sighing. Rumors of the new transfer student had spread like wildfire, apparently. As he stood on the podium, he observed his new classmates. There were fourteen or fifteen students. Almost all of them were looking towards Kamito with interest, but some of the girls seemed a bit scared.

"Stop chirping. Be quiet. Do you bunch want to lose credit? Hey, you hurry up and introduce yourself." The professor in charge, Freya Grandol, hit the desk with the class list and the classroom became silent. She had black hair and wore glasses and, despite her intellectual appearance, she had a fairly straightforward and daring personality.

'_She doesn't seem like a bad person though' _Kamito thought, as he introduced himself, "Good day, everyone. I am Ren Ashbell, and I hope to be good friends with all of you"

…

…

…

"A-A-A-ASHBELL!?"

"Yes, that's right." Kamito kindly replied _'Oh crap, those sparkles seem to have reappeared' _

"A-Ashbell means that Ashbell right?"

"Y-yeah, the legendary… "

"B-but w-why is she here…?"

The once quiet classroom was filled with excited buzzing again. One of the girls timidly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"U-um Ashbell-sama wha-what's your favorite food?"

"Uh, I guess that would be-"Before Kamito could finish, he was bombarded with more questions.

"Where is your home town?" "Your three sizes?" "Which place do you wash first in a bath?" "Will you marry me?"

"Well it's in-" "Just saying that would be a bit…" "Isn't that sexual harassment?" "I appreciate the feeling but-"

As Kamito attempted to answer these inane questions, the girls seemed to get more and more curious.

*Bam* Madam Freya strikes her desk. The classroom settled down.

"Arg! Girls, cut it out! You, hurry up and choose your favorite seat."

"Ye-Yes...!"

As Kamito searched the classroom for an empty seat, he saw a familiar redhead waving him towards an empty seat next to her. Though he would have preferred to avoid Claire, she seemed the least fangirlish of the lot, so he headed towards her until-

"A disgrace, Claire Rouge."

An elegant voice was heard in the highest part of the classroom. Looking up, Kamito saw a beautiful girl with platinum-blond hair, standing with her hands on her hips. With emerald green eyes and a charming smile, she looked down on Claire.

"What do you want, Rinslet Laurenfrost?!"

Claire growled in a deep voice. A dangerous color floated in her ruby eyes, it seemed like she would bite at any moment.

"Give up, because she had already said that he wants to sit next to me."

*Humph* combing her platinum blonde hair, the girl declared this

_ 'I don't recall saying anything of the sort' _Kamito thought to himself. Before he could say anything, the blond girl approached him. Staring at him intently, she then nodded to herself.

"So you're the famous Ren Ashbell, huh? How would you feel about becoming a maid for the Laurenfrost family?"

Though he was astonished by the forwardness of the girl, he was more overcome by happiness that at least one of his classmates wasn't a total fangirl of his.

"Do-Don't lay your hands on her as you please, this girl is my contracted spirit!" Claire declared while yanking Kamito's arm towards her (nonexistent) chest. _'Um, Claire-san you do know I was joking earlier right?'_

Not intending to lose, Rinslet grabbed Kamito's free arm towards her, much more considerable, assets.

Even though he was currently female, Kamito couldn't help but blush a bit at his current predicament.

"Re-Release, you fool!"

"What did you say, flat chest!"

Sparks flew from the two princesses glaring at each other. Before they could continue, however-

"Owah, m-my lady, don't give more hardship to transfer student-san!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a maid running towards them.

_'A maid?' _

Yes. A maid.

_'Wait, who are you?' _

Distracted by the voice that had appeared from behind the fourth wall, Kamito was unable to dodge the maid that had tripped and been sent flying at him.

* * *

**Haha, Claire almost gets raped by her idol (or is it not rape if its consensual?). If you thought reading that yuri(?) scene was awkward, imagine writing it. Though a bit rough, I couldn't think of any other way for Claire's catchphrase to be added in. Anyway, my summer is starting to get busy so updates might be (even more) infrequent from now on. I'll try to add info of OC Spirits & their Waffe at the end to reduce infodumping from now on.**

* * *

_**Info regarding spirits & Elemental Waffe (Massive Spoilers Regarding Spirits that Reference Shows or Games):**_

_**Tsuchimikado Yakou: **_

**Appearance: **Takes the form of a 3-legged crow

**History: **(Tokyo Ravens) Genius onmyouji who revolutionized magic in his country, then, for some odd reason, reincarnated himself as a retarded tiger, abandoning his friends and followers. While he was at it, he also blew up half of Tokyo for no apparent reason (this one may have been by mistake).

**Waffe: Raven's Wing. **Coat that boosts magical attack and defense greatly. Allows for flight. When worn by a retarded tiger, it raises coolness by 1000% (3000% if there is also an eye patch)

_**Waylon the Smith: **_

**Appearance: **An old smith

**History: **(Legend and Mythology) Famous smith who created legendary swords that all anime and manga seem to reference, even though no one knows anything about them (ex. Caliburn, Durandal, etc. etc.)

**Waffe: Smithmaster's Forge.** Can create all manner of weapons and equipment. Quality depends on time allowed to create. Creations are not restricted to battle material (fire-element chairs are always fun).

_**Bloody Mary: **_

**Appearance: **Arms extending from a dull mirror

**History**: (Urban Legend) She's hiding in your mirror, snatching your people up, trying to eat them so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife and hide your husband, cause she's eating everybody out there.

**Waffe: Mirrorworld. **(Connected) can work as a communicator or portal when resonating with another reflective surface (doesn't have to be another mirror). Can also be used for one-sided observation, so it can be used for spying or peeking o- *ahem* ensuring the safety of others.

(Unconnected) Mirror acts as portal to other world. Due to ease of escape, it's mostly used for storage.

_**John Locke: **_

**Appearance: **Some bald guy

**History: **(Lost) Normal guy, turned cripple guy, turned not crippled guy stranded on island, turned badass stranded on island, turned guy no longer stranded on island, turned corpse, turned not-corpse, turned actually-was-a-corpse-but-was-being-impersonated-by-root-of-all-evil, turned guy stuck in purgatory, turned guy who got to heaven (implied).

**Waffe: Smoke Monster. **A pipe that emits the smoke monster (and you though what you smoked was trippy) Might make you look sophisticated or rich.


	5. Chapter 4

**Greetings Internets. It will probably be a long time after this has been written until this chapter is uploaded. I went/am on a trip and decided to write fanfiction on the 7+ hour plane ride there and back instead of doing something intellectually significant like read **_**War and Peace **_**or something, so you're welcome. Anyway enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

Chapter Four

*Sigh*" How troublesome" Kamito said aloud to no one in particular as he rubbed the back of his head.

An hour had passed since Kamito had been struck by the maid missile, who was introduced as Carol, Rinslet's maid. Besides being hit by the projectile, he had also been forced to endure a harsh lecture by Madam Freya for causing so much trouble on his first day. '_Well at least she isn't a fangirl' _

After the lecture had ended, Kamito had been pursued by a mob of fangirls. Even though they should have been attending their classes (having been a sudden transfer, Kamito hadn't been enrolled in any specific classes yet) almost all of the students had decided to skip in order to catch a glimpse of _the _Ren Ashbell.

"_Isn't it so nice being popular, Master?" _

"_Still, those girls were very impressive. To think that they could keep up with your __**Shadow Weaving **__and __**Thunderclap, **__this truly is a school for the elites. You should have no troubles finding capable teammates here." _

"_That isn't quite right __**Arturia. **__When in fangirl mode these girls get an immense boost in all parameters. Their base ability isn't all that high" _

"_Is that so?" _

"Haaah, I better get some stuff to prepare for school life" Kamito said to himself (deliberately ignoring any and all talk of fangirls) as he approached his new home.

Though the exterior looked even worse up close, the interior was surprisingly not bad. It was fairly clean, had functional furniture, and even a full set of cooking utensils. Though not the best of places, it was still livable. However…

"Since I'm living alone, I might as well use that. Minos, **Labyrinthia" **Instantly, the room transformed from a small, but functional space to a luxurious bedroom even a king would be envious of. It had an enormous bed, larger than the previous room itself was, furnished with the finest silk sheets. On the ceiling was a large chandelier, and there was even a fountain in the middle.

**Labyrinthia **was an elemental waffe capable of altering any enclosed space into whatever the user desires. This could be anything from an endless labyrinth to a hellish torture chamber. Like a certain blue box usually it made a room "bigger on the inside" (though it could make it smaller instead, leading to some icky results). Sinking into the comfortable bed, Kamito decided to contact his compatriots using **Mirrorworld**.

"Ah, Onii-sama! How are you doing?" The mirror showed a young girl with ash-grey hair. Rather than beautiful, her face was one most would describe as cute. It was the face of Kamito's (self-proclaimed) little sister.

"Exhausted, Muir" Kamito replied, "Evading fangirls is even harder than some of the training we had in the **Instructional School". **

"Geez, you are so popular Onii-sama, or should Muir be calling you Onee-sama right now?" Muir said with a giggle.

"Very funny Imouto, when did you get a sense of humor?" Kamito said while rotating a previously invisible ring. When he did, it emitted a flash of light and Kamito turned back into a boy. Though he was taller and had much shorter hair, his face remained more or less the same. "Are you happy now?"

"Yep! Muir has been very lonely, with no one to play with anymore. So why are you contacting us? Did you miss the sound of Muir's voice that much?"

"Hah, hah, maybe a little. But I was mostly just checking in. Tell me; is anyone else there at the moment?"

"Hmm. All the strong people are out preparing for the main event…Ah! The snake witch is here, though! Muir's not sure why you'd want to talk to her though."

"Muir, you really ought to remember the names of your teammates at least…" Kamito sweatdropped. As he was about to continue, Kamito felt a presence approaching the cabin. "Hm, say hi to everyone for me"

"Onii-sama?" Muir asked, noticing Kamito's change in demeanor.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but I better check it out, just in case" Kamito dispelled both **Mirrorworld **and **Labyrinthia. **Then turned the ring on his finger back, transforming him back into a beautiful girl.

"Hmm?" Kamito recognized the presence of the blond-haired girl he met earlier, Rinslet, as well as her maid Carol. What surprised him most, however, was the smell that accompanied them.

'_Soup?' _Indeed, what wafted into the half-open door of his cabin was the scent of a delicious stew. Opening the door, Kamito questioned the pair elegantly "Greetings, Rinslet-san, Carol-san, whatever are you doing here and what are you doing with that bowl of soup?"

"Humph, you must be hungry, right Ren Ashbell? If you beg and swear fealty to me, I'll let you have this bowl of soup."The blonde girl proclaimed.

"Hm? But I'm not all that hungry though? And even if I was, buying my servitude would cost more than a bowl of soup" While inside **Labyrinthia, **Kamito had taken the chance to eat a light meal. _'Did she really think she could buy me with a bowl of soup?' _

"_Yeah, you're worth at least three bowls of soup in my opinion" _

"_If it were anyone else, __**Beelzebub, **__I would be deeply insulted" _

Apparently, Rinslet had thought her plan would work, as her face began to resemble a certain "Game Over, man" space marine. Taking advantage of Rinslet's surprise, Kamito took the opportunity to close his door.

"Aah! Wait, wait a second! Listen to what I say, you insolent person!" Coming to her senses, Rinslet began kicking at the door.

'_I better open the door before she breaks it' _Kamito thought to himself while opening the door "Greetings, Rinslet-san, Carol-san, whatever are you doing here and what are you doing with that bowl of soup?"

"Did you forget the conversation we just had!?"

"Hm? But I'm not all that hungry though? And even if I was, buying my servitude would cost more than a bowl of soup" Kamito repeated himself word for word.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Repeating his action from before, Kamito closed the door. Before he could, however, Rinslet stuck her foot into the gap.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?"

Having no choice now, Kamito opened his door to be glared at by a tearful Rinslet.

"How can you be so insolent after I offered my hand of kindness towards you?"

"No, you...kindness?"

It appeared that she was serious. Slowly, Kamito's head started aching.

'_Still better than fangirls. Still better than fangirls' _While Kamito was thinking this mantra to himself, Rinslet took a peek inside Kamito's cabin. After she got a glimpse of the inside of the hut, her face started to twitch.

"Ah, you, why are you living inside a stable?"

"The stable is next door. This is my dormitory."

"..."

"Stop looking at me with such pity. It makes me feel sad." Besides, with **Labyrinthia, **his room was probably much better than hers.

"Rather than living in a condition like this, you should come to my estate. I'll hire you as a servant; the servant's quarters there are much better than this squalor."

"Ah, my lady, I believe she will look great if we dress her as a maid."

Carol showed her support with a big smile.

'_This girl is troublesome as well.' _

"_She's not wrong though. Remember when you infiltrated that one noble's mansion disguised as a maid to steal a military spirit? You must have been courted by hundreds of people! Not to mention only about half of them were men…" _

"_Yeah, yeah! You should have taken that opportunity to marry into money."_

"_Geh! Don't remind me. That time the spirit we were looking for wasn't even there!" _

"While I appreciate your generosity, I am not currently seeking employment" Kamito said, denying Rinslet's offer.

"So you won't become my servant? So full of yourself, even though you wag your tail at Claire Rouge..."

'_I don't recall ever doing that, though…' _So Rinslet was only doing this to spite Claire.

"Humph, fine then" Rinslet said, putting the bowl on the ground with a huff "I'll leave the soup here. From the very beginning it was because Carol cooked too much of it and it would be a shame to waste the leftovers that I came here."

'_Oh? She's surprisingly…' _As Rinslet was about to turn and leave, Kamito called out to her "Ah, wait a moment Rinslet-san"

"W-what is it?"

"I won't be your servant, but I would be delighted to be your friend. Thank you for being worried and coming to see me." Kamito stated while executing a perfect curtsey.

Rinslet's eyes widened. "W-Wha, you, you insolent! O-Of course that's not true!"

"Ha ha, your master is quite a cute one, Carol-san."

Rinslet suddenly blushed and turned her face away. Carol covered her mouth and giggled. "Fufu, indeed, Ojou-sama is just so..."

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a familiar sounding shout.

"Rinslet Laurenfrost! Don't feed my contracted spirit without permission, you thieving dog."

'_Is she still on about that?' _

"_That's what you get for teasing girls so much" _

"_Yeah, as a man you should treat girls better….even though you aren't a man right now…" _

"_Everyone, shush. It looks like the show is starting." _

'_Show? What show…oh dear' _

—_**Oh freezing beast of Icy teeth, merciless hunter of the forest. **_

—_**Now is the time to abide the contract of blood, hasten to my side as commanded!**_

While Kamito had been arguing with his spirits, Rinslet and Claire's argument had intensified to the point that they began summoning their contracted spirits to prepare for battle. As soon as Rinslet finished chanting the summoning spirit spell, a gust of ice storm engulfed the surrounding area. Amid the roaring and swirling blizzard, a beautiful ice wolf appeared.

"Hm, she's pretty good" Kamito commented. The ice wolf was definitely a high-level spirit.

"It is the contract spirit of my lady, the ice spirit **Fenrir**." Carol said with a smile.

"Oh, the Laurenfrost family spirit? That would explain it. By the way, why are they fighting again?"

"Fufu, aren't they fighting over you, Ashbell-sama?" Indeed one took their argument out of context, it sounded like two women in love, fighting over a man.

"The two ladies look like lovers fighting over a man!"

"Carol-san, you're not supposed to say that aloud. By the way, shouldn't we stop them?" Kamito said as Claire summoned her hellcat.

"That's right. They have always been like this. By the way, you can just call me Carol"

"Wow, they hate each other that much? …No, their relationship is actually rather good then, isn't it?" Kamito guessed, being reminded of Muir and Lily.

"I'm surprised you could tell. I suppose that's expected of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**?" Carol stated a bit surprised.

"No, no, no. I don't think blade dancing skill has anything to do with it…" Kamito said as the two spirits clashed, creating a huge blast of wind.

In terms of skill Claire was ahead, but since both she and Scarlet were exhausted from fighting the sword spirit earlier, she was currently at a disadvantage.

'_At this rate Claire will lose, huh? Still, they're both quite skilled for their age….wait, what smells like burning?' _Kamito looked around looking for the source of the stench. His eyes eventually fell upon…

His current home, which had been set alight by sparks from the hellcat. "ARGH! My House!"

Hearing Kamito's cries, Claire quickly turned towards him.

"Rinslet! Pause! We got a fire!"

"It is no use to distract me... Huh? It really is burning!"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie about something like that!?"

"Shut up Claire Rouge! If you hadn't tried to interfere with me and my servant, this never would have happened"

"Servant!? Don't you even dare look at my new contracted spirit! In fact, just die!"

'_I'm neither a servant nor a contracted spirit you know?' _Kamito, deciding that those two would be useless, choose to put out the fire on his own. _'Hmm, since I'm not supposed to currently have any spirits besides the new sword spirit, I can't use any of my other spirits so that just leaves... _

Kamito swung at the fire with his bare hands: **Absolute Blade Arts Fourth Form: Blaze Slash, No-Sword Style. **The flames were all drawn onto his arm as he used the technique that was meant to fight powerful fire spirits. Kamito then swung his arm upwards, launching the flames into the air which, after losing a source of fuel, faded away.

'_Well then, it doesn't look like the building received too much damage. Who thought that technique could be used for firefighting?' _Kamito thought, assessing the damage "Hey Claire, Rinslet! Are you done fighting ye-"

Before he could finish, an ice arrow came flying towards him. Rinslet and Claire (who had been still fighting the whole time) had summoned their elemental waffe, and an arrow from Rinslet's **Freezing Arrow**, an ice element longbow, had accidently been sent Kamito's way. Kamito tilted his head slightly, dodging the arrow with ease, but...

*Crash* The arrow had smashed through the small shack, bringing it crashing down. The small cabin now looked like a pile of slightly charred firewood. Kamito glared at Rinslet, still managing to look threatening despite his current appearance.

Rinslet let out a dry cough. "...Seems like I went a bit too far."

Before Kamito could respond, they were interrupted by the footsteps of several people. At their lead was a familiar looking ponytail.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Ellis, along with two other Sylphid Knights, a girl with tea colored hair tied in braids, and another girl with short, black hair, came rushing towards them. Claire and Rinslet both clicked their tongue in displeasure, making no effort to disguise their dislike of the knight captain.

"It is prohibited to fight due to private matters in school... What!?" Looking at the smoking rubble that had been Kamito's house, Ellis turned teary eyed towards Kamito.

"A-Ashbell-sama, did you hate the house that I spent all day building so much that you destroyed it? N-next time, I'll build a house ten, no, a hundred times better so please don't hate me!"

"Fu fu fu, even if it were one thousand times better it wouldn't appease me…. Wait no, that's not what happened at all. What happened was..."

"It was this stupid dog who blew it up!"

"Before that, this pitiful chest lit it on fire!"

Hearing voices from behind, Ellis turned around.

Claire and Rinslet pointed their fingers at each other in accusation.

"So that's how it was. It was your work, just like always."

Ellis sighed while looking both relieved and irritated. The two other knights made a face as if they had just bitten into a worm, as if to say "Tch, causing trouble again, you Raven Class trash"

Claire and Rinslet glared at the two girls at the same time. But the girls completely ignored them, focusing their eyes on Kamito instead.

"Wow, so it's true that Ren Ashbell transferred into our school! And here we through that Ellis had finally lost it."

"We're really big fans of yours, Ashbell-sama, though not as much as Ellis over there. She has everything from Ashbell figurines to an Ashbell hug-pillow"

"I-Is that so? W-well thank you for your support Ellis-san?" Following his victory in the **Blade Dance**, Lily Flame, another former member of the **Instructional School **who had joined their cause, had decided to raise funds by selling Ashbell merchandise. Needless to say, they sold incredibly well across the continent, to the point that they now had more money than they knew what to do with.

"Y-Yes! I'll definitely support you! I'll use all of the Fahrengart family funds if need be!"

"Uh, I don't think that's what she means by support Ellis…" Ellis' speech was interrupted by her friends, who were both surprised by a side of her they'd never seen before.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Though they might have been able to escape getting in trouble in all the commotion, Claire and Rinslet were too prideful to let getting ignored slide.

"Shut up. Why are you two even bothering Ashbell-sama anyway. She shouldn't have to associate herself with a countryside noble and the sister of a traito-"

At that instant, Claire suddenly struck the ground with her whip.

"—Shut up. Or I'll turn you into charcoal." Claire snarled with a cold voice, her voice trembling with rage, and her red eyes quietly burning with anger.

The two girls felt the sudden change of atmosphere and fell silent.

"You went too far." Ellis chided the two. Clearing her throat, she then turned to Claire. "I'll be reporting this incident to headquarters. Your punishment will be decided at a later time. Until then, refrain from doing even more stuff like this, okay?"

Ellis turned around and was about to walk away with her friends, but-

"Hold on! Ellis Fahrengart, are you trying to run away?"

"What?"

Ellis stopped, and turned back to Claire who called out her.

"What did you say just now?" Ellis said with a cold voice, her sword half-drawn from its sheath.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm saying that I did not expect the Sylphid Knights to be cowards."

"Claire Rouge, do you think I'll just let it go if someone insults the Sylphid Knights?" This time Ellis fully drew her sword, her friends following suit.

Claire struck the ground with her whip. "Hmph, right back at you. Did you think I'd forgive anyone who insulted my sister? I request a duel, Ellis Fahrengart, the other two as well."

"Let me join as well, Claire Rouge. It is the Laurenfrost family's creed to take revenge at those who dare to smear the family name. We are certainly not mere countryside nobility." Rinslet said with a menacing smile. Although she tried to be ladylike, her face was still quite scary.

"Fine, I accept. I've had enough of you troublemakers anyway. Well meet up at 2 A.M. and I'll let you decide the rules"

"It'll be a team battle. Beating up you knights one by one would be too troublesome"

"Oh? A team battle? Since Claire's team only has two people, let join in." Kamito interrupted _'I have a bit of experience, but I should get more used to team battles for the upcoming __**Blade Dance' **_

"_So you say, but I bet you're still just miffed about the housing issue" _

"_Shut it" _

"Eh? We're fighting _that _Ashbell?"

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"H-Hmph, of course my contracted spirit would be fighting alongside me!" Claire declared looking very pleased for some reason.

"Oooh? If you're going to declare yourself my master, does that mean you're now prepared to undergo the ritual?"

"Eeep!"

"Well anyway, I guess I wouldn't really be fair to go all out against you guys. How about I don't use any weapons or spirit magic. I'll battle you with just my bare hands."

"O-Of course it will be alright! To be able to have a blade dance with Ren Ashbell…it's like a dream come true…" Ellis tapered due to her excitement.

"Ellis? Eeeellis? We have a duel later, remember?"

"R-Right, I'll have to redeem myself for presenting Ashbell-sama with a unsatisfactory house during this duel!"

"Looks like she broke. Don't worry Ashbell-sama; she'll be ready in time for the duel."

"Fu fu fu, I hope so. I dislike it when people are late for a date"

"D-D-D-DATE!?" Ellis exclaimed, collapsing in a heap. Ellis' friends just facepalmed.

"_Good job, Master! That preemptive psychological attack was very effective" _

"_That wasn't what…whatever, it doesn't matter." _

* * *

The two knights eventually carried away the still body of Ellis.

"I pray you find happiness in the next life, young knight" Kamito said solemnly while clapping his hands together in prayer.

"Uh, she's not dead yet, Ashbell-sama" Claire said while sweatdropping. Rinslet and Carol had also left, leaving the two girls (?) alone, "but anyway, are you sure about not using any weapons or magic? The other two aside, Ellis is pretty strong"

"I'll be fine. Though I'm known for my blade dancing, I'm still fairly used to hand-to-hand combat you know?" Back in the **Instructional School **Kamito had regularly fought twenty or so of the schools strongest assassins with his bare hands while blindfolded for training. Three people who couldn't even be considered spirit knights yet wouldn't stand a chance.

'_That being said, I'll have to make sure I don't accidently kill anyone' _Kamito thought to himself. "There still remains one fairly large issue, though…"

"What's that?"

"My house."

"….ugh" Claire averted her eyes.

"Oh, woe is me," Kamito said, letting out an exaggerated sigh "without a house, I'll have to live out in the Spirit Forest, where I'll surely be eaten by wild beasts…"

"I-I get it already! I...I'll compensate you, properly!"

"Compensate?" Kamito's face twitched, having a bad feeling. He had just been teasing of course. The idea of him getting killed by a wild animal was ridiculous, not to mention he could have easily created a residence using one of his waffe.

However, he ended up getting dragged along by Claire. Many of Kamito's contracted spirits wanted to say something about karma but wisely held their tongue.

Kamito was brought to the front of the female dormitory of the Raven

Class. Although it was called a dormitory, it was not a normal building. It was an elegant mansion akin to the residences of upper aristocrats.

"...Eh, what's this?"

"Since I helped destroy your home, I'll compensate you by letting you live in my room. I'm sorry, but this is the most that I can do for you, Ashbell-sama. I'll warn you now though, don't anger the dorm manager, she's really scary when annoyed."

"You're inviting me to stay in your room? You're surprisingly bold Claire-san. Fufufu, I was just joking about the ritual, but since your offering, I'll show you why I'm called the **Strongest** **Blade Dancer of the Night**…"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I-I'm just letting you stay over, that's it! A-And since when have you been called **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**!?"

"Oooh? But I thought you wanted me as your contracted spirit? "

"W-w-well, yes I do want to get a powerful contracted spirit…"

"Fufufu, then there's no problem; I'll show you a night blade dance."

"N-no, bu-but t-that sort of thing is…th-that is to say…um…um…um" Claire's face began to match her hair as she began stuttering out nonsense "t- that is to say….I don't want a contract, but I want to do the ritual!"

"…huh?" Both Kamito and Claire seemed to be surprised at what she just said.

"NO NO NO NO, I meant that I want the contract, but don't want to do the ritual!"

"Fufufu, no need to be shy Claire, there's plenty of time until the designated dual time…"

Before anything could happen though, Claire was saved by dorm manager complaining about all the noise.

* * *

Eventually, the two managed to reach Claire's room. They managed to avoid punishment since Kamito "convinced" the dorm manager that it was nothing worth worrying about.

'_Though all I really did was ask nicely. She wasn't as scary as Claire said she was' _

"_I guess even lions become kittens before our master, huh" _

"_Forget lions, even a dragon wouldn't stand up to her charms" _

"_HIS! I am not a her!" _

"_Ah. I forgot" _

"Well, we're here Ashbell-sama." Claire said, opening the door. She then used a fire spell to illuminate her room, revealing-

Complete and utter chaos. There was a mountain of books lying in the middle of the room. Clothes were left crumpled, plush toys and small items and so on, were scattered here and there, till there was no place left to stand.

"O-oh my. Should I call the Sylphid Knights and tell them of this burglary."

"T-there was no burglary. I-It always looks this way. Besides, Scarlet can burn all the trash" Sure enough the hellcat was gathering up any burnable trash that was lying around.

'_The great Elstein family spirit is being used as an incinerator for trash? I've got to tell Rubia-nee about this later' _

"Well since I'll be living here for now, I'll help clean up" Kamito said, bending down to pick up some books that had been scattered around.

"Ah, wait no! Those are-"It was too late, as Kamito had already taken a glance at the title.

'Ren Ashbell and the Naughty Princess'. Kamito froze. He then slowly took a glance at the other books. 'Tease Me More, Ashbell-sama!', 'The Princess Abducted by the Strongest Blade Dancer'. Indeed these were all romance novels that featured a certain blade dancer. Looking at the author, Kamito found a very familiar looking name.

'_The next time I see Lily, she's dead.' _A frightening black aura began to pulsate around Kamito "Claire-san"

"…Y-Y-Yes?" Claire began to shrink back.

"While I recognize that each person has their own taste, I don't think I'm very comfortable with the idea of someone who has so many books of this particular subject matter in their possession."

"It-it's not like I like them! ... Err, yeah! I borrowed them from a friend, so I have no choice but to read them!"

"Hmm, I see. You borrowed fourteen volumes worth of novels that you do not like."

"Um…w-well despite what you might be thinking, I only read those books for the plot!"

"The plot."

"Y-yeah, th-the plot"

"I see." Though he didn't believe her, he still needed a place to stay, so he decided to let it go.

"By the way, why don't you have a roommate? According to Ellis, all the dorms should be filled up, right?"

"W-well no one wants to room for me, so maybe my room just got counted as already full?"

"…Do you not have any friends?"

"W- .Who needs things like friends. As long as I have a strong spirit, I, alone, am more than enough."

Claire folded her hands and declared this; she looked like she was pretending to be tough with all her might.

"…Doesn't this time's **Blade Dance **require a team of five?"

"Ugh! I-I'll manage somehow" Claire averted her line of sight awkwardly. It seemed like she did not want to touch on that topic.

"A-Anyway, you must be hungry right? (Well not rea-) well since you're so hungry I'll treat you to a good meal!" Claire changed the subject and started to take out several cans of food.

"…Why do you only have canned food?"

"I-I just happen to love canned food! Is there a problem?"

…

….

…

"You can't cook, can you?"

"Geh!" Apparently he was correct.

"Well, I suppose that most students are too focused on their studies to learn cooking. Why don't you let me take care of the cooking?

"Eh? You can cook Ashbell-sama?"

"Of course" Kamito was one of the few members of the organization that handled the meals.

"W-well I'll leave it to you, my contracted spirit. I'll go take a shower in the meantime." Claire said as she headed to the bathroom. Kamito could hear her mutter to herself excitedly "A-A meal cooked by Ashbell-sama…"

'_She really isn't honest with herself is she' _Kamito smiled as he moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, a delicious smell filled the room. Kamito had made just enough food for two people, and was looking for silverware when-

"Kyaa!"

He heard a shriek from the bathroom.

"Nooooooooo!"

*Bam!* The bathroom door suddenly opened and Claire dashed out.

"Wha..!?"

Her dripping wet hair disheveled—

She ran nude towards him in a straight line. No She was nude but she was not exactly nude. Transparent jelly-like water was twining itself slimily around her barely covering her nether regions. It was a water spirit that was used to wash oneself, however, it seemed to have gone berserk.

"Ah... Hyaa... don't...do... that..." Claire was frantically trying to control the spirit but there was no way she could do it in her condition.

"Ara ara, you really are enjoying your self aren't you Claire-san?" However, Claire was too distracted by the water spirit to hear Kamito's teasing. "Ashbell-sama….help…me…"

"Yeah, hold on a bit. **Unruly spirit of water, comply with my command and settle down!**" At this command, the form of the water spirit dissolved, and the water covering Claire splashed unto the floor.

"What was that?" Kamito asked

"I-I don't know. When I was using the shower, the water spirit suddenly went crazy. such a thing has never happened before..." Claire said while getting up.

"Well for now, why don't you get dried up?" Kamito said handing Claire the nearest piece of cloth he could find _'A spirit suddenly going mad? Where have I heard that before?'_

"A-Ah, thank you" Claire reached for the cloth but then froze. "A-Ashbell-sama, wh-what is that?"

"Hm?...Oh, Claire-san, what did I tell you about wearing black?" Indeed, what Kamito had handed Claire was not a handkerchief or a towel, but a pair of silk, black panties.

"Th-Tha-That's only for special occasions! N-no, I mean I borrowed them from a friend!"

"Of course dear, of course." Kamito only nodded with great understanding

* * *

"A-Amazing Ashbell-sama! Your cooking is really good! I could eat this every day."

"I'm grateful for that. By the way, those are almost like a proposal."

Upon pointing that out. Claire's face turned bright red. "Wh-Wh-What!?...uuu, stop teasing me so much Ashbell-sama."

"Ha-ha, sorry, sorry." Kamito laughed, then changed his tone to a more serious one "But I am curious, why do you want such a powerful spirit?"

"…" Claire looked down in silence for a while, then finally murmured, "There's someone I want to meet no matter what."

"Someone you want to meet?"

"...Yeah, I'll say it. " She took out from her chest was a small pendant with silver chains. At the very center, a shiny crimson red spirit crystal was inserted in it. It was shaped like a lion covered in flames.

"Hm, the Elstein family crest is it? Then that means…"

"Yes, I am the** Calamity Queen** —Rubia Elstein's— little sister."

'_Well it's not like that's a surprise to me or anything. But, still, Claire Rouge huh? So she even cast away her family name…' _While Kamito thought this to himself, Claire continued.

"I want to meet my elder sister. When I meet her, I want to hear the truth. For that, I need to be strong enough to win the **Blade Dance**" Claire's eyes were filled with determination "Plus, this **Blade Dance **will be very difficult since it's rumored that the prophesized **Demon King's **successor will be participating."

At this Kamito coughed loudly.

"Wha-what is it"

"N-No, It's nothing" The prophecy that Claire was talking about was one made by the winner of the very first **Blade Dance, **who wished to be able to see into the future. It stated that during the last **Blade Dance**, the reincarnation of the **Demon King **and the **Sacred Queen **would fight in it and regardless of who won, great change would be brought to the continent. Out of fear of this prophecy, most countries (besides the Alphas Theocracy, which revered the **Demon King**) passed laws persecuting male elementalists. The Ordesia Empire was more lenient than most; in some countries male elementalists were to be killed on sight.

"W-well, I'm sure that's just a rumor. Stories of the **Demon King's **successor always pop up every now and then. You shouldn't take such things seriously"

"Yeah…your right…*Yawn*…sorry Ashbell-sama…feeling a bit sleepy…wake me up…for…the…due…" With that Claire fell asleep.

'_Does that mean I have to stay up the whole time' _Thinking that, Kamito carried Claire towards her bed. "You'll catch a cold if you fall asleep in the open like that…"

"Hn…Scarlet…cake …mine…"

'_Hm, I think I'll record this and show it to Rubia-nee later' _Kamito thought while summoning **Mirrorworld **

"Un…Onee-sama…Mother…Father…"

'_Family, huh?'_

He seemed to have somewhat heard something he should not.

Certainly, after the incident of the **Calamity Queen** disappearing, Elstein duke family's territory was seized and the duke and his wife imprisoned in the Balsas prison—

"…Hn, Ashbell-sama"

"?"

He was surprised when his name was called suddenly.

"oh … that's …please…pervert"

"…What kind of dream is this girl having…?"

* * *

It was 2 am. The time when the academy students slept and forest spirits began stirring. On the stone paving path illuminated by the moonlight, Kamito was walking alongside Claire.

"The academy at night has a very different atmosphere…so where exactly are we going? Private battles should be prohibited within the academy according to academy regulations. Is there a place for a duel outside?"

"Over there—"

Claire abruptly stopped. In front of what she was pointing, there was a gigantic stone circle. It was an **Astral Gate, **a device that connected to **Astral Zero, **the world of spirits.

"Hm, you don't see one of these every day. But isn't it dangerous? There are spirits that very dangerous can be found roaming about in the **Astral Zero**."

"That gate connects to a safe area, where there are only low-level spirits. If not, the academy wouldn't leave it alone, right?" Claire said, stepping into the center of the circle.

"Well that's true" Kamito replied, following Claire. _'Well if anything comes up, I suppose I can take care of it'_

She recited the words of opening the gate in the spirit language and Kamito's field of vision was filled with a white flash. When it cleared, he saw-

A deep dark forest with twisted trees standing tall. Shining brilliantly in the night sky was a blood-like red moon. The surrounding lands were also shrouded in a purple mist. It was **Astral Zero, **the world of spirits.

"Hm, if it's here, I probably don't have to hold back as much, then." Since it was the spirit world, almost all damage that would occur would be negated. Though pain would still be felt, it was much safer to use his full strength here. "So do you have any strategies for the dual? If you were planning on having me carry you, I'll get mad…"

"_Does someone as strong as you even need strategy?" _Ignoring that comment, Kamito looked expectantly at Claire.

"Y-Yeah, y-you'll be the vanguard while Rinslet and I provide support" Though it was fairly simple, Kamito thought the formation was appropriate.

"B-by the way Ashbell-sama, can you properly that sword spirit. E-even if it's you, it wouldn't good if it went out of control…" Embarrassed that some much attention was being put on her, Claire changed the subject.

"Well, it should be fine. Besides I won't be using it this time, so it won't really affect the results of the duel"

"I-I didn't a-ask because I was worried duel results…" Claire mumbled in with a voice that couldn't be heard.

Well not for a normal person. However, a formal assassin like Kamito could hear it with ease. "Ara, ara? Were you worried about me? How cute of you Claire-san"

'_Still' _Kamito thought to himself, while ignoring Claire stammer "c-c-cute?" to herself, _'it is a bit worrying that I haven't been able to speak the spirit yet. Plus…" _

"What in the world are you doing? Claire Rouge." From the other side of the dark tree grove, a familiar voice sounded, interrupting Kamito's thoughts.

Claire stopped her stammering and turned around to glare at Rinslet. For some reason Carol was with her as well.

"Your late… and why is Carol here?"

"Of course, to support ojou-sama." Carol said while taking out a flag that had "Do you best milady!" written colorfully on it.

"I-I see. W-well I'm glad that my friend has such a supportive servant?" Kamito said while sweatdropping _'For some reason I feel tired, even though the duel hasn't even begun yet. Speaking of the duel…' _

"Your side seems to be all present, Raven class." said a voice from right above them. There, above the crumbling theater wall was a figure of a gallant female knight with her blue hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. Beside her stood, two knights, also wearing the same silver armor. He had heard their names from Claire. The one with the short hair was Rakka. The one with the braided hair was Reishia.

"_Why don't we just call them minion A&B?" _

"_And you wonder why no one wants to be friends with you__** Minos…**__"_

"W-when did you arrive Ellis Fahrengart!?" Claire exclaimed, surprised by the knights' sudden appearance.

"Hm? Weren't they here the whole time? I remember hearing them discussing something about 'how to make a cool entrance' or something of the sort." Kamito said, honestly surprised that no one had noticed them previously.

"Wha... T-There's no such thing! We just only got here!" Ellis stuttered out. In her surprise, she ended up almost falling.

"Give up Ellis. Your opponent is the legendary **Strongest** after all" said Reishia.

"Yeah. I know you wanted to impress your idol with a cool entrance, but it looks like that backfired." Said Rakka, backing up her braided friend.

Ellis sharply glared at the two, and then drew her sword from her waist. "A-Anyway, l-let's start the duel already! I want to finish before daybreak."

Saying that, Ellis summoned her contracted spirit. It was a large eagle with enormous wings and a rather scary looking face.

"Let me introduce to you, Ren Ashbell. This is my contracted spirit—wind spirit, **Simorgh**!"

"Ah. She still trying to act cool isn't she?" Kamito asked, placing his fist on his palm.

'Yep, yep' everyone nodded in agreement.

"S-shut up! **Simorgh, **go!"

With accompanied by howling winds, the large eagle, swooped down with great force.

* * *

The giant eagle dived towards Kamito's group and released a deafening roar. Stone, earth, and sand were heaved into the air as the shockwave rushed towards Kamito.

'_Whoa. Even some of the weaker members of the __**Instructional School **__might have been taken out by this. However…' _

"That's not nearly enough if you want to win in the **Blade Dance!**" Kamito gathered energy to his hand and thrust his palm forwards. The resulting blast nullified the attack from the wind spirit. As he surveyed his surroundings, he saw that his two allies were going into their respective positions. Claire was providing direct cover from a mid-distance. Rinslet was providing rear support with long distance attacks.

As for Carol…Carol was waving the flag enthusiastically quite a ways away, where she had escaped to.

'_She's…quite a free spirit isn't she?' _

"_This isn't the time for that, Master! The overgrown chicken isn't done yet!" _

"_Chickens and Eagles aren't very closely related you know?" _Kamito said while nimbly dodging several blades of wind created by the wind spirit's flapping wings.

Realizing it was futile, the wind spirit flew into the air. It then turned around and shot another shockwave at Kamito. He prepared to counter it, but the shockwave struck the ground directly in front of him throwing up a huge cloud of dust.

'_Missed... no a distraction, which means…' _

"Ashbell-sama! Behind you!"

Claire's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, I know!" Kamito spun around and struck the bird with the back of his hand. It was sent flying into the ground. Recovering itself instantly, it immediately transformed into countless blades of the wind and flew at Kamito.

"I'll cover you!" Claire swung her **Flame Blaze** and the flame slash mowed down all the attacking blades of the wind.

"I won't let you interfere with the leader!" The braided hair knight, Reishia, attacked Claire. The elemental waffe held in her hand was a transparent ice sword— it seemed she also an ice elementalist like Rinslet.

'_She's a lot weaker though. Claire should have no problems against her.' _Kamito thought directing his attention to the shorthaired knight, Rakka, who was charging towards him. Her weapon was a large hammer with a long handle, which was easily being swung about by the thin arm of the girl. Though all the girl's attacks were dodged, whenever the hammer passed by Kamito and hit the ground, the ground was gouged and rubbles were thrown up, making evasion difficult. It was probably a spirit of the earth attribute.

"Is that all? In that case, I'm finishing this." Kamito suddenly disappeared from the girl's field of vision, and then reappeared directly in front of her. Thrusting his hand forward, he sent her flying with a palm strike. Rakka was flashily blown away and bounced on the ground, her waffe dissipating into particles of light.

While Kamito had been fighting Rakka, Ellis had ordered **Simorgh **to attack Rinslet. Whenever Rinslet tried to shoot it down, it turned into wind blades, forcing her to evade. Claire, who had moved to help Rinslet, was being pressured by Reishia.

Deciding that Ellis was the biggest threat, Kamito headed towards the knight. In response she called **Simorgh **back to her and then

—_**Evil winds, pierce through my sworn enemy's heart, become a demonic spear and lodge within my hand! **_

The moment she recited the chant in the spirit language, winds blew violently and in her hand, a very long spear appeared. Its tip, illuminated by the red moonlight, was clad in sharp winds.

"This is my elemental waffe— **Ray Hawk**."

"Hm. I can tell it's a good spear"

"As expected, you can appreciate the beauty of this **Ray Hawk**." Ellis smiled at being acknowledged by her idol.

As if signaled, the two leaped at each other. Ellis thrust the spear at Kamito, releasing a stream of attacks like a tempest. The spear was surrounded by blades of wind, so essentially its blade was much wider and longer than it appeared. As expected of someone who served as the knight leader in an academy that gathered elementalists, she was very skilled.

Since it was difficult to fully evade taking damage from the spear, Kamito opted to block the attacks by striking the haft of the spear. The two engaged each other in a beautiful blade dance, one that would awe any who watched it.

"Haaah!" Ellis thrust her spear forward with all her might. Instead of blocking though, Kamito jumped back since-

"_**Freezing Ice Fang, pierce— Freezing Arrow**_!"

Rinslet, who had recovered and was waiting for a chance to snipe, released her **Freezing Arrow** immediately.

Simultaneously—

"_**Dance, crimson flame that invites ruins— Hell Blaze**_!"

Claire, who had beaten Reishia, released her flame attribute elemental waffe.

"...!?"

Ellis opened both her eyes in surprise. The timing was perfect. The released attacks of fire and ice converged on her position and —

They collided with each other in the air.

"...Wha!?"

Kamito's face twitched.

Ellis, in front of him, was also standing still, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Rinslet! Why did you get in my way!"

"W-What!? You're the one who got my way!"

At that moment, the two of them began to quarrel.

"T...Those two..."Kamito forgot that he was in the midst of the duel and deeply sighed. _'They're really strong but their teamwork is a bit…' _

Astounded by the pair's stupidity, he was almost unable to dodge a thrust from Ellis, who had reinitiated. Taken by surprise, and still dumbfounded by his teammate's antics, Kamito immediately counterattacked, forgetting to hold back. Immediately, Ellis was sent crashing into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Shoot!" Kamito jumped into the crater and immediately began to cast healing magic. The technique he used was not one for a casual duel, but one that was used for the sole purpose of killing ones enemy. Though the damage might be lessened in **Astral Zero, **it was still potentially lethal. "Ellis, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah... It was an honor fighting against you Ashbell-sama…" Ellis barely managed to stammer out.

"_It seems that this knight is made of rather stern stuff" _

"_Yeah. Most people would be at least knocked out by that attack" _

Carrying a wounded Ellis, Kamito got out of the crater to find that Rinslet and Claire were still arguing. It seemed that the two hadn't even noticed that the duel was over.

"Those two are really…" Kamito said, almost facepalming.

"Don't mind them Ashbell-sama. Congratulations on your victory" Carol, who had walked over, offered him a slight bow.

Suddenly, that atmosphere turned heavy. Noticing a powerful presence, everyone looked up at the hazy night sky and backed away in fear. There was a tear in the sky, and from it emerged a monster. It had neither head nor body nor tail, it was an eerie jaw with just rows of teeth lined up making a chattering sound. Emitting an ominous aura, it gradually approached the students.

"That's...don't tell me... a demon spirit!?"

* * *

**As you can see this one is considerably longer, since, besides the plane ride, I've probably spent more than 24 hours on trains. Since you can't access the internet from a plane or a train, and I'm writing this on my laptop, I can't compare it to what I've already written, so forgive any inconsistencies.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Archive (Ivy): **_

**Appearance: **A young girl with blond hair.

**History: (The Dresden Files) **The embodiment of human knowledge and wisdom, so, unlike the internet, you can trust everything she says as fact. She can't answer questions without a real answer though (like "what's the meaning of life?" or "where's the beef?").

**Waffe: Akashic Archives **Grants the user full access to all of human knowledge and wisdom. Also grants mastery of any skill that is accessible to humanity, from spirit magic to cooking. Causes heavy mental strain, though, so it shouldn't be used for long periods of time. Doesn't grant knowledge that no human knows or has ever known.

_**Ardnahari: **_

**Appearance: **A giant whose right side is male and left is female

**History: (Myth & Legend) **The combined form of deities Shiva and Parvati. Because everyone wants to be attached to their spouse 24/7. Especially during football season. Or when it comes to shopping with cloths.

**Waffe: Ring of Completion. **A ring split into red and blue halves. Gives the wielder the traits of a complete/perfect specimen of either a man or woman (depends on which side of the ring is facing up). Generally used to improve one's own traits but can be used to change gender. If turned to the middle, the user becomes a hermaphrodite (best traits of both genders). Though it does make the user stronger than either form, it's rarely used for some reason.

_**Karthas, the Deathsinger: **_

**Appearance: **Undead lich (is that redundant?) with rocking eyes

**History: (League of Legends) **Once a mortal, he became of lich to escape death. Over his years of immortality, he discovered the wonders of heavy metal. For the second time, he became immortal, this time as a Rock God.

**Waffe: Pentakill **A staff in the form of a microphone. Ultimate waffe of sound and death magic. Gives the user temporary immortality and singing into it deals massive damage to all enemies, regardless of their position or the users line of sight (omfg requim op)


	6. Chapter 5

**Greetings internets. Good thing it's still summer, or else jet lag would have killed me. I'll be leaving for another trip in, like, two weeks so I'll try to get as much writing done until then (Anyone from New Zealand? If so, can you recommend any local dishes for me to try?) Anyway, here's chapter five. Read, Review, and enjoy (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Demon Spirits. These were a sub-type of spirit that existed outside of conventional knowledge of spirits. Rather than a particular type of spirit, this is an umbrella term for spirits that could not be controlled by humans, besides certain exceptions, like witches. Though the term referred to any number of spirits, it was universally acknowledged that Demon Spirits were very dangerous existences.

"Why…Why is a Demon Spirit at such a place!?"

"UOOOOOOH"

The demon spirit's ear-splitting roar caused the girls to cower. It emitted an incredible sense of intimidation. It was obviously a higher ranked spirit. Not to mention…

_'It's going berserk like that water spirit from earlier?'_ Though the behavior of Demon Spirits was hard to understand that did not mean it was beyond human comprehension, especially for Kamito, who had a contract with several such spirits. He could clearly tell that the spirit was in a frenzy for some reason. Besides, the appearance of a high-level spirit in a relatively peaceful area could not be a coincidence.

"Well it doesn't really matter either way. Ellis, Claire we have to get out of here"

"Understood" Both of them understood the danger of a Demon Spirit. Even in **Astral Zero**, if they took a hit from that spirit, they would likely die.

"We're retreating. I'll take the rear; you all carry the fainted two." Ellis prepared her **Ray Hawk **and gallantly faced the Demon Spirit.

"Your still wounded Ellis, you won't stand a chance" Kamito said

Claire, who was previously looking down in thought suddenly raised her head. "Ellis, I'll take the rear."

"What?" Ellis' eyes widened. Claire whipped her leather whip and called out her contracted spirit, the hellcat. She stared at the Demon Spirit as if entranced. In response to Claire's appearance— Kamito realized what she was thinking and was taken aback.

"First you tried a sealed spirit and now a demon spirit? You'll die you know. Even if you don't, it'll be impossible for you to control it" Claire didn't answer, just motionlessly gazing at the spirit.

"...It's a once in a lifetime chance." She eventually replied. "Besides, I might have the qualifications of a witch."

Kamito grabbed Claire's arm, which was planning to charge at anytime. Claire sternly glared at Kamito."Don't get in my way. My reasons to want a strong spirit, I've told them to you, right?"

"I understand. However, resolution isn't enough. Your skills can't manage it."

"Let go! Someone strong as Ashbell-sama can't understand what it's like to have an unreachable goal! Even though you're already that strong, you still snatched my sealed spirit too!" Claire cried out, teary-eyed. Before such eyes, Kamito couldn't say anything.

"Claire Rouge, you…!" Despite being wounded, Ellis walked towards Claire, intending to stop her.

"Ellis, don't. You can't stop her if she's that desperate. If anything happens, I'll take care of it. You just get everyone evacuated." Kamito said rather despondently. He watched on as Claire charged towards the demon spirit with Scarlet in tow.

"Yes." Obeying Kamito's instructions, Ellis created a wind barrier to protect the others.

At that moment, the demon spirit roared. Claire dodged by jumping in the air, **Flame Tongue** already in her hands. A crimson flame cut through the air, as the whip struck the demon spirit. The demon roared in pain, then chomped down where Claire was standing. Claire barely dodged, and struck at the spirit again. Barely dodging and striking back at full force, it was a desperate yet beautiful blade dance held along the edge of a cliff.

_'She's being far too reckless though. She won't be able to keep this up for long.' _

_ "No I think she has a decent chance of beating the Demon Spirit. The problem is…" _

_ "There's no way that she could be a witch, right?" _

_ "Yeah. Even if she wins she won't be able to control it." _

"Ooooo—" The demon spirit roared, releasing a shock wave that knocked Claire unto the ground. Claire, whom thrown onto the ground, cowered. The grotesque demon spirit made a creaky sound with its giant jaw. It seemed to be laughing at the redhead.

"Y-You're not scary at all!" The Demon Spirit only laughed louder. Claire trembled, unable to move out of fear. Suddenly, her whip vanished. It was not that she canceled the release of her elemental waffe. Scarlet, who had opposed Claire's will, voluntary returned to the form of a hellcat.

"Scarlet!? Why...?" Was she being abandoned by her own spirit?

Contrary to her beliefs, the hellcat softly growl and kicked the ground and jumped up at the Demon Spirit.

"Noo— Scarlet!" Claire screamed. The hellcat was intending to sacrifice its life for its master. In an instant, the demon spirit's teeth mercilessly bit and crushed Scarlet's body. It screamed with agony. The flame spirit, which was bitten and crushed, vanished in the sky.

"...Ah...Scar...let..." Claire, as if all her body strength left her, sank down to the floor there. Even though she knew she should be escaping, despair paralyzed her limbs. _'Not only was I unable to contract with the spirit, but I also lost Scarlet. Even though Ellis and Ashbell-sama tried to stop me…' _

While the demon spirit was making the chattering sound, it slowly descended. The sinister teeth that just ate and tore up Scarlet were approaching her face. Tears flowing along her cheeks, all she could do was close her eyes in despair. Then…

"Sorry, Claire. I should have moved sooner" She heard her voice.

* * *

Kamito had seen that Claire was in trouble; however, he had refrained from acting until that last possible moment. He was hoping that either Scarlet or Claire would unleash their true power at any moment, but when it was clear that neither would happen, he rushed to the Demon Spirit.

_'Tch, I was hoping that I would have a chance to get used to it before using it, but that isn't something even I'd what to fight without an Elemental Waffe' _

_**—The cool-headed steel queen, the sacred sword that destroys evil! Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand! **_

At his palm, particles of light were born and transformed into the form of a great sword that was too large for most people to wield- **The Demon Slayer **

Reaching Claire, he grabbed her and threw her back, blocking the Demon's teeth with his blade. Just as he was about to finish it off, he felt his arm being grabbed.

'What!?' Turing his head he saw that his arm had been wrapped in several tongues. Suddenly, he was pulled off the cliff with great force.

As he fell, he saw four lizard-type demon spirits. It seemed that they had appeared at the same time as the Jaw demon, but they had been hidden by the larger demon spirits overwhelming presence.

_'Really, if Greyworth were here, she'd scold me for being lax'_ Kamito mused as he sliced off the tongues on his arm.

Focusing his power to the soles of his feet, he stuck to the cliff. Though he was standing perpendicular to the cliff-face, he wasn't falling.

"Assassination technique, **Demon Spider**" long hair billowing behind him, he declared this looking up at the four demon spirits that were likewise climbing on the cliff as if it were flat ground. He flipped he sword around, now holding it with a reverse grip. "I'll deal with you fodder in an instant. **Absolute Blade Dance-Third Form: Shadowmoon Waltz!**"

A bright, white flash passed the group of demon spirits. Then the lizards fell, being reduced to pieces. Launching himself into the air, Kamito set his eyes on the Jaw spirit, which had once again set its eyes (?) on Claire. He spun midair the once again gathered energy to his feet. Kicking the air, he shot towards the demon spirit clad in the shortest wavelength "**Absolute Blade Dance-First Form: Violet Lightning!" **

The godspeed thrust easily cut the demon spirit in half, as well the very earth beneath it. Standing at the edge of a newly created cliff, Kamito swung his blade behind him disdainfully.

"Begone, you over grown jaw." As he walked off, he didn't bother looking back to make sure it was dead.

* * *

Kamito walked towards Claire, who was still cowering on the ground. "…Claire…"

"My... My Scarlet..." She turned around and from her red eyes, a tear came out. She turned around, glaring at Kamito. "Why!?...Even though your that strong…why didn't you..!"

She raised her hand, and then lowered it again. "No… It's because I'm weak, that I couldn't protect Scarlet...or stop my sister."

Staring at the sky with a blank expression, Claire repeatedly chanted to herself "If I had more power, if I had more power…"

Though he wanted to say something, Kamito himself was someone who recklessly pursued power. He had no right to admonish Claire for her actions. All he could do was help Carol carry Claire towards the **Gate**.

* * *

Kamito opened his eyes and found himself lying in bed. Birds were chirping outside the window. Bright morning light entered into the room. Instead of his uniform, he was wearing comfortable pajamas.

"Where…right, this is Rinslet's room." Last night Claire had locked herself in her room, so Kamito had been invited to stay at Rinslet's room for the night.

_'I hope Claire's alright…' _Thinking this to himself, Kamito was going to get up from bed, but at that moment—

Something squirmed in his bed.

"Whoa! What... What the hell!?" Kamito bounced up and quickly yanked the sheets aside. Something unbelievable was there.

A silver-haired girl with violet eyes.

In addition, she was naked, stark naked.

No, more precisely, she was not completely naked; she had black knee socks on.

Though the sight might be comical to onlookers, the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

_'She's a really high-level spirit! Moreover, she feels very familiar…" _His head was spinning, and he couldn't come up with any other questions, so he asked "Who are you?"

"Est." The girl expressionlessly replied. It was a cold and mechanical sounding voice.

The instant she said that, a great cacophony arouse within Kamito's mind.

_"She's…" _

_ "She's the one who killed Master Solomon!" _

_ "How dare she show herself in front of us! Kill her!" _

_ "Quickly, before she harms our current master too!" _

_ "Slash her! Beat her! Cut off her head!" _

Though they had already been aware that Kamito had contracted with the **Demon Slayer**, the sudden appearance of the spirit that had killed their former master drove the spirits into a frenzy.

_ "ENOUGH!" _Kamito roared. The spirits quieted immediately. "So, Est…is your name?"

"Right. Human vocal organs are incapable of pronouncing my true name, so call me Est." Either she hadn't heard the spirits calling for her head, or she didn't care.

"Well, Est."

"Yes." Despite being the legendary **Demon Slayer, **she just appeared like a young girl.

"Uh... Why... are you... in my bed?"

"Because I belong to you, my master." The girl answered with no hesitation.

"I don't think that you being my contracted spirit has anything with you being in my bed though. Well putting that aside for now, I have another question."

"Yes, master."

"Why are you calling me master? Please briefly explain."

"Because master is my master. Was there any self-contradiction? "The girl tilted he head slightly in confusion.

"Hm, I worded that incorrectly. Let me ask again then. _Why have you, the __**Demon Slayer**__contracted with me, __**The Demon King**__?_ Surely you've already noticed what I am."

That's right; normally it would be unthinkable for a sacred sword like the **Demon Slayer **to form a contract with the **Demon King. **

"Hm, I guess it is because I have a good impression of you."

"…What does that mean?"

"Hmm…I guess that means I like you?"

"Ah. Um... thank you?"

Kamito could not help but blush, and averted his eyes at this unexpected answer. Despite being a sealed spirit with extraordinary power, her appearance was that of a lovely girl after all.

"That still doesn't really explain it though."

"Very well then. If anything it would be due to intuition"

"Intuition?"

"I believe that we are very similar"

"...What do you mean?"

"Master."

Est suddenly held out her forefinger and gently pressed it against Kamito's lips.

"Do not pry into a girl's secrets!"

"...!"

A completely unexpected reaction. Kamito's heart raced at the soft touch of her fingertip. He quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, my name is Kamito Kazehaya, but most people know me as Ren Ashbell…" He proceeded to explain his circumstances, as well as his reason for fighting. "So are you willing to help us free the **Elemental Lords**?"

"Of course. I am my master's blade after all." Though emotionless, Est's face still seemed to hold a bit of determination.

"Thank you. It is reassuring to have such a powerful spirit on our side after all."

_"We don't need this one! Just me should be enough!" _

_ "Yessss, let usss eat her inssstead." _

_ "I have the final say in this matter. Or do you intend to disobey me?" _

That shut the discontent spirits up. "Sorry, they were riled up since the one who killed their previous master appeared before them so suddenly"

"Hm. It is alright" She didn't seem fazed at all.

"I am curious, though…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing nothing but knee socks? Isn't it odd?"

"Are you saying that I should take the socks off!?"

Est's normally expressionless face showed a sign of wavering for the first time.

"Actually demanding me to show my bare feet... Master is such a pervert."

"No, aren't you naked? What is this misplaced sense of embarrassment?"

_"No no, back in my day it was considered scandalous to show ones ankles. Her actions are perfectly justifiable" _

_ "Does that mean it was okay to show everything else __**Bonaparte**__!?" _

At this point, suddenly the sound of someone coming up the stairs was heard through the door.

"Shoot! Someone's coming, quick hide yourself for now" Kamito instinctively knew that having to explain the situation would be a pain.

"Roger that." Est wiggled deep into the sheets.

"Why there out of all places!" At this instant, the door opened.

"I see you've awoken, Ashbell-sama" Rinslet's maid Carol appeared through the doorway. She was carrying a basin and towels.

"Ah, yes. Good morning Carol"

"You woke up, Ren Ashbell" This time the uniformed Rinslet came in. "Really, how rude of you to suddenly stay a night like that"

"Hm, it's my bad. I've been in your care, thank you" Kamito offered a light bow.

"Humph! Taking care of the servants is also the duty of a master!"

Rinslet's face suddenly became red and she looked away.

"...B-Besides, you saved my friend..."

"What was that, ojou-sama?"

"I-It's nothing Carol! Nothing at all!" Rinslet folded her arms, and turned her face away. Her not being honest with herself was quite cute, really.

"By the way, how is Claire?"asked Kamito. Back then, Claire looked very haggard, and something was obviously wrong.

"She's still locked up in her room. No matter how much I provoked her from outside the door, she refuses to come out." Rinslet said sadly.

"Is that so…"

"Fu fu, ojou-sama really is worried about Claire-san"

"Carol! Wha-what are you talking about! "Red faced, Rinslet repeatedly hit Carol on her back. Watching this exchange, Kamito couldn't help but smile.

"Wh-what are you smiling about Ren Ashbell! If your awake, then could you leave already?"

"Ah." Kamito was now faced with a dilemma. If he left now, then the matter of the spirit hiding beneath his sheets would be revealed. As he attempted to think of a solution, a wriggling sensation came from his stomach. _"Est! Stop moving already!" _

Though she stopped moving, the damage was already done.

Rinslet eyed Kamito suspiciously "What are you doing, Ren Ashbell?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all"

"You have been acting strange since earlier. Come to think of it, the sheets are bulging mysteriously."

"Is that so? I guess I must have thrown around a pillow or something while I was sleeping Ahahaha…"

"I'm not buying it. Out with it already, what exactly are you hiding in there!?" Rinslet forcefully yanked the sheets off. At that moment, the door was opened again.

"Excuse me is Ashbell-sama awak-"Ellis who had just walked in froze, as well as everyone else. It was no wonder. In the bed, after all, there was one beautiful knee socks wearing naked girl.

"Master, we are caught."

Still expressionless, Est suddenly hugged Kamito tightly. "Ahahaha, I can explain-"

Before he could finish though-

"H-How envious! I-I want to cuddle with Ashbell-sama too! Wait that's wrong! Strange girl unhand Ashbell-sama" Ellis drew her sword and charged forward.

"E-even though it looks comfortable to cling to her like that, I-I insist you remove yourself from my servant! Fenrir, go!" Rinslet stammered out, summoning her ice wolf spirit.

In the face of these two attacks, Est merely held out her hands. "Stand down young knight and ice wolf."

As she said that, Ellis' sword suddenly distorted, folding into itself. Fenrir froze mid-pounce.

"How dare a mere ice spirit bare its fangs at me?" At Est's words, Fenrir began to tremble.

"Sit."

Fenrir sat.

"Hand."

Fenrir held out its paw

"Good boy."

*Rub*. *Rub*.

"..." Rinslet just stood there astounded.

"…what did you do to my sword?" Ellis asked cautiously.

"**Attribute Resonance: Howling. **This ability lets me freely interfere with blades weaker than myself."

"Th-Then you are…"

"Yes. I am **Terminus Est, **the contracted spirit of Kam-"

"Ah!" Kamito immediately moved to cover Est's mouth. "Basically she is the sword spirit I contracted to earlier."

He then whispered quietly into Est's ear "Don't call me by my real name, remember?"

"Yes. I am **Terminus Est, **the contracted spirit of Ren Ashbell," Est stated as if nothing had happened.

Though a bit suspicious, Ellis and Rinslet decided to let it go. "Well let's get you into some cloths then."

* * *

Est had changed into a uniform and was walking with Kamito in the school building. While walking together with Est and Ellis in the corridor, Kamito heard whispers constantly coming from all directions.

"Look! Look! Its Ashbell-sama!"

"Oh, I'm so jealous of that girl clinging to her"

"What a pretty girl... did we have such a student in our academy?"

"Hey. Is it true that Ellis' group engaged in a duel with her?"

"Really? How did that turn out?"

"I heard she beat the knight leader and made her a lover"

"Kyaa, really!?"

"Lucky. I wouldn't mind being Ashbell-sama's lover…"

Kamito's head hurt for some reason. He turned to face Ellis "Hey Ellis, would you mind resolving this misunderstanding"

"L-Lovers with Ashbell-sama. Guehehehehe" The young knight seemed to be whispering something to herself, while laughing rather creepily.

_'She's totally useless' _Kamito realized. "Um, Ellis? Your drooling a bit there…"

"A-Ah? S-Sorry, what was the question?"

"Ah… I was asking how are the other two? Rakka and Reishia?" Kamito decided to ignore the matter of the rumors. _'Otherwise I have a feeling that I would be in danger' _

_ "_Rakka and Reishia? They regained consciousness this morning. They were beaten pretty badly by you guys. They need to rest for a while before they can control spirits again."

"Sorry…I thought I was holding back. I'm especially sorry about any wounds I gave you. I hit you pretty hard back there."

"It was a duel, so please do not mind it. For us, it was an excellent lesson." With her cheeks blushing red, she stared into the eyes of Kamito. "When you stood up to those Demon Spirits to save Claire Rouge, you were really... really cool. To be honest I was petrified with fear."

"I had to deal with demon spirits several times before. It was nothing special." Kamito scratched the back of his head.

"As expected of the **Strongest **I guess" Ellis said with a smile.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. "Fireworks?"

"Come to think of it, the **Militarized Spirit Contract Ceremony** will be held in the academic town this afternoon." Ellis explained.

"**Militarized Spirit Contract Ceremony?" **

"Hm, students can try to contract with a powerful military spirit during this ceremony and the person who gets the spirit will join the military" Ellis said. "Basically, the military entices students to join the military with the promise of a powerful spirit. Since many students intend to be spirit knights anyway, it's not a bad deal"

"Oh? How is the contractor decided?"

"A battle royale. In other words a blade dance"

"Surprisingly brutal. Though I since it's for the military, I suppose it's ideal. But a powerful spirit huh...?" Suddenly Kamito had a bad feeling "...Ellis, where is the ceremony going to take place?"

"It's in the arena. Are you interested in that kind of thing, Ashbell-sama?"

"No, it's not that. It's probably nothing but…" Kamito recalled how desperate Claire looked the other day "…If its someone stupid enough to face a Demon Spirit head on, they might do something as idiotic as entering a tournament without a contracted spirit"

Ellis paled as she realized what he was implying.

* * *

**(Minutes Earlier)**

Claire walked alone in the alley within the academic town. She looked dejected, and her steps were very heavy. She recalled the terror that she had felt when faced with the Demon Spirit. Because of her own arrogance and stupidity, she had lost Scarlet, her most important partner that had accompanied her since childhood. Also, if it weren't for Ashbell, Claire would have surely died.

Thinking of the splendid Blade Dance that she had used against the Demon Spirits, Claire was again reminded of that overwhelming of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, Ren Ashbell. The same power and skill that she had admired since three years ago. No, if anything it had grown even more powerful.

"If I only had power like that. Power enough to destroy anything that gets in my way…"

"—You desire power so much?"

"...?"

Hearing the sudden voice, Claire quickly turned around. There stood a beautiful girl. It was a girl in a dark dress with lustrous black hair. Her refined face exhibited a subtle grace, and a beauty that somehow seemed unlike normal humans. She had pitch-black eyes, which sucked one in with a single look.

"You seem to have been taking care of my contractor. He, no _she_ gets lonely very easily, you see."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

The girl giggled, and slowly approached Claire. Claire did not move. No, she couldn't move.

"As thanks, I'll give you this child" The girl gracefully stretched out a slender hand. Above her palm, a mass of ominous fog-like black object floated.

"That is a spirit…?" Normally Claire wouldn't accept such a suspicious offer, but right now her heart was weak, very weak. She couldn't help but reach out for that mysterious girl's hand, and the black mist gradually seeped into her hand and disappeared.

"The Demon Spirit of Madness, **Gespenst. **I hope you like it" The girl in black smiled as Claire walked away, towards the arena. "Oh, but I hope Kamito doesn't get too mad about me giving away his spirits. Well that's what he gets for making a contract with miss sword spirit behind my back"

Laughing lightly to herself, the girl disappeared, leaving only a black feather behind

* * *

**As you can see its shorter than the last one. If you read my previous Forwards & Afterwards you'd know why (then again, usually I don't read yours, so I suppose that's fair). First volume finally ends next chapter, and I'm still not sure how to handle the next arc. Oh well *shrugs* here's an omake**

* * *

**Omake: **

This is the record a meeting that took place in the secret organization's headquarters shortly before Kamito left for the academy. Attending the meeting was:

Rubia Elstein, **Sacred Queen**, **Calamity Queen**, Organization founder and head

Grayworth Ciel Mais, **Dusk Witch, **representing parties in the Ordesia Empire

Kamito Kazehaya, **Demon King, The Strongest Blade Dancer, **representing the Alphas Theocracy

Muir Alenstarl, **The Monster, **representing former members of the Instructional school

Lily Flame, **Venom, **representing the Elfim race and the **Murders** Organization

Luminaris Saint Leisched, **Paladin, **representing the Holy Kingdom of Lugia

**Rubia**: Now that the members for **Team Inferno **have been decided, let us move to the next issue. Muir you may have the floor.

**Muir**: Yes, Muir has an veeery important issue to bring up. Though this organization has existed for nearly four years already, we still have yet to name it! All we do is call it the organization, the cause, or our group. Muir motions that a name is given right away.

**Lily**: Won't giving it a name make it easier for hostile parties to find our members or us?

**Muir**: Shut up Lily! All secret organizations have cool names, like the Akatsuki or the Espada!

**Kamito**: Muir, where are you getting these names from?

**Muir**: …Manga…

**Kamito**: Muir, what did I say about reading that sort of thing…

**Muir**: Muir thinks manga is great! Just because onee-sama doesn...…whoops

**Kamito**: Who are you calling onee-sama! I'm not even a girl right now!

**Grayworth**: Now, now, I'm sure that your performance at the last **Blade Dance **just made that much of an impression, so let it go like a good girl...…oh

**Rubia**: I'm sure Muir was just joking. Don't mind it, after all a fine lady should just let this sort of thing...…ah

**Luminaris**: Really, to think that I lost to such a narrow-minded woman...…my bad

**Kamito**: You're defiantly doing this on purpose! Restia!

**Restia**: *yawn* oh, are you ladies done now?

**Kamito**:…..**Demon King, **awaken

**The Rest**: Wait, no! Not here!

Due to the necessity of repairs to the meeting room, the issue of the organization's name was indefinitely shelved.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Internets. This is covers the rest of the first novel, next is Fianna (yay). If you're wondering why this story doesn't have a humor tag, it's because my jokes aren't funny. Also, I apologize for totally ruining the tension that's supposed to exist when this happens in the canon. Well review, and enjoy (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chaos.

That was the only word that could possibly be used to describe the situation in the arena.

Spirits were attacking their own masters. Spectators were striking at anyone they could get their hands on. Spirit knights brandished their swords at the very innocent they were sworn to protect. Elementalists were tackling banging their heads against the column in the middle of the arena. It was a perversion of the splendor and beauty that the art of blade dancing stood for.

"Master, it appears that these people have been affected by a madness spirit," Est said blandly to Kamito.

"Yeah, it seems so" Kamito replied. Madness spirits were spirits that possession type spirits that drove their hosts into a frenzy. Though usually they only affected a single entity, this one was strong enough to bring insanity to the whole arena. "The problem is that the spirit seems to be possessing…"

"Affirmative. That spirit is the hellcat Scarlet, the spirit currently contracted with one Claire Rouge"

Indeed the source of the chaos could clearly be seen. Though it was surrounded by black flames and grown several times in size, it was still recognizable as a certain hellcat. Nearby Claire could be seen on her knees, staying perfectly still, with a dazed look on her face.

"Really, what a pain that girl is. Let's go, Est!" Kamito held out his hand

"Of course. I am your sword after all" Est took it, turning into the famed **Demon Slayer**

Kamito jumped towards Claire, knocking several frenzied spirits flying upon landing. Sensing a threat, the possessed hellcat leapt at him. Batting away the spirit, Kamito rushed up to Claire.

"…A-Ashbell-sama…" Claire said, opening her eyes. She was breathing heavily, and it looked like she would collapse at any moment. Her blood, trickling from the spirit seal on her left hand, was dyeing the sand scattered on the ground red.

"Claire, get yourself together, come to your senses!"

"Wh...What... Why are you here?" Claire said with a confused look. Then she took a look at her surroundings.

There was a blazing, disgusting black flame. Many spirits were in a frenzy, and devouring each other. The students of the academy were losing consciousness from having their divine power consumed and were falling down to the ground one by one. In the stands, cries of anger and agony could be heard.

"Is this the power you desired Claire Rouge!? Is this your idea of a blade dance!?" Kamito shouted while dodging another attack from the possessed hellcat.

"I...I... "Claire paled and was about to say something, but the shook her mind as if changing her mind.

"I... I need the power!" The red twin-tail hair violently sprung up. The black flame blazed even more as if responding to Claire's fury. "You don't understand what it's like, to always be alone!"

"...You're not alone, idiot."

"Eh?" At Kamito's words, Claire raised her head with a blank expression.

"You have wonderful friends like Rinslet and Carol by your side! How can you say you're all alone!?" Kamito approached Claire, taking a step.

"D...Don't come here..." Kamito ignored her taking, another step.

"I said do not come here!" She closed her eyes and strongly struck her leather whip at Kamito's cheek. Red blood flowed from his cheek. Kamito did not block or dodge the strike and just took another step. "And besides them…"

"...!? Why didn't you avoid it?" Claire's lips were quivering. "I didn't plan on hitting you... and yet…"

Taking another step, Kamito stood before Claire and slowly raised his hand over his head. Thinking she was about to be hit Claire closed her eyes. However—

He put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "I am here. I'll be by your side."

"…Eh?" Claire looked up, cheeks dyed bright red.

"If you want power, then—" Kamito looked straight into Claire's eyes and said. "I'll provide it for you. I'll be you contracted spirit until we win the **Blade Dance**"

"Ash…Ashbell-sama…" Claire said with a tear in her eye.

"Now that that's been taken care of, lets deal with this rebellious child" Taking his hand off Claire's head, Kamito blocked the hellcat's strike while still with his back turned to it "Hey, Scarlet. Did you forget your precious master?"

Being called by its name, the hellcat backed off while trembling a bit.

"...Scarlet is alive!?" Claire was taken aback and raised her head. She received an affirmative nod. Claire stared at the thunderously raging black flame. "...Yes that is Scarlet."

She wiped her tears to shake it off. "If that's the case…"

"Claire, stand back. A frenzied spirit will attack anyone, even its contractor." Kamito moved to stop Claire, who started to walk towards the rampaging spirit.

Claire shook her head. "This mess is my fault, so resolving is my responsibility"

The hellcat growled at the approaching girl, then leapt at her. In response, she held up her arms, wrapping the flame spirit in a hug.

"Claire!" Though he was worried, Kamito didn't move out of respect for the girls resolve.

"Sorry Scarlet…for being such an incompetent master…" Claire embraced the spirit, despite being burned by its flames "But…please…please come back, Scarlet!"

In response to the desperate plea, the spirit roared. A black mist burst from its body, and then the hellcat returned to its original form.

* * *

"Scarlet!" With a tearful cry, Claire tightened her grip on the hellcat, making it yowl in protest. It seemed like the hellcat shook off the influence of the madness spirit.

Unbeknownst to the happily crying girl, the black mist that had left the hellcat began surrounding Kamito _"You called, master?"_

_"As expected it was you, **Gespenst**. I knew that water spirit and those demon spirits were acting familiarly, and there aren't that many madness spirits of your strength. If you're here then…"_ Kamito turned to Claire "Hey, where did you make contact with that madness spirit?"

"Well, that's-"before she could finish, she was interrupted by a bewitching voice.

"Oh? Looks like I was found out." A very familiar voice reached Kamito's ears. Turning around Kamito laid his eyes on a beautiful girl, wearing a dark black dress and floating in the air. "Did you like my little prank?"

"Ashbell-sama, be careful! She is the one who gave me that frenzy spirit…"Claire leapt up, pointing an accusatory finger at the girl.

"Restia?...Your sense of humor hasn't changed" Kamito said staring with surprise. Using hand signals that Lily had developed for the organization, Kamito communicated with Restia. _What the heck are you doing here?_

_Let's talk._ Restia signaled back.

Repressing an urge to sigh, Kamito thrust his sword into the ground with his right hand to distract Claire and summoned a spirit with his left, **_"Homulily, Hourglass Shield!"_**

In an instant, a buckler appeared around Kamito's arm and the world took a grayish hue. Looking around Kamito affirmed that time had successfully been stopped. "Now an explanation would be nice, Restia. Did something bad happen? Did the plan change?"

"Nope, I'm just here to see how you were doing." Restia said with a giggle, as she alighted beside him.

"Not that I'm disappointed at seeing you again but…that's it?"

"That's it." With a smile, Restia approached Kamito, but-

"Please step away from my master, darkness spirit" Est, who returned to her humanoid form quickly stepped between them, glaring at Restia malevolently.

"Whoa, calm down Est. Though right now she's acting all evil villainy, this is Restia, the spirit I talked about earlier." Kamito said, trying to placate the sword spirit.

"Yes. I am familiar with the darkness spirit **Restia Ashdoll**." Est replied, not budging a step.

"Ara ara, Kamito. You sure ended up with a troublesome one didn't you? It's been a while sword spirit" Though she smiling, Restia's eyes told a different story. Their clashing aura's literally created sparks between them.

Since he was familiar with both their backgrounds, Kamito wasn't that surprised that they knew each other "W-While I know you were enemies in the past, right now-"

""Shut up!"" The two spirits yelled out in unison.

_"Wow, it's like the mistress meets the wife in here!"_

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"10 gold coins on Restia-nee!"_

_"30 on the new girl!"_

_"50 says they gang up on the master."_

_"Will you be silent!"_ Kamito could feel a headache arising. "Anyway, for the sake of our cause you two should-"

Restia let out a sigh, shaking her head "You still don't understand a woman's heart at all do you?"

"I am your sword. You doesn't need this darkness spirit" Est said to Kamito with a cold glance.

_"Ahem. I'll be collecting those bets now."_

_"Geh, remind me to never bet against **Nostradamus** again…"_

"W-Well…how is everyone else doing right now?" Giving up, Kamito decided to change the subject instead.

"Hm, well Muir went on a rampage, Sjora Khan went back to the Theocracy to report one last time, and Rubia is making sure the plan is perfect. Tee hee, I can't wait until you see her disguise…" Restia laughed lightly.

"So basically not much has changed?" Kamito was glad that Restia's mood improved.

"Oh yeah! Lily said that we needed another air ship, so to raise funds…"

"W-What did she do this time…?" Kamito was getting a very bad feeling. He had oft been the subject of Lily's 'fundraisers'.

"…She sold 'Panties that were worn by the great Ren Ashbell' at an underground auction!" Restia said while amusedly observing Kamito's expression.

"…She didn't…" Kamito was aghast.

"She did. Do you want to know how much they sold for?" However, Kamito was beyond words.

"…Bowser,** Great Blue Shell**" A shell that was much like a turtles appeared in Kamito's hands. The only strange thing was the fact that it was blue and was covered in spikes. And that it had wings. One mustn't forget the wings. Winding up Kamito threw it as hard as he could, and the shell flew off into the distance.

"Even though she did that, wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Restia said, not looking repentant at all.

"…I let her go too easily during that incident with the straw. If I don't punish her, she'll never learn her lesson." Kamito said with a dark expression.

"Well that's true. Now I should really get going" Restia said giving Kamito a good-bye hug.

"Ah, before you do that…"

* * *

"Here?"

"No, no you were a bit more to the left... Now it's a bit to the right"

Kamito and Restia were trying to recreate their positions from when Kamito first stopped time. This was to avoid any suspicions from Claire or any other possible observers.

"Let's see…I had Est…here!" Kamito once again stabbed the arena ground.

"Am I good now Kamito?" Restia asked.

"Yeah, that seems about right. Now lift your arms like this…"

"Like this?"

"No, no, like _this_"

"I see, like that, right?"

"Yeah, that's good. Now…"

It took twenty minutes.

"Okay! That's perfect! I'm restarting time now!" Kamito said, releasing his shield Elemental Waffe.

"…So she's an enemy!" Claire finished what she was about to say before Kamito had stopped time, glancing to her left. Then she looked right with a very confused expression "…Ashbell-sama weren't you standing to my left?"

Kamito exerted a great amount of willpower and repressed a desire to cry. Restia, having less willpower, facepalmed spectacularly. Kamito could see her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I-I'm sure you were just imagining it…I-I mean, she used an attack and I dodged it! It just must have been too fast for you to notice!"

Though she was being very suspicious, Claire was too charmed by her idol's cute, flustered expression to notice. Using that opportunity, Restia took the time to collect herself.

"Y-Yes, that was very impressive of you to dodge my fastest attack!" Though she was trying to sound threatening, her occasional giggles made it rather unconvincing "However are you prepared for-"

Before she could finish, cracks began to appear in the pillar in the center of the arena. From the tear of the cracked stone pillar, a giant human hand appeared.

"You…Did you drive the military spirit,** Glasya-Labolas**, mad!?" Claire asked while trembling with fear.

"Um...of course I did, ahaha…ha…" Being glared at by Kamito's accusatory face, Restia quickly signaled to him._ It wasn't I. It must have been driven mad by **Gespenst** :P._

This time Kamito couldn't hold in the sigh. _Just stick to the plan, okay? And how did you make a smiley with hand signals!?_

"Plan?...Right, It's been three years, ex-master. I'll see you at the** Blade Dance**. There, you will find the answers you're looking for. Until then, good-bye" Restia said in an unconvincing monotone, then disappeared in a shower of black feathers.

"Restia, wait!" Kamito's acting was a bit more convincing, though rather than heartfelt longing, it sounded more like someone with a grudge.

After Restia disappeared, Kamito fell to his knees. _'As much as I love Restia, that was really too tiring'_

"Ashbell-sama, quickly, its coming!" Even Claire's voice calling for Kamito was only absentmindedly heard.

Once again, the ground violently shook. The wall of the arena collapsed due to the tremor and a large amount of rubble poured down over Kamito's head. Kamito barely got out of the way.

"That girl just now, h-how is she related to you?" Running up to him, Claire asked Kamito, worried about his (seemingly) depressed behavior.

"She is…I mean was my contracted spirit. But more importantly we need to do something about that" Kamito said pointing at the rampaging spirit. The battle-class militarized spirit, whose seal was undone was more than ten-odd meters.

It roared violently. just with that, half of the audience seats were blown away. Though it seemed that the audience had already escaped, there were still many citizens outside the arena. From the giant empty hole in the wall, the plaza was in sight. Everyone was screaming while running away. In response to the sudden appearance of Glasya-Labolas, chaos spread everywhere. Placing its hand on the crumbled arena wall,** Glasya-Labolas** slowly walked out.

"Waiting for help from the academy would be too late. The two of us will have to do this." He continued, acting as if he was getting over some huge emotional burden.

"As expected of my new spirit, you won't let just that level of surprise shock you. Let's go Ashbell-sama!" Claire exclaimed, summoning her Elemental Waffe.

"Yeah, I'll show you the blade dance of **The Strongest**" Kamito proclaimed, charging at the giant spirit. With a one-step jump, he pierced its ankle with his sword.

Roaring with displeasure, the giant swung its fist at him. Kamito pulled out the sword and jumped back, then using the giant's arm as a stepping-stone, he jumped again, landing on the spirit's head. He slashed its black crystal-like eyeball, then jumped off quickly.

The giant swung its fist down at Kamito, who blocked it with his sword. It tried to hit him with its other fist, but its arm, which was about to swing down at any time, was twined with a burning flame whip.

"Thanks, Claire!" Kamito quickly took advantage of the time Claire had bought and once again, kicked off the giants arm. Kamito's sword danced in the midair, and then the shining flashing sword cut **Glasya-Labola's** body right in half.

That moment when Kamito cut and turned over **Glasya-Labolas**, Claire was motionlessly staring at him. Though she wasn't consciously aware of it, it wasn't until she watched this splendid blade dance that she truly understood that the person who stood in front of her was the same as the one from three years ago.

The moment **Glasya-Labolas** turned into particles of light, the flame whip returned to the form of a small hellcat. Claire preciously embraced the flame spirit, which had returned to its original form.

"Thank you Scarlet. Thanks to you, I can finally fight beside her…"

* * *

"Even after three years, it looks like the popularity of Ren Ashbell is the same. No, if anything it's gotten even higher." A girl of the long-eared Elfrim race mused aloud. She was admiring a large air ship in a vast hanger. She turned to look at her companion.

"Hm? What are you talking about Lily?" The young girl with grey twin-tails asked Lily.

"It's just I'm astounded how much we managed to make with that one piece of cloth, Muir. We only needed enough for a small transport ship, but we got enough to buy a state-of-the-art military ship from the black market."

"Hm… Muir still thinks that was a bad idea. When onii-sama finds out he'll get very angry…"

"Well, he probably won't find out about this. I doubt he'd miss just one."

"…and the books?" Muir asked curiously.

"W-Well Kamito-senpai doesn't read all that much, so he probably won't find out…right?"

Before Muir could respond, what looked like a blue turtle shell with wings crashed through a wall and struck Lily on the back of the head. It then flew back through the hole that it had created.

"…Muir wonders which one that was for?" Muir left the hanger without looking back at the unconscious Lily. Though it looked like that hurt, Muir thought she deserved it.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kamito found himself lying in bed again. It was not Rinslet's room this time. There were large bookcases and shelves of medicine; this should be the health center of the academy.

_'Right, I took a nap after battling that military spirit'_

"Kamito, you woke up?" A voice could be heard from somewhere. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone. Then something wiggled inside the bed sheets.

"—What!" Kamito quickly pulled up the sheets. Inside, there is the naked sword spirit. "...Est, I thought I told you to avoid calling me Kamito."

"Then Aniue-sama"

"No."

"Daddy."

"Even worse."

"...Onii-chan?"

"...Uh... no!" Kamito averted his eyes slightly. Involuntarily, he felt that the last one was quite good.

"Those are all terms for guys, and I'm pretending to be a girl, remember? Just call me Ren for now"

"Affirmative"

At that moment, the door opened with a thud. "Ashbell-sama did you wake up…"

Claire stiffened as she came inside the room. One couldn't blame her, after all a naked girl only in knee socks was straddling her idol.

"Do not interrupt us. I was (speaking) with Master Ren first." the sword spirit said in a cold monotone.

"Now, now Est. We can all have a nice time (chatting) together" Kamito said, deliberately creating a misunderstanding.

"W-Well…tha-that's a little…" Claire blushed and stuttered uncontrollably. As Claire struggled for words, other sounds could be heard from the corridor.

"My lady if you don't hurry, Miss Claire will be the first!"

"Being the first or not, for me, doesn't mean—"

"...Eh? Rinslet and Carol, what are you doing here?"

" Knight commander, you too, why are you here...!?"

"I ... I'm just here to express our gratitude to Ashbell-sama on behalf of the Sylpid Knights. There is absolutely no other meaning!" The three girls opened the door as they had their conversation. Then, they all noticed Est on the bed at the same time. At this time, Claire finally regained use of her tongue.

"I-If Ashbell-sama w-wants to, th-then all three of us can…!" Claire was about to yell out something rather dangerous, but then noticed Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis.

"What!" "Oops!" "What on earth..."The three stared at Claire, dumbfounded. They looked at each other, then glared at Claire in unison.

"How dare you steal a march, Claire Rouge-, I mean as a knight, I can't allow such sh-shameless behavior!"

"I'll teach you to touch my servant you thieving cat!"

"Sorry Miss Claire, I'm just going with the flow"

Ellis summoned her spear, Rinslet summoned her bow and Carol pulled out a frying pan from who knows where.

"Wait... This is a mistake…what I said meant…" Claire turned to Kamito, but he had already gone back to sleep, snuggling with Est.

"If you my contracted spirit you're supposed to protect me!"

Only two more months until the** Blade Dance**

* * *

**Yeah, I know that Restia was really OOC, as well as Kamito's interactions with her. My excuse is that their relationship has progressed to the point that they can get angry at each other safely. It's definitely, because I don't have the skill to emulate such an awesome character. Nope, not at all. Anyway, I'll probably only be able to get in one more chapter until the trip. (I know Bowser doesn't have a blue shell, so no need to remind me)**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Bonaparte: **_

**Appearance:** A dwarf in a military uniform.

**History: (European History) **Legendary French general famous for being the first French officer to use strategies in battle that did not revolve around the use of white flags. And being short. So short, he got a complex named after him.

**Elemental Waffe: Napoleonic Code **A scroll that, when presented in front of someone, lets the wielder give an absolute command to that person. Unlike a certain eye power, it can be used on someone an infinite number of times. Also unlike a certain eye power, a desire for the order to be carried out must be present for it to work (so you can't use the 'I was just joking when I told her to go on a genocidal rampage' excuse).

_**Homulily: **_

**Appearance**: A giant, misshapen woman in a dress. The top half of her face is missing, instead there are red lilies growing there.

**History: (Madoka Magica) **Homura evolves into this witch when she gets enough despair points. The final evolution of the Moemura evolution chain. If you give her a mega soul-gem, she mega-evolves into Homulucifer.

**Elemental Waffe: Hourglass Buckler **MUDA DA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA**!**

ZA WARUDO!

TOKI WA TOMARE!

KIAI!

Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu.

WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

If you didn't get the reference, it's a shield that can stop time. (Though I'm curious how you found this series without ever touching _JoJo _or _Madoka_ _Magica_)

_**Nostradamus**_:

**Appearance**: A bearded, old man in a nice hat.

**History: (European History)** A man famous telling the future. Or if you're so inclined, a man who was famous for ramblings (that were probably recorded while he was having a seizure or really high) which may or may not have coincided with events that happened latter.

**Elemental Waffe: Seer's Pendant** A necklace that can show its master the future. Visions from this Waffe can be changed, though that rarely happens.


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings Internets. Well, I'm glad I could finish this one before I left (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, refer to my previous comments). There is a MAJOR Attack on Titan spoiler, so if you haven't watched it yet, go do so first. ****For those who were wondering why Kamito is so teasing, its because after spending so much time with Restia, he gradually picked it up. He mostly uses it to defend against fangirls (its had to chase someone when you're suffering from a massive nosebleed). **Well, review and enjoy (or don't)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a clear night, with the full moon shining down on the ground. The air was very crisp, and it was perfect weather for a leisurely walk. However, in the depths of the forest of giant trees, this peaceful atmosphere was being disturbed by the sounds of battle. A young boy was engaging a giant in the middle of the forest. It was a black haired boy, who wore a black vest with a pair of navy blue trousers. In the boy's hand was a sword. He was grasping an ominous, jet-black demon sword that emitted a black fog.

His opponent was a giant, some 17 meters tall. Though it looked like a blonde female, it had no discernible genitalia, and parts of its body were uncovered by skin, leaving exposed muscle. It was running after the boy, who was jumping from tree to tree, with a surprising speed given its size. At a closer glance, one could see many gashes on the giant's limbs, which were recovering very quickly while emitting steam.

"Really, what's with that old hag giving me an dangerous spirit extermination mission at this time of night? Doesn't she know I have a match tomorrow?" The boy was seemingly complaining to himself as he glanced back at the pursuing giant.

"Well even if you fell asleep in the middle of the match, since it's you, you'd probably still end up winning" came the reply from the sword.

"What's with that misplaced confidence? Well let's finish the fight with this troublesome giant first." The boy turned abruptly and began chanting words in the spirit tongue

**_Oh you shadows which writhe in the abyss, come forth and bind mine foes—Dark Chains!_**

From the boys outstretched hands came several black chains that wound themselves around the giant, stopping it in its tracks. The boy jumped on one of the chains and ran towards the giant. However, before he could reach it—

_'It jumped!?'_ The large humanoid had leapt into the air. Adding the downwards tension of the chains to the force of gravity, the giant attempted to stomp on him.

The boy quickly jumped off the chain he was running on and slashed the incoming foot. Severing several of the giant's toes, he landed on one of those toes then jumped up to the giant's arm. From there he kicked off one again until he was level with the spirit's face. With a twirl, he slashed both of the giant's eyes, blinding it.

_'Given its regeneration speed, it should take a few minutes until its eyes heal'_ he thought to himself as he kicked off the giant's head, avoiding a wide swing from the giant, which had broken out of the chains. The giant wildly swung with its right arm, and covered the back of its neck with its left hand. While doing this, it slowly backed up to a tree.

_'Is its neck its weak spot? Or is being obvious on purpose in order to trick me?'_ the boy mused as he easily avoided another blind swing. Though the giant was clearly intelligent, he wasn't sure to what degree.

"You won't be able to beat me if you're just swinging blindly!" Jumping over yet another blind swing, the boy swung his blade down and severed the giant's arm just above the elbow. He then jumped back and latched himself to the side of a tree.

The giant suddenly changed its posture and launched a roundhouse-kick at the tree the boy was hanging off. Cutting cleanly through the tree, the blow was barely blocked by the boy, and he was sent flying into another tree.

_'That was way too accurate for a blind strike! Not even 30 seconds have passed yet, what the heck is going on!?'_ pulling himself out of the tree he looked at the giant walking towards him. He could see steam rapidly rising out of the giant's right eye socket.

"I see, you prioritized regenerating only one eye to speed up the process, huh?" looking closer, he could see that the giant's other wounds had stopped recovering. He didn't have much longer to ponder this, as the giant punched at him. He noticed that the approaching fist was encased in an ice-blue crystal.

_'Body hardening, or something? No matter, there's nothing Restia can't cut through.'_ The boy met blow head on, stabbing his sword forwards _**"Absolute Blade Dance-First Form: Violet Lightning!"**_

A violet flash passed through the giants left arm, splitting it in half down the middle. The boy, now perched on the giant's shoulder, dropped off it and cut in an arc as he reached the giants legs, severing them in a single blow. Unable to support itself, the female giant toppled down.

"Really now, you've quick regeneration, body reinforcement, great strength and speed, not to mention considerable intellect. Any other trump cards or can we get this over with?" the boy flourished his sword as he walked towards the giant's head. As if in response to the boy's taunt, it lifted its head and let out a roar. Suddenly, the boy could feel the ground beneath him shake.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said that… Restia, what did it do?"

"It seemed to have called for reinforcements. Through not as large as this one, several giants are approaching at considerable speed."

"Geh. Will you be able to target them with these trees, Restia?"

"Sure, but when we get back, we're going on a date"

"Sure, fine. Let's go then, **Vorpal Blast**!" the boy thrust his sword to the sky and shot out a stream of black lightning. The sky rumbled, and then several magic circles appeared. From these circles rained down more black lighting, instantly incinerating the giants.

"All hostiles eliminated."

"Yeah, good work Restia" the boy praised the sword as he reached the giant's neck. "Well then, miss giant spirit. You have a choice before you: serve me or I'll be forced to too slay you."

From the giant's neck came a ripping sound. Looking at the source of the noise, the boy could see that a young woman had torn herself out of giant's neck. She had cold, grey eyes and had blonde hair, worn tied behind her in a bun.

"Are you that giant's true form?"

"Yes"

"Very well then, let us form a contract." The boy chanted the ritual words for a spirit contract. "What's your name?"

"Annie. **Annie Leonhardt**."

"Very well than Annie, let us fight together from now on."

Just as the boy finished the contract ceremony—

"IYAAAH!" A scream rung out in the night.

* * *

A girl ran through the forest as if death itself was chasing her. Her shoes had long since slipped off, and the soles of her bare feet were covered with injuries. Due to her long black hair being done up at both sides and her long-sleeved, extravagant, courteous attire, she did not run smoothly. From behind, violent sounds were approaching.

She was a girl who had been invited as a guest of honor for the** Blade Dance**, but in reality, her invitation was just to keep up appearances. Having lost her candidacy for becoming a **Queen** for the **Elemental Lords**, she was treated as the royal family's excess baggage by the other nobles. Even her ladies in waiting scorned her behind her back.

Unable to take the sneering or worse, pitying expressions on everyone's face, she had taken a walk on her own while waiting for the next match in the **Blade Dance**. Unfortunately, she had gotten lost and was still searching for a way out when night fell. Either her family hadn't noticed her disappearance or they hadn't bothered to send help; she didn't know which one was worse.

As she was looking for an exit in the vast forest, she was suddenly chased by a Dryad-type tree spirit, leading to her current situation. Normally, Dryads had the temperament of a docile spirit. Perhaps, it was angry about her stepping and breaking the twigs in the forest. Regardless, she was in serious trouble.

_'It's no good, if this keeps up, I won't escape'_ realizing that she prepared herself. She stopped at that place, turned around and firmly glared at the Dryad.

"You, if you are my knight, then simply go and beat it" Shouting with a shaky voice, she began to recite the summoning to summon her contracted spirit.

**_—Thou servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!_**

Her spirit seal located on her chest glowed briefly but did nothing more. Realizing the futility of her action, despair surfaced on the girl's face. The Dryad let out a roar and swung its log-like spirit arm and the girl closed her eyes, unwilling to face her impending death.

At that moment, a blinding light flashed.

"Eh?" The girl opened her eyes reflexively and gasped. As if time had stopped, the Dryad's fist was poised centimeters from the girls face. Then it suddenly fell into pieces, collapsing into a pile of firewood. Though it was a spirit renowned for its physical strength, it had been destroyed in an instant.

Before the girl's eyes, a single boy was standing. If she had to say it, then the boy had a slender, handsome look. His eyes were so clear that, depending on how one looked at him, he might appear as a girl of the same age.

_'Eh? This person, he seems very familiar…'_ the girl pondered what this might mean.

"Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?" The boy asked in a calm voice.

"Ye...Yeah, I'm fine. You have my gratitude for saving me."

"Is that so... that's good." The boy took a breath in relief, put down the jet-black demon sword and came walking towards her. Looking at the ominous, black sword enshrouded in mist, the girl realized what was bothering her.

"N...No way...why..."

"...?" Seeing the girl's expression stiffen, the boy was puzzled, then, taken aback, covered his face with both hands and shouted. "Gua... Damn it! Argh!"

"Why is Ren Ashbell-sama a boy?" Though this proclamation seemed ridiculous, the boy was far too familiar for this to be passed off as a joke. Besides the boys face and figure, there was also the sword he carried, **The Vorpal Sword**, a blade that was synonymous with the up-and-coming blade dancer. Then, above all else, there was that beautiful sword skill, which was displayed when he brought down the spirit that was in a rage with merely one blow.

"Ah, this is, err, how do I put it ..." The boy was attempting to deceive her frantically and hastily. "Wh...What to do, Restia!"

"I don't care. Even if you're not in the middle of a match, I had always been warning you to be in female clothing."

"But I didn't think that there would be people in the middle of such a forest!"

"Nevertheless, since it was a cute girl, you went to save her without thinking."

"I...It's not like that!" The boy was, for some reason, sneakily talking with the jet-black demon sword that was held in his hand.

The girl was also at a loss at how to respond, for different reasons. For the tournament's favorite to be male was something she had difficulty wrapping her head around. If that became known, it would be a big scandal that would shake the **Blade Dance**.

"Er...err, erm, there are circumstances to this. So, I am a boy but, without asking anything, could you keep this a secret from everyone?" With his troubled-looking black pupils gazing up at her, the girl's chest throbbed mysteriously.

_'Err, what do I do...'_ even if she went around telling people that the Ren Ashbell was a boy, it was unlikely that anyone would believe her, especially considering her current standing among her family. However, was it really alright to let such a powerful, male elementalist wander freely, especially considering the recent rumors of the** Demon King** being resurrected?

"..." However, when she saw that boy's troubled face—

"...I understand." Unintentionally, she nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I won't ask anything. You are the one who saved my life."

Even if her true identity was a boy, Ren Ashbell was still her admired blade dancer. Her Blade Dance gave the girl's heart courage, which was always depressed since that day. That would not change. Not to mention that she (?) had just saved her life. To give a reward to a Knight's meritorious service was the imperial family's precept.

"T...Thank you! You saved me some trouble!" The boy took a breath of relief.

"It's just a verbal promise. How do you know I won't tell anyone later?" Inwardly, she wondered if the boy was a simple person.

"Hmm…intuition?"

"Intuition?"

"Yeah, you don't seem like someone who would break their promise" the boy said with a bright smile. Inwardly he thought that, if it came down to it, he could always erase her memory with spirit magic or just kill her.

Facing such straightforward words accompanied by a bright (?) smile, the girl's cheeks were dyed red. _'Wh-Why is my heart beating so fast...'_

"I'll escort you to the forest's exit, as **Astral Zero's** forests are dangerous." He said holding out his hand.

As he began to walk hand in hand with the girl, he noticed that she was stumbling.

"Your shoes... did they slip off? Come on, I'll carry you." The boy noticed that the girl's feet were covered in injuries, so he took the girl into his arms in a princess-style carry.

"Er...Erm, my breasts are touching your chest, however." Embarrassed, the girl whispered at the side of his ear.

"Yeah?"

"N...Nothing..."

_"Feigning ignorance so you can maintain that comfortable sensation? Ara Ara, you've really grown up as a man all of a sudden…"_

_"Wh-what are you talking about? From this position, I can easily pin her down if she tries to attack me or something." _

_"Ha ha ha, of course"_

Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the girl. "Hey, why did you go so far as to fake being a girl to enter the** Blade Dance**?"

"Hmm? It's because I have I wish I want fulfilled, no matter what." The boy replied.

_'I see, if it's for the Blade Dance wish, even my power...'_

Eventually they approached the match arena. Seeing civilization, the girl was gently put down.

"Well, I'm glad we both got back safely."

"Yeah, thank you. Err..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me your name?"

"My name?"

"Ren Ashbell is an alias, right? Please tell me your real name." After he hesitated for a while, "It's Kamito. Kazehaya Kamito."

"Kazehaya Kamito…is it?"

"Well, err... could we meet again? Kamito."

"Hmm…maybe when the **Blade Danc**e ends, I'll have some free time…"

"Is that so? It's a promise then, Kamito." Saying that the girl turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm…"

* * *

"Wake up please, Master Kamito"

"U...h..." Areishia Spirit Academy, Raven Class dormitory. In one room, upon being called upon, Kazehaya Kamito woke up. Though he was definitely a boy, no one looking at him now would be able to tell. He had beautiful, waist-length hair, a gentle face with piercing black eyes, and a distinctly calming aura. Indeed, he looked like he could be the poster child for this academy of young, noble maidens. Yawning lightly, he looked up to see that a beautiful, nude girl was sitting on his chest.

"…Est, I already told you, when I appear like this, call me Ren… Or rather why are you nude?"

"I'm not nude; I'm properly wearing knee socks." While straddling over Kamito's abdomen, the girl raised her knees to show him.

"I see."

"Yes"

…

…

…

"So could you get off now? I'd like to get up"

"Roger, Master Ren" Est got off him, but approached his face and gave him a sudden kiss.

"...!?" It was a complete surprise attack. it spanned for several seconds.

"Wh-What was that!?"

"A wake up kiss, Kamito."

"I see. And don't call me Kamito"

"Yes"

…

…

…

"Ashbell-sama, since there's a team battle this morning, let's have a really luxurious breakfast…" with a bang, the bathroom door opened. Revealing Claire wrapped in a bath towel. Seeing the nude E— no... knee sock nude Est, she suddenly froze.

"A-Ashbell-sama… wh-what's going on…?"

"Est, explain"

"Yes, I was giving Master Ren a wake up kiss"

"…I-I see… sorry to interrupt." Claire slowly went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Wait, that's not it at all!" Realizing the she had been tricked, Claire rushed out of the bathroom.

"Calm down Claire. Before you say anything, you should fix your appearance."

"Eh?" looking down, Claire saw that her towel had slipped off.

"...Or, do you prefer being like that then, Claire? I'm sorry for misunderstanding your hobbies..." Kamito put his hand on his chin, as if suddenly realizing something.

"Y...You're mistaken, this is...!"

"Is that so?...Oh, I understand now. Were you preparing to attack me in my sleep? Est, good job warning me from this pervert."

"Hmm, protecting my master is my duty after all."

"I-I SAID THAT WASN'T IT!"

Once again, the Raven class dormitory had a noisy morning.

* * *

A certain carriage was approaching Areishia Spirit Academy. An old butler in a suit was working as the coachman of the one-horse carriage. He opened the door of the carriage, revealing a beautiful girl about fifteen, sixteen years old.

"We have arrived, Fianna-sama."

"Yes" Her glossy black hair was fluttering in the gentle breeze. Her cold looking

eyes were emitting a strong will. The girl, called Fianna, alighted from the carriage and looked up at the school building of the Academy.

"Please be careful, Fianna-sama. It is not possible to deceive the eyes of that** Dusk Witch** with cheap tricks."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a clear voice, "I'm also concerned about the rumors regarding Ren Ashbell."

"Hmm, yes. Shortly after entering, she defeated a frenzied militarized spirit in Academy Town. It seems that her blade dancing skills haven't diminished in the slightest."

"That is why I've chosen to enter this academy after all." If that girl (?) announced her candidacy to the **Blade Dance** again, then it was a once in a lifetime chance for her.

"Kamito, I'll forgive you for breaking our promise." Fianna glanced at the school building of the academy and an impish smile surfaced. "However, I'm not letting you escape again."

* * *

About eight minutes had passed since the start of the match. In a deep forest, which was enshrouded in a light purple mist, two shadows were moving quickly.

"Ah, Claire. Watch out." Kamito said while pulling Claire backwards.

"Wha-?" just as she was about to complain, she saw that bluish-white lightning bullets were fired from her left, striking the position she was just at.

The sniper continued to fire the lightning bullets at the duo, but Kamito blocked them all with a flourish of his **Demon Slayer**.

"Claire!" Nodding at this signal, Claire jumped onto a tree branch and released her own elemental waffe. With a sharp cutting sound,** Flame Tongue** very easily cut down the rows of standing trees, revealing the lightning elementalist.

"Humph, a sniper who shows herself is the same as a sea turtle coming on land." Claire thrust her whip in a declaration of victory. While being accompanied by the thunder spirit around her, the girl sniper ran towards the middle of the forest in a flustered manner.

"You're not getting away! Scarlet, chase her!" as Claire shouted, the elemental waffe Flame Tongue transformed into the form of a hellcat, clad in flames.

_'Looks like she recovered quite nicely. Even after being defeated twice by powerful spirits and being possessed by another, the hellcat looks to be in great condition.'_ Kamito thought as he watched the hellcat chase after the escaping sniper. Though Scarlet shot surging crimson flames at the girl, she managed to avoid them and escape into the forest.

"Erg, stay still! Since it came to this, I'll blow everything together with my strongest spirit magic!" Claire said, jumping onto the area she had just cleared.

"Nope. It is another trap." Once again, Kamito pulled Claire backwards. Appearing from underground were gigantic crustacean pincers. A large hole opened in the ground revealing a girl in armor with countless protuberances. It was an elemental waffe that covered the whole body in armor.

"Geh! How did you see through the disguise of my **Breaker Arm**!?"

"How dare you try to trick me! I'll turn you into cinders!" the enraged Claire released countless fireballs from her hand. However, the armored girl charged forwards, completely ignoring these attacks.

"Ha, the flame attribute isn't effective against a carapace spirit. Didn't you learn that from the lecture?" A shoulder-tackle of the carapace armor blew Claire away. Kamito quickly caught the flying Claire. "You alright?"

"Ugh…Y...yeah... Eh... y...you, what are you doing!?" Suddenly, Claire's face turned red. Claire's petite body was being held in such a manner that her back and knees were held by both his hands. It was what was called being carried like a princess.

"Hmm, I believe this is what they call a 'princess carry'."

"Yes, I've always dreamed of being carried by Ashbell-sama like… wait no! Put me down, put me down!"

"As you command" Kamito said letting Claire down. The carapace elementalist had already disappeared. Because Claire was defeated in the attack just now, it seemed that she was waiting for another chance for a surprise attack.

"Humph, so they lured us into a trap with an obvious ambush, did they? As expected of a team of the cunning Wolverine Class." Claire, annoyed, hit the ground hard with her whip.

"Oh? And who missed the obvious ambush?"

"Erk." At this comment, Claire sullenly shut her mouth.

"Well anyway, while not entirely wrong, you weren't entirely right."

"What do you mean?"

"Both these tactics were meant to buy time."

"Buy time? What for?"

"Well if we had more people we could scout the situation, but since it's just the two of us, we probably won't know until they finish preparing." Even if one of the team members was overwhelmingly powerful, having only two people severely limited what could be done. Though information was vital for victory, being separated in this situation would be even worse. They had already defeated two people earlier, but fighting three-on-one would still be very dangerous.

"By the way, is it alright to appear in the middle of a match like that, Madam Freya?" Kamito turned around and, from the inside of the shadow made on the ground, a black figure quickly appeared. The black figure very quickly changed into the form of an adult woman.

She had glossy long black hair. She had a glasses-wearing intellectual appearance, which was increased by her white lab coat.

"Really, how shameful of me to be detected by a student. You live up to your name, Ren Ashbell."

"You're too kind, madam." Kamito performed a perfect curtsey. "But whatever are you doing here?"

"Why I'm just giving poor-scoring students some advice." Freya suddenly smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Ugh" This time it was Kamito's turn to shut his mouth. Though he had learned things necessary for military campaigns and the like while training, he hadn't bothered with things like history or literature. It had shocked the entire academy when the semester grades were released and _the_ Ren Ashbell was near the bottom. (This actually increased his fanbase, since, "seeing her flustered expression while trying to answer a history question is just too cute!" In fact, many students skipped class to observe the Raven Class' history course. )

_"I told you that you could always ask for my help, master"_

_"I appreciate the offer, **Ivy**, but since I've enrolled into this school, I might as well try to learn things myself"_

"…Well? Have you given it any thought?" It seemed that Freya had continued the conversation while he wasn't listening.

"We'll find people before the deadline. We don't really need to have all five members to be high-level elementalists. After all, my plan is for I, alone, and Ashbell-sama through this." Claire muttered unintelligibly and Freya glared at her with a serious face.

"You had better not take team battles lightly, Claire Rouge. You are both certainly superior elementalists but even so, you can't beat a coordinated team." It seemed that they were talking about their lack of team members.

Freya turned to Kamito. "Do you know chess?"

"Yeah, the old hag taught me. I never won though…" Kamito replied _'well not without Ivy's help at least."_

"Then you should know that, as strong as the queen is, she can still be brought down by a pawn"

"I'm well aware."

"But you do not understand it. Your fighting methods feels...awfully isolated. Even though you've beaten all of your opponents so far through brute strength, there will come a time when you can't win alone"

Without answering back anything, Kamito shut his mouth. He, who was raised as an assassin at that mad institution,** Instructional School**, had rarely experienced fighting in coordination with his comrades. Creeping to the target's back and cutting his throat that was his original fighting method. Only during a select few missions did he ever work together with his compatriots.

Even among the people that he worked with, none of them fought like Claire, so their teamwork needed a lot of work.

"Claire Rouge, you too. You do not understand what it means to fight in a team. Though you sometimes make brilliant strategies, you can't properly act on them if you can't work in a team" Teacher Freya sighed and disappeared into the shadow again.

"...Hmm, because of that just now, two minutes have been used up. The time remaining is about five minutes." Even though two people had been eliminated, since there were still three people on the opposing team, it would count as their loss if time ran out. "Hey Claire, throw a fireball there would you"

"? Okay" She suddenly faced the forest and fired a fire attribute spirit magic. The red-hot flames completely licked the ground and the forest near it was reduced to ashes. With the rising black smoke, the girl who wore the carapace armor of her elemental waffe over her body appeared.

"Well, what a frightening ojou-sama."

"This is unexpected... you came out fairly. Have you already given up on a surprise attack?"

"Our roles have ended. The leader's preparations have been readied."

"Preparations?" Claire and Kamito frowned simultaneously, and then glanced in the direction that the carapace girl was staring.

It was a gigantic timber scaffolding. While it was simple, it was still a splendid shrine. On top of that, a small girl with platinum blonde hair and a wooden cane was dancing the dance of a ritual.

_**—Our brethren, now is the time, hand down the iron hammer to the forest devastators!**_

From the top of the gigantic scaffolding, she faced them and thrust the cane with a snap.

"Wh...What's going on, that girl ... when did she make that large-scale shrine!?"

"We were preparing it last night to have it ready for today's match." The carapace elementalist girl proudly held up her pincers.

...Indeed, if it was with that spirit's power, it should be possible to make the shrine in a night.

"Th-that's not fair!"

"It is so! Without a large-scale ritual, I can't call out my contracted spirit!"

"Children like you should just stay silent!"

"Eeeeh, what do you mean by a child, isn't your chest also of a child?"

"What did you say!?"

"I see, she's of the Druid family huh?" Kamito commented while watching the two children (?) argue.

Prior to entering the academy, Kamito had gone over a list of potentially dangerous participants in the** Blade Dance**, and one such person was the daughter of the Druid family. It was a family of ancient honorable elementalists, which had lived in the spirit forest since before the origin of the empire. Though her spirit was unknown, families with long ancestries generally had spirits that were quite powerful.

"So her spirit requires a ritual to summon? Should you really be telling us that?"

"Ah… well it's too late for you anyway"

"We'll just destroy the shrine! Ashbell-sama, I'll hold this girl off, you get to the shrine."

"Sure thing." Kamito began to run towards the shrine. The lighting spirit girl began trying to snipe him again, but he easily blocked or dodged the lightning bullets. However—

"Take this!"

"Whoa!" He didn't expect her to come running out herself. At that moment, an intense flash basked his eyes. The lighting spirit the girl was using blew itself up in front of him. The resulting explosion had knocked the girl unconscious, but had bought enough time for the ritual to be completed.

_****__**—**_Come, tyrant governor! Thou, beast king of the destruction army that grinds and smashes everything! Its name is beast swarm spirit — Cernunnos!

From the forest, the roars of all manner of beasts could be heard. That Druid girl was calling the beasts that were living in** Astral Zero**.

"Beast swarm spirit... a spirit with a vast possession range type!" Claire, who defeated the carapace elementalist, exclaimed. Like the spirit that had possessed Scarlet, it was a spirit that could possess many beasts and drive them into a frenzy. The group of beasts, which were possessed by the beast swarm spirit, made the earth tremor and came charging.

"Ha! I've completed the summoning. Give up!" the Druid girl boldly declared her victory.

"Hmm? You've certainly gathered several dangerous beasts but…So what?" a chilling voice came from behind her.

"Hyah! H-H-How did you get up here!?"

"Climbing up that shrine wasn't that hard or anything. As I was saying, since all your other teammates were eliminated, defeating you here means I win, even if you completed the summoning" Kamito coolly said , pointing his blade at the girl. "Give up, it's your loss"

"The match is over."

Freya, who appeared quickly like a shadow, blew the whistle that marked the end of the match.

* * *

**Lots of fights in this one. Still not sure how to handle Jio (joke vs. serious). Actually, I'm not sure what to write in this section either. Since no one reads it, I could probably write thesis on the popularity of dubstep and no one would care. I am curious what you think of the anime so far, though (like it? hate it? didn't watch?). Well anyway, see you peoples in a few weeks I suppose.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Annie:**_

**Appearance**: Light blonde girl with grey eyes.

**History:(Attack on Titan)** Badass villain who outfoxes the survey corps at every turn. Even when she lost, she still won. Killed a favorite of a lot of people though

**Waffe: Crystal Gauntlets** Light-blue gloves made of crystal. Can be used to harden one's body, increasing attack and defensive abilities (there's a dirty joke in there somewhere. You can probably find it yourself). Can also be used to trap an enemy in a block of crystal, or yourself if necessary.

_**Bowser:**_

**Appearance:** Giant turtle thing. Has a blue shell with wings for some reason.

**History: (Mario)** Seriously? Do your really not know who Bowser is? Has wings so that he can fly out of lava now, removing his primary weakness.

**Waffe: Great Blue Shell** A blue turtle shell with wings. Will track and hit any enemy that it is aimed at, but the target must be known by the user first. Can change sizes and impact speed, ranging from a pea-sized tap to a castle-sized rail-gun shot. Can also explode (for some reason)


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Internets. It's been a while hasn't it. If you were worried, I'm not dead! Some characters will probably be OOC in this chapter, since I haven't written in awhile so bear with it. Also New Zealand was great (as if any of you care...). Well, without further ado, here's chapter 8. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mmm!"

Claire Rouge was stuffing a cream bun down her throat while glaring at a certain blade dancer. The three of them were sitting and having a slightly late lunch at a round table near a window in the school cafeteria.

"Hm? What's with that dissatisfied expression Claire? We won right?"

"Don't give me that! How could you abandon me to that horde of beasts after beating that druid girl! I was chased around for hours!"

"Ah. That was obviously because I had great faith in your ability to beat them on your own. I must say that you disappointed me." Kamito said while looking at Claire reproachfully.

"I-Is that so? I'm sorry…"

"? Master Ren, didn't you walk around campus and then eat lunch before having a sudden realization and then rushed bac-"

"Ah, Est, have a cookie"

"Hm. Thank you Master Ren." Est accepted the bribe easily.

"…" Claire glared at Kamito.

"W-Well exercise is good for you…besides our rank rose again, so don't mind it"

"I WILL MIND IT!"

_"Heh, looks like that ojou-sama is really mad at you this time." _

_ "Yes, I'm well aware. I'm more concerned about our lack of teamwork." _Kamito was overwhelmingly strong, and Claire was a very competent elementalist in her own right. However, against an entire team neither would have much chance of success, especially considering that participants of the **Blade Dance **were among the best in the continent.

_"Well if you used your full strength, you would probably win against every team combined. It must be frustrating to restrict your strength to just that of Ren Ashbell (__**Strongest Blade Dancer**__)" _

_ "Though what you say is true, I can't help but think you're mocking me, __**Leviathan…" **_

"Why do you have such a sullen face right now? What's wrong?"

"Did you forget to put sugar into your coffee?"

Claire and Est peered looked at him with a worried look.

"No, sorry, it's just..."

"By any chance, is it about that darkness spirit?"

"Hm?...Yeah, sure that was what I was thinking about." It took Kamito a moment to realize Claire was talking about Restia.

"Ah, everyone, having lunch?"

A cool but elegant voice was heard. Kamito turned around to see a green-eyed blond stride towards them in an arrogant, yet elegant fashion.

"Fufu, what a delicious smell."

A girl, who was dressed in a maid uniform, was standing the blonde with a gentle smile. It was Rinslet and Carol.

"...Why did you come here, Rinslet?" Claire swallowed her bun and sternly glared at her.

"I just happened to pass by. What a very simple lunch, having just buns." Rinslet brushed her hair and looked down on the three of them calmly.

"Milady is saying that she wants to eat together with everyone."

"Wh... Carol, what are you saying!?" Rinslet's face turned bright red as she hits Carol's shoulders.

"Well you're welcome to eat with us" Kamito said offering Rinslet a seat (and ignoring Claire's glare of displeasure).

"I-it's n-not like I particularly want to eat together with you all!"

"Milady is saying thank you very much for the seat"

"Carol!"

* * *

"Have you heard? Apparently there is going to be a new student transferring into our class soon." While the girls (?) were chatting, this subject suddenly came up.

"Really, even though Ashbell-sama just arrived?"

"Yeah. According to my sources, she is a holy spirit user, and a fairly decent one at that." Carol, who brought up the rumor, consulted her notes.

"Holy spirit user, huh?" At the mention of holy spirits, Luminaris came to mind. _'I'm just glad she's on our side this time…'_

"Ah, by the way, it seems like it's a very lovely big-chested girl."

"Carol, from where on earth did you procure such information?"

"Hmm…Secret"

"I see, well whatever." The girls (?) talk continued for some time until-

"Ahem!" Rinslet cleared her throat and said, "Have you gathered your blade dance team members?"

"...N-not yet." Claire shook her head in shame to Rinslet.

"Fu fu fu, well I suppose someone of your level wouldn't be able to get many competent people to join your team."

"W-Well what about you? Do you have a full team!?"

"Tha-that's ... I just have not found a person who balances with my level!"

"Ashbell-sama…" Carol whispered to Kamito

"Let me guess. No one wants to be in a team with her because of her overbearing pride, even though at heart she's a good person?"

"That's right..." Carol nodded. Both of them then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Grr…I wonder if there is still any competent people left to form a team with…"

"Haa… if only there were a good person to add to my team…"

Both Rinslet and Claire also let out a sigh, bemoaning their current situation.

"W-well there might be some teams that aren't quite complete yet. There might be some nearby…"

"I-I guess there might be some skilled loner that might happen to be very close at hand…" Both said this at the same time.

"H-Hey! You're describing my team aren't you! Well you aren't getting in!"

"Wh-what are you talking about!? You just want to be part of my team don't you!?"

"Master Ren, Master Ren."

"Hm? What is it Est?"

"I don't quite understand. Claire and Rinslet clearly want to be on the same team, yet neither seems to want to admit it. What is going on?"

"Ah. You see, these two are what is commonly known as a tsundere. It is very difficult for this kind of person to admit what they truly think, so they hide behind a mask of aggression and/or pride."

"Hm? I still don't understand"

"Is that so? I'll try demonstrating for you then. I'm not quite at their level though, so it might not be that good of a demonstration" Kamito took a bun from the table "Have a jam bun Est. Ah, but it's not like I'm giving it to you because I like you or anything, it's just I find the color of this bun annoying "

"Eh…Master Ren doesn't like me…? Is Est…not needed…?" Though Est remained expressionless, her eyes showed great sadness and she was trembling slightly.

"No, no, no! That's not the case at all! I like Est very much! Est is the best, yay!" To console his contracted spirit, Kamito enwrapped Est in a hug and put her on his lap. At this, several nearby girls blushed. "Don't pay any of what I said any mind. I was just demonstrating a tsundere, remember?"

"Y-Yes" though still a bit shaken, Est regained her composure "then allow me to try. 'It's not like I'm sitting on the lap because you put me on it or anything', how was that?"

"Hm… that wasn't quite right, but since it was so cute, I'll give it a pass!" Kamito gave Est another hug. At this several nearby girls let out a squeal

_"Hey boss, I know that the Ring makes your mind as well as body feminine, but try to keep in mind you're still a guy, okay?" _

_ "R-right. Thanks for the reminder…" _

"What's with all the noise in here!?" A cold voice sounded. Turning around, Kamito sighted a blue-haired girl with a ponytail. With her were her two subordinates

"Oh, hey there Ellis. What are you doing here? You too, Reishia and Rakka"

"A-Ah Ashbell-sama… I-I'm here to say something to you!"

"Oh, are you here for a rematch? I'll burn you to cinders…" Claire said with a challenging tone.

"I wasn't talking to you Claire Rouge. If you feel the need to talk then please wait your turn." Ellis put her hand on her sword's hilt.

"Now, now, calm down you two. What business did you have with me again?"

"So, err..."

"Come on, Captain, it's better to say it quickly."

"Despite always being resolved, you're hesitating at such a time?"

Encouraged by her subordinates, Ellis took a deep breath and shouted: "What I'm saying is... I-I want you!"

At these words many of the surrounding girls swooned (most of them with nosebleeds). Those who retained consciousness were stunned into silence. Even Rakka and Reishia were dumbfounded.

Only Kamito remained unaffected "Ellis, I admire your courage, but if you wish to proclaim such a thing, I think it's best to do so in private. That way we can enjoy ourselves without holding back"

"Th-that's not it! That's not what I meant at all!" Ellis replied in a fluster.

"Oh? The pray tell, what did you mean?"

"Ren Ashbell…would you like to join my team?" at these words, everyone sitting at the table stiffened, then stared at Claire.

"Join your team, huh?" thinking about it, Kamito thought that would probably be the best option. Ellis' team was nearly complete and its members were quite competent. Ellis herself was on par with Claire, so joining Ellis' team would make entering the **Blade Dance **a lot easier. However…

"Sorry, I already promised to win this hellcat the **Blade Dance**"

"...I see." Ellis tightly bit her lips. However, by the next moment, she had already returned to her cool expression.

"I understand. I'm sorry for asking something unreasonable so suddenly."

"No, thank you for inviting me." The two exchanged bows.

"Ahh, you've been rejected."

"It's alright, the captain has us."

"Y-you guys... I-it's not like that!" Ellis turned bright red and shouted at her two comrades, who were grinning and teasing her. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around suddenly. "Ah, that's right. The academy director wants to see you."

"Greyworth? I wonder what this is about" Kamito had a feeling more trouble was coming his way.

* * *

At a table of a coffee lounge, a strange pair of customers was sitting. One of them was a black haired girl dressed in a jet-black dress. The darkness spirit Restia; the perpetrator who drove the militarized spirit brought in from the imperial capital mad, and brought great damage to Academy Town a week ago, as well as the sword of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**.

And then, the other person had steel-like hard black hair. It was a boy— skinny with dark skin. He had well-featured looks but just his red eyes could not be expressed other than being glaring.

The two of them were clearly conspicuous in such a place, but no one in the surroundings paid any attention to them; it seemed as if their presences were not even perceived.

"So, I just have to steal that specific sealed material from the academy's library?"

"Correct. It's not such a difficult job now is it? Especially for a former member of the **Instructional School**."

"Tch, it's still an annoying task. Why do you even need it anyway?"

"Well, I wonder. It really isn't your business, now is it? Will you accept the job or not?"

"Fine, I'll steal the information for you"

"Excellent, now about the fee-"

"There is no need. Instead I'll have you do a favor for me."

"A favor…is it?"

"Yeah, give me a chance to meet _him_. You know, the current **Demon King**

"Oh? Why would you want an audience with my king?"

"I'll kill him, and then I, Jio Inzagi, will become the new **Demon King**!" the boy boldly proclaimed.

"Pfft! Are you serious? Well, having a job done for free benefits us, so I don't see why not." Restia replied, unable to contain her laughter.

"Don't mock me darkness spirit! I can make you mine right now you know…" Jio held out an ominously glowing red stone.

"Yes, yes" Restia waved her hand nonchalantly "well in compensation for not having to pay, I'll lend you this spirit, to make the job easier"

"I don't need your charity, darkness spirit!"

"Are you sure? It's one of the strongest darkness spirits out there: **Thanatos**"

After a brief moment of indecision, the boy agreed to take the spirit. On the boy's dark body, a glowing spirit seal was added to the many others that covered his body.

"Hm, that makes 72, how perfect. I'll get you that book, just make sure you uphold your end of the deal…" The next instant neither the boy, nor the darkness spirit could be found at the table.

* * *

Kamito arrived at Greyworth's room and entered.

"You're late boy. How long were you planning on making a lady wait?"

"You calling for me generally means trouble, so naturally my footsteps became heavy. What do you want old hag?"

"Well it seems the past has come back to haunt you, though in this case it might benefit you? Well I guess you can find out for yourself- You can come in now"

These last words were not directed at Kamito. Just as Kamito began to consider Greyworth's words, a beautiful girl with black hair and matching eyes (and considerably large bust) entered the room. She was wearing a black uniform, different from the academies with a short skirt.

"Is she the rumored transfer student?" Kamito glanced back at Greyworth and received an affirmative nod.

"So you didn't remember…" Not quite hearing the girls whisper, Kamito turned back to her.

"Ah, sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying it's rude to ask about others before introducing yourself, Ren Ashbell-san. Or perhaps I should say Kamito Kazehaya-kun?" the girl boldly stated with a giggle.

With those words, the atmosphere became ice-cold. The black-haired girl found herself instantly surrounded by all manner of elemental waffe. Swords, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, clubs, guns, and some items whose use couldn't be discerned from their appearance could be seen. Each of the waffe had enough power to destroy the entire building. Kamito himself was glaring fiercely at the girl, with none of his usual kindness on his face. Faced with such overwhelming bloodlust, the girl fainted.

Though Kamito was filled with the intent to annihilate the potential threat, he did not harm the girl, since-

A jet black sword was being pointed at his neck. It was the elemental waffe of Greyworth's contracted spirit, the demon sword **Stormbringer. **

Kamito glared menacingly at black blade. "Oi, **Earl Void. **Who do you think you're pointing your blade at?"

Though his voice wasn't particularly loud, it carried weight. The black sword in Greyworth's hands trembled, then collapsed into a formless mass of darkness. The cowed demon spirit then hid behind Greyworth's legs, shaking violently.

"To make even the great demon **Void **hide like a beaten dog, you really are a ridiculous monster…"

"I don't want to hear that from you. Why did you stop me?"

"Why did I stop you? Even if it's me, it'll be a hassle to cover up the death of a princess, you know…"

"A princess?"

"Yes. Didn't you recognize her? She is the Ordesia Empire's second princess, her Highness Fianna Ray Ordesia."

"…the **Lost Queen**, huh?"

"Oh, have you heard of that incident since then?"

"Yeah" Kamito vaguely remembered Rubia mentioning that she was remorseful for causing one of her kouhai to lose her connection with her spirit. "But why does she know who I am? And what do you mean by since then?"

"? What are you talking about, weren't you the one who wanted her monitored?"

"Huh? What are _you_ talking about? I've barely even heard of her before this, why would I have her monitored?"

"Seriously, after all the trouble it took to get a princess monitored, you doesn't even remember telling her who you were? Are you getting old, boy?" Greyworth said, incredulous.

"Well depending on how you look at it, I'm considerably older than you…that's not the point, I don't recall every meeting any princesses, let alone telling them my identity!"

"You really don't remember, do you? Well since you made me go through all that effort three years ago, I think I'll trouble you now."

"Just tell me already!"

"Shouldn't you be erasing the girl's memory? Trying to kill royalty will get you a punishment worse than death.

"Geh. We'll discuss this later…"

* * *

The first thing Fianna saw when she woke up was the beautiful face of the legendary, **Strongest Blade Dancer. **

"Ah you woke up. Are you alright? You collapsed so suddenly."

"Huh? Y-Yes I'm quite alright" Fianna vaguely remembered entering the room but after that she was drawing a blank.

"It is nice to meet you, Fianna-sama. I'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know me." Kamito performed a perfect curtsey and gave Fianna a light smile.

"Hm?...ah, there's no need to call me Fianna-sama. We're both students here after all." Fianna returned the curtsey _'So he doesn't remember me after all'_

"As you wish. I've heard from Greyworth already; you wish for me and my team to act as body guards for you while you reseal a strategic-class spirit in the Mine Town Gado, is that correct?" Kamito asked, maintain a courteous smile. Curtseying while wearing such a short skirt revealed certain things but Kamito diplomatically didn't comment.

_'But Gado? Wasn't that spirit one that we were targeting? What's your game Greyworth?' _Kamito recalled Muir saying there was a "fun" looking earth spirit sealed under that town.

"Yes. I'll need someone to protect me should anything happens during the ritual kagura."

"I suppose. Well, I'm fine with taking the mission but I'll have to confirm with my teammate Claire before I can accept."

"Claire?...Claire Elstein?"

_'Right, she lost her position as a __**Fire Queen **__candidate because of Rubia-nee' _Kamito reminded himself."Will there be a problem, Fianna?"

"No…I don't intend to back down to just the sister after all.

* * *

Kamito, who left the office, took Fianna on a tour around the academy building. She had an elegant light manner of walking. It seemed that a real princess' way of walking was very polished.

"Fianna, are you wearing the **Divine Ritual Institute's** uniform?"

"Yes I am, does it suit me?"

"Hm, yes it does. You look great"

"Geez, I already said not to speak so formally didn't I, Ashbell-san?" Fianna pouted, linking arms with Kamito.

"Even if you say that, being nonchalant towards royalty is a bit…" Kamito replied while looking a way awkwardly.

"Hey, Hey isn't that the new student?"

"Y-Yeah and she's already acting friendly with Ashbell-sama."

"I'm so envious!"

"B-but that girl is beautiful as well isn't she?"

"Yeah, she and Ashbell-sama make a good pair don't you think?"

"Well Ashbell-sama isn't that great! I heard she plays around with the hellcat and the knight commander!"

"You say that, but who begged me last week for money to buy the latest Ashbell figurine?"

"Ah, w-well that was…"

A myriad of rather loud whispers could be heard in the hallways as Fianna and Kamito walked by.

"Hmm, Kamito-kun, you're quite popular." Fianna said suddenly, trying to elicit a reaction.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that here" Kamito said rather nonchalantly.

"Humph, so you already knew?" Fianna asked, nonplussed by Kamito's lack of reaction.

"Who knows" Kamito said with a shrug. _'Well at least it seems the memory wipe was successful. Even if it was just a few seconds worth of memory, my skill level isn't even close to Resita's"_

While Kamito was considering this, he felt an incredibly soft sensation on his arm. Fianna had pressed her chest against his arm suddenly. The intensity of the surrounding girl's gazes increased.

"Hey Fianna…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Your chest is-"

"Don't mind it. Or do you dislike an immodest princess?" Fianna whispered into Kamito's ear. The sharpness of the gazes of the girls passing by along the corridor further increased. Whispers of "Damn it, I'm envious!" and "H-How bold, in broad daylight!" could be heard.

Fianna was enjoyably gazing up at Kamito. "Fu fu, it seems like everyone is jealous."

"Is that so? Should I make them more jealous?" Kamito suddenly pushed Fianna against a wall. All sorts of shrieks could be heard from a bit away.

"O-Oh my…h-how bold Kamito-kun!" Fianna looked away, flustered now that the initiative had been taken from her.

"Talk. How do you know who I am?" Kamito said in a cold tone, completely unlike his original (?) calm but teasing voice. Since his face was facing away from them, none of the watching girls could see his glaring facial expression.

Instead of feeling threatened,however, Fianna instead expressed displeasure. "...I knew it, you don't remember."

"No I don't, so would you kindly tell me?"

"I refuse. Ah, but don't worry I'll keep it a secret from everyone, I did promise after all." Fianna said, giving Kamito a wink.

"Ashbell-sama!" before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by Claire shouting out. It seems that she was looking for him. "Where the heck have you be-"

She suddenly froze, seeing the pair's posture, like that of two lovers about to kiss.

"Y-y-y-y-you! Wh-Wh-What is thissssss!" Claire shouted out, brandishing her flame whip.

"Ah, good timing Claire. This is our newest teammate Fianna." Kamito said, turning to Claire with a bright smile. None of his earlier threatening aura could be seen. At this unexpected introduction, the confused Claire stopped in her tracks. Fianna reacted to that name Kamito said. She gently parted her arms from Kamito and glared at Claire with a sharp look.

"So you're Claire Elstein, huh?"

"That's right. So what?"

"You are that person's sister..." Kamito felt like invisible fireworks scattered in Fianna's eyes glaring at Claire.

* * *

"No way, I won't accept this!" It was evening. Claire's angry voice reverberated throughout the Raven Class dormitory.

"I've already had to concede to her joining the team due to the guarding quest, but-"She brushed her red twin-tail hair in irritation.

"Why is this girl in the same room with us?!" She faced Fianna, who was drinking her cup of black tea in elegant small sips, and thrust her finger toward her.

Turning away standoffishly, Fianna sighed and muttered. "What a small room, I wouldn't have thought that this is a place where a noble could live in."

"Sh...Shut up! If you have complaints, why don't you take it up to the academy director?"

"What I am talking about is how messy the room is. Can't you hear the sarcasm of the remark?"

"Grr... I-It's usually properly tidied up!" At this Kamito almost let out a snort.

"Well it clearly isn't now. How are three people supposed to live in such conditions?"

"If that's your complaint, then get out!"

_'Really, these two have been at it for hours. Could they just settle down already?" _Est, who had gotten bored, had fallen asleep on Kamito's lap.

"Since there isn't much space, I could leave." Kamito said trying to end the debate.

"No way! If you leave I'll be lonely… I mean who would do the laundry and cook!"

"Do that yourself."

"W-Well, you might get targeted by the other girls if you slept in the open!"

"Don't worry. I've trained myself to defend myself even in my sleep. Anyone seeking to remove me from the **Blade Dance **would be in for a surprise."

"That's not what I meant by targeting…"

"Hey, what's your relationship with Claire anyway, Ashbell-san?"

"O-obviously we're master and-"before Claire could finish, Kamito covered her mouth. "We're just teammates."

"Teammates, is it?" Fianna said while nodding satisfactorily.

"W-well what's your relationship with Ashbell-sama!? Despite being a freshly admitted student, aren't you being very intimate?" this time it was Claire's turn.

"Me? Well…I'm her little sister!"

"What nonsense it this? In the first place there's already someone taking that pos-"

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumors about male elementalists disguising themselves as-"

"Ah, yes that's right. Fianna is my little sister. Yep." Fianna murmured the magic words and Kamito nodded right away. Kamito gave Fianna a light glare, who just whistled and looked away.

"I-I see, just a little sister, huh?" Claire let out a relieved sigh.

"However, I'm her stepsister."

"Stepsister!?"

"That's right, furthermore, a naughty stepsister."

"A nau-naughty stepsister!?" Claire's face turned bright red in a split second.

_'...What on earth was she imagining?'_

"Here's a hint, stepsiblings can be married in this country, right onee-sama?" Suddenly, Fianna tightly pressed her large breasts unto Kamito's arms.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing! You idiot perverts!" Claire exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Claire. Even if we were stepsiblings, same sex marriage isn't allowed in this country, remember?"

"'Even if we were'? But she said…" Claire glared at Fianna and was met with a teasing smile.

"Fu fu fu, I can't believe you fell for that" Fianna said, sticking her tongue at Claire.

"I can't take it anymore! Fianna, I challenge you to a duel!" Claire turned bright red from embarrassment and pointed a finger at Fianna.

"Fine, but I'll determine the method of combat" Fianna replied coolly.

"Sounds good to me! Bring it on."

"Very well then. We shall determine the winner with-"

* * *

"Umm, let's see. Tuna, mackerel, shrimp, and…ugh, I have no choice but to splurge a bit and use some crab…" Claire ran a hand through her hair as she decided ingredients.

The "battle" that Fianna had decided on was cooking. With Kamito as the judge, the two would have an hour to prepare a dish.

_'It seems Fianna has accurately determined Claire's weakness…' _

_ "Ah, even if it's bad please leave it to me. I'll eat it all." _

_ "Thanks, __**Beelzebub.**__ Besides what I've cooked, I don't think I've ever seen her eat anything besides canned food." _

"Hey Claire, what are you cooking?"

"Seafood curry. I've watched you prepare some, so it should be alright."

"I-Is that so? Well I'll go see how Fianna is doing…" Kamito said, backing away _'Can you even put crab in seafood curry?'_

Kamito walked to Fianna's side of the kitchen, to see her skillfully cut up some carrots and put them into stew.

"Oh? You seem to be doing well"

"Of course. During the time at the **Divine Ritual Institute**, although there was a ritual to offer cooked meals to high ranking spirits only once a month, all of them were satisfied with my offered meals and returned to **Astral Zero**."

"Really? That's amazing." Kamito replied, honestly impressed.

_"Ugh…I feel a bit sick" _

_ "Hm? Something wrong __**Tamamo**__?" _

_ "I-it's nothing. I was just vaguely reminded something rather unpleasant, from before I formed a contract with you, master." _

_ "? Is that so? Well I hope you feel better, then." _

Ending the conversation, Kamito looked back at Fianna. With her hair tied back for the sake of hygienic cooking, she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Ashbell-san. I know being an adolescent boy is troublesome but could you stop visually undressing me?"

"What the heck are you talking about? Did the fumes from your cooking mess with your brain or something? Besides, I'm technically and adolescent girl right now."

"Oh really? Now that I think about it, the spirit **Ardhanari **disappeared fairly soon after the end of the last **Blade Dance. **To think you'd go that far for your hobby…" Fianna said stroking her chin.

"I'm surprised you know of it. I thought it was a pretty obscure spirit. And for the record, this isn't a hobby."

"What are you talking about? The **Sacred Queen **used **Ardhanari **to sneak into Solomon's castle disguised as a servant, you know? It's a revered spirit at the **Divine Ritual Institute.**"

"Oh, I've always wondered how she got in back then. So she was disguised as a boy, huh?" Kamito said deep in thought _"Is this why you never speak of your former masters?"_

_ "Well… yeah, sorry about that." _

_ "Its fine, its fine, that was a long time ago, and I was a different person. If anything, I should be thanking Areishia for killing me back then; being consumed by the power of the __**Darkness Elemental Lord**__ isn't the most…pleasant of experiences." _

Kamito would have continued but was interrupted by Fianna putting her hand on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm reading your mind. Let's see, you're thinking about…naked maids?"

"Oh, wow. How'd you know?" Kamito replied in a monotone.

"Eh, I was right!?"

* * *

Eventually, both parties were finished with their cooking. The judges (Est and Scarlet had been added to ensure a fair contest) sat side by side waiting for the food to be presented.

First up was Claire's dish. It was, as Claire had earlier said, a serving of seafood curry. At least that's what it was supposed to be.

"Hey Claire? Is this supposed to be food?"

On the plate was a black lump of… something.

"...I-I just overcooked it a bit, that's all!"

"It's awfully bitter." Est, who sampled a mouthful, muttered that expressionlessly, while holding out a small sign with a "1" on it.

"Et tu, Est!"

"Isn't that obvious? Est, you've done well."

"Wh-What, Scarlet is deliciously eating it."

"That's because it's a fire spirit. It's natural that it would enjoy eating charcoal."

"...Isn't Est also a spirit?! I don't think she understands the taste of a delicate cuisine."

"Use of abusive language towards a judge. Claire gets a point deduction." Expressionlessly, Est raised up a "0" sign.

Next was Fianna's dish. "It couldn't possibly be worse" was what Kamito thought but-

*Bubble, Bubble, Bubble*

It was an ominously bubbling, red stew, which emitted a disgusting stench.

_'It smells even worse than the sewers that I once had to sneak through…' _

"Um, what is... this?"

"This is the Ordesia royal family's specialty, the white stew."

"How is it white!?"

"Wh...What is this?! There's no way anyone could eat such a thing!" Claire pushed aside her own matters and complained,

"Hm? The daughter of the Elstein family is complaining about something without even trying it? Is that something nobles should do?" Fianna brushed her glossy black hair and looked down at Claire.

"Fine, I get it, I get it! I just have to eat some, right!?" Claire yelled out grabbing a spoon. It seems she totally didn't noticed that Fianna hadn't bothered trying Claire's own dish.

The moment Claire nodded, Fianna expressed a wicked smile.

"Hey, Claire, that's seriously dangerous—" Without time for Kamito to stop Claire, she put the spoon into her mouth. And then, at the next moment-

"Hyguu—!?" Claire suddenly collapsed.

"It's my victory." Fianna placed her hand at her waist and smiled.

"Err, it was that kind of match?"

"Is that not it?" Fianna looked surprised.

"Well I suppose the conditions for victory weren't specified… But, wait, didn't you say you cooked for spirits back at the institute?"

"Yep. Every spirit who I feed left, satisfied after one bite."

_"Uwah, now I remember! Master, this girl almost killed me with her cooking once. Ugh, the memory is making me sick, I think I'm going to vomit…" _

"What a terrifying cooking ability…"

* * *

_'Really, what a troublesome day' _Kamito thought to himself as he stood in the shower. Half an hour had passed since Claire collapsed, and Kamito was now getting ready for bed.

_'Fianna Ray Ordesia, huh? Now that I think about it, something about that name does seem awfully familiar…well it doesn't seem like she means any harm, and she is being monitored after all.' _After dinner, Kamito had tracked down Fianna's observer (who happened to be another former member of the **Instructional School**) and had verified that Fianna hadn't told anyone about him. _'Even so, I'll have to watch my step. Dealing with royalty is no joke'_

"Hey Kamito-kun, I'm coming in." Kamito's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Fianna came in, wearing only a towel.

"…I'm fairly certain that I told you not to call me that. The walls have ears after all." Kamito said before turning back to the showerhead.

"Geez, even this isn't enough to fluster you? This is the first time I've ever shown this much skin to a boy, you know? Ah, wait, you're currently a girl aren't you?" Fianna said bashfully.

"…Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't fall for such a blatant attempt at seduction. What do you want from me, anyway?"

"Hey, even for me this is quite embarrassing, you know? Hurry up and get ensnared!" Fianna said, while pressing her chest to Kamito's back.

"Ensnared, huh? You aren't even trying to hide it anymore…"

_"Well I bet that feels quite nice, so why don't you just accept it?" _

_ "You're missing the point. She's trying to manipulate master, she clearly can't be trusted."_

"Wh-What's going on in here!?" The conversation was ended by Claire suddenly barging into the bathroom.

"Don't interrupt us Claire. I'm washing Ashbell-san's back right now."

"You!...Why I'll!"

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"I'll… I'll wash her back too!"

""Hah?""

* * *

"Hey, hey, Ashbell-san. My washing skills are much more comfortable than that no-chest's right?"

"What are you saying? Ashbell-sama clearly prefers my washing, isn't it obvious?"

Kamito was attempting to contain his rising irritation as the two girls continued their endless bickering. That being said, any other male would probably kill to be in his current position (though he isn't really male at the moment).

"Hm? Say, Fianna your spirit is a holy spirit, right? Would you care to show us?" Kamito decided to vent a little by troubling Fianna _'If you're going to toy with my secrets, I don't see why I shouldn't mess with yours." _

"Oh yeah, we haven't seen it yet have we? I bet it's not nearly as strong as my Scarlet!"

"W-well, I'll show it to you when it's necessary. An elementalist shouldn't thoughtlessly summon her contracted spirit."

"If you don't establish communication with your contracted spirit daily, mutual trust can't be created!"

Fianna's expression hardened. "…You wouldn't understand, Claire Rouge…"

"...? Hey, what do you mean by that—"

Before Claire could finish, Kamito suddenly got up.

"Ashbell-san?"

"I hear sounds of battle. Let's go investigate."

"Huh? A battle, here?"

"Yeah. Hey, Est! Sorry to disturb your sleep, but we're going" calling out to his sword spirit, Kamito hurriedly got dressed in his uniform.

"Ah, wait for us!"

* * *

Quickly arriving at the scene, Kamito, Claire, and Fianna were met with a shocking sight.

In the middle of the school grounds, the knight commander, Ellis was facing off against a foe while brandishing her **Ray Hawk**. All around her were the collapsed bodies of members of the Sylphid Knights.

Her opponent had dark skin and black hair, and was accompanied by a wolf spirit and a lighting spirit. However the fact that this person was using two spirits isn't what astounded the group. While rare, having multiple contracts was not unheard of. What greatly surprised them was that Ellis' opponent was undoubtedly a boy. Indeed, a male elementalist.

The boy let out an annoyingly shrill laugh as he slowly approached Ellis. It was a laugh that Kamito had some familiarity with.

"Jio…Inzagi?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 8. Did my writing ability degrade over the break? Oh, wait. I never had any (hits forehead with palm). Unfortunately I will probably have to put this project on hiatus soon since school starts soon, but I'll try to get as much done before then (or develop the ability to focus on more than one thing at a time). Well anyway more Omake **

* * *

**Omake: The Straw Incident. **

"And the super rare 'Ren Ashbell in a wedding dress' figurine goes to the young lady with the blue hair!"

In a auction house, an auction for Ren Ashbell merchandise was happening. Many nobles were participating, with thousands of gold being spent.

"Alas, it seems our auction is coming to a close" said the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame), "however, before we that we have a final lot!"

With this proclamation, an assistant brought out a sealed box.

"Inside this box is a straw used by Ren Ashbell. It was put in this sealed container as soon as she threw the straw away, so it's still fresh! With the straw will come a free picture of Ren Ashbell using said straw" At these words a great cheer broke out amongst the bidders.

"Now bidding starts at-" before the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame) could continue, a giant blue turtle shell the size of a small house broke through the roof and sent her flying. At this sudden attack, the nobles bodyguards quickly evacuated their charges from the building.

No one was injured in the incident, except for the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame). This hospital bill was, for some reason, paid by the Fahrengart military family (injuries incurred from aggravating the **Demon King **weren't covered by the secret organization's insurance). At the same time, the 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine that Kamito had been trying to track down and destroy, had mysteriously disappeared.

Muir, who had sold out the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame), received bonus head patting time and a portion of Kamito's dessert for a week.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, Internets. Jetlag has decreased my writing speed, so this chapter isn't nearly as long as I'd have liked. Plus I have to prepare stuff for college and all that stuff. I'll try to finish book two before school restarts for me, but I don't make any promises. Well, enough complaints, here's the chapter. Enjoy and review (or don't). Oh yeah, to whoever asked Jio knows Kamito but not Ren Ashbell (well he knows **_**of **_**Ren Ashbell).**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jio Inzagi.

Like Kamito, he was another former member of the **Instructional School**, and a former candidate for the **Demon King**. However, Jio was unable to form a contract with even the weakest of spirits, so his position was revoked. Instead of having a contracted spirit, Jio had several spirit seals implanted in his body, which would allow him to use a spirit once.

_'He's also one of the few remaining members of the __**Instructional School **__that didn't join our cause. What is he doing here?' _

_ "Come here. We'll explain everything" _

Hearing a familiar, but out of place, voice, Kamito turned to face Claire and Fianna.

"Hey, can you take care of this for now? My 'I-can't-fight-idiots-or-I-laugh-uncontrollably' disease is acting up. Once I recover, I'll come back."

"Uh, really…yeah, leave this to me Ashbell-sama!" though Claire had never heard of such a disease, it sounded quite serious. Any possible skepticism was wiped away from the happiness Claire was feeling from finally being acknowledged by her idol. Hearing those words of confrontation, Kamito disappeared.

"The idea of helping the knight commander leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but since Ashbell-sama is counting on me, I can't back down! Let's go, Scarlet!"

"Hey! Stop leaving me behind!"

* * *

"Kyaa!" Ellis was blown back from a blow of the mysterious male intruder. She quickly recovered herself, and was only just able to fend off the wolf spirit that tried to pounce on her. _'Th-this guy! Is he using multiple spirits? No, more importantly, how can a man be using spirits in the first place!?'_

"Weak. Is that all the best of this academy has to offer?" the intruder quickly closed in on her and sent her flying with a kick.

"Gah!" Ellis struggled to get to her feet, leaning on her spear.

"How pathetic. Rip her to shreds, **Wolf Fang**"

The wolf spirit pounced at her, but-

Was suddenly severed into four parts in an instant, burning up into ashes.

"...!?" Ellis raised her face, and traced the crimson remains of the wolf spirit.

"You owe me one, Ellis Fahrengart." Raven Class's Claire Rouge arrived next to Ellis with her Flame tongue in her hand.

"Humph! I didn't need your help. I had it covered."

"Do you need glasses or something? You clearly couldn't see the situation you were in."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why don't you leave? If you stay, you'll just get in my way."

"Me, get in your way? Don't make me laugh! Why don't you take a page out of your comrades' book, and take a nap?"

"You girls…are you mocking me?!" Angered at being put completely to one side, the intruder summoned a sword spirit and jumped at the bickering pair.

"Don't interrupt us!...ah" both Ellis and Claire punched out, dealing the intruder a double critical strike to the groin.

"Gah!" after being sent flying by the blow, the intruder lay groaning on the ground for a good few minutes before struggling to his feet.

"Y-You idiots dare strike the demon king!? I'll kill yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu!" the intruder summoned another wolf spirit. He charged at Ellis and sent the wolf at Claire.

"How can he use so many spirits!?" Claire exclaimed as she wrapped her **Flame Tongue **around the wolf's leg and slammed it into a fountain.

Ellis desperately blocked the intruder's attacks, but could not avoid taking some glancing blows; little by little she was being pushed back.

"Ha! You're open!" taking advantage of an opening, the intruder kneed Ellis in the stomach, then threw her. Not letting up, he went after her with his sword brandished. Just as he was about to reach her-

"As if I'd let you! Take this, Fireball!" Claire, who had made short work of the wolf spirit, launched a fireball at him.

"Like that would work against the demon king!" the intruder quickly summoned an ominous red mirror, which reflected the fireball back a Claire.

"Kyaa!" the explosion sent Claire flying into a wall. She slumped over, unconscious.

"Now, it's about time you died." Turning back to Ellis, he slowly approached the girl, who was struggling to get to her feet. Suddenly a pebble flew at him. He reflexively brought his sword up, and the pebble exploded in a flash of light.

"Who!?" the intruder exclaimed, clutching at his eyes.

"Would you mind not forgetting about me?" Fianna was standing with her hands at her waist, holding up a handful of spirit crystals, stones that had spirits sealed within them.

"…was that you?" regaining his sight the intruder glared malevolently at Fianna. Being glared at head-on as prey would be eyed by a predator, Fianna lost her bravado. The spirit crystals in her hand fell to the ground.

"No, it's the same as that day…"

She had a flashback. Four years ago, when she stood before her, that day. That day when she tasted the fear of hopelessness, when Fianna's heart had broken. She had planned on firmly opposing the intruder and showing courage, but her body wouldn't stop trembling.

"If you have nothing else to say, then die. Manifest, **Shining Ray**" the intruder summoned a spear of light and threw it at Fianna. It flew at such speed that Fianna didn't even have time to close her eyes. However-

"I'll have to stop your fun there, Mr. fake **Demon King**" the spear was caught just centimeters from her head.

"This girl here is a comrade of mine you see" saying these words, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **crushed the spear, shattering it into particles of light.

"Ashbell-san!"

* * *

**(A bit earlier)**

Called by the voice, Kamito was led to what appeared to be an empty space. However, Kamito could tell that it was actually a dimensional gap. Walking in, he saw Restia and Greyworth sitting by a table, sharing a glass of wine.

"…So, care to explain what's going on?" Kamito asked with a sigh as he returned to his original appearance.

"Hm? Clearly we're having a drink."

"Did your eyes go in the few hours since we last met, boy?"

"…" Kamito gave them a glare.

"Oh, looks like he got mad."

"Ha ha, that glaring expression of yours is as cute as ever, boy."

"Indeed. Here's to teasing Kamito"

"…!"

*Crash*

Just as the two were about to tap glasses, the glasses shattered under Kamito's powerful glare.

"Really now, is that the way a king should act?" Greyworth asked sarcastically

"Yeah, what if the glass shards cut our skin?" Restia said, nodding in agreement.

"…If you brought me here just to make fun of me, a few small cuts are the least of your worries" Kamito replied with murder in his eyes.

"Well, as fun as teasing you is, I suppose we should explain. You are aware, of course, that we intend to steal the strategic-class spirit sealed at Gado, **Jormungandr**?"

"Yeah, but what does Jio Inzagi have to do with it?"

"Well, we hired him to steal the documents related to that spirit's sealing from the academy."

"? Why would you have him steal documents that are already in our possession?" Kamito asked, tilting his head in confusion

"Because, boy, I am being suspected for being a traitor." Greyworth said, supplying the answer.

"?"

"Looks like he still doesn't get it."

"Really… was there something wrong with how I educated him?"

"He's also failing all his classes here, you know?"

*Sigh*

Both Greyworth and Restia let out a simultaneous sigh. Kamito, unamused, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped the ground with his foot impatiently.

"…Basically, since information of many of the military spirits we took was provided by Greyworth, and most of this information is only known by a handful of people, Greyworth's enemies are accusing Greyworth of being a traitor."

"Well, that being said, most of them don't actually believe I'm a traitor. They're just looking for something that can be used against me."

"So…you hired Jio to steal the information to make it look like information was being stolen from under your nose the whole time, thereby rendering the accusations baseless? Wouldn't that risk your reputation, though?"

"Being demoted is still far better than being executed for treason, you know?" Greyworth said with a shrug "Besides, things like reputation won't matter by the end of this **Blade Dance **one way or another, right?"

"I see… then what about the request for Fianna to reseal the spirit? Isn't that…unproductive?"

"Ah, that came from the royal family themselves, so I can't ignore it now can I? Don't worry we have that covered"

"I am going to put a delayed seal-breaking spell on the seal, so that the seal will be broken a few days after the princess renews the seal. We'll have Muir on hand to tame the spirit" Restia said, elaborating.

"…Does Jio know that he's being used like this, by the way?"

"Nooope. Well we did offer a hefty fee as compensation. He didn't take it though."

"? Why not?"

"Ah, he said something about wanting to meet you and then kill you to become the **Demon King**."

"…And you certainly didn't accept and make more trouble for me, did you?"

"Oh, look at the time! I should go prepare the seal-breaking spell. See you!" With that, Restia got up from the table and vanished in a cloud of black feathers.

"Wait! Restia!"

"Shouldn't you get going, boy? The girls look like their having some trouble" Greyworth said, also getting up to leave.

"Hah…would it kill you to warn be about these kinds of things earlier!?"

* * *

**(Present)**

_'So then, since Jio has to get away for the ruse to be successful, how should I handle this?' _Kamito thought to himself as he eyed his former "classmate"

"Ha ha ha! So the rumors were true! The so-called **Strongest Blade Dancer **was enrolled in this academy!" Jio, upon seeing Kamito (hehad returned to his female form as he headed to the battle) let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh? Despite knowing I was here, you still choose to come here? I don't know if you're brave or stupid…"

"Laugh while you can, Ren Ashbell, because soon you won't be able to laugh at all! Come forth, servants of the demon king!" Spirit seals all over Jio's body began glowing. Soon several spirits were summoned. There were many more wolf spirits and swords spirits, as well as spirits that had no constant form, like one that looked like a cloud of purple gas. All in all it was a group of impressive combat power.

"HA, HA, HA! How is it, Ren Ashbell!? With these, even a platoon of spirit knights would fall before me. Tremble before the might of a true demon king!" Jio said boastfully. In reply, Kamito just let out a bored yawn.

"Hm…that's what, 58 combat spirits? Oi, oi _don't you think your underestimating me a bit too much_?"

"…eh?"

In an instant.

In a flash.

Every one of the spirits Jio had summoned were cut into pieces.

"Really, does trash of your level really consider yourself a **Demon King? **I guess over time the title has lost all respect…" came the voice of **The Strongest Blade Dancer **from behind Jio. Jio hadn't even seen him manifest his spirit, let alone launch an attack.

"Ah…ah…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Get away from me you monsteeerrrrrrrr!" Backing away, Jio summoned his last combat capable spirit, the one Restia gave him.

"Graaaaah!" It was a vaguely humanoid spirit, clad in a black trench coat. It had a cape of coffins chained around him, and had a white mask that looked like a grotesque bird of prey in place of a face. In its hands was an enormous katana.

"**Thanatos**!?" For the first time, Kamito was taken by surprise "How the hell did you…"

Suddenly, Kamito had a mental image of Restia sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damn it Restia! Stop giving away my spirits!" while issuing his complaint, Kamito jumped and dodged a strike from the katana. While midair, Kamito dully noted that Jio had run away.

_"Oi, __**Thanatos! **__Why the heck are you attacking me!?" _Kamito asked while nimbly dodging all of the spirit's attacks.

"Graaaaah!" Ignoring his question, the death spirit continued to attack him.

_"It's no good, master. It seems he's currently being controlled by powerful domination-type spirit." _

"Is that so? What a pain… Hey, since he's your kid, I'm leaving it to you, **Nyx, Erebus**!"

* * *

"Hah...hah…hah…" Jio was currently running away a full speed in the woods, with the book he was hired to steal clutched in his hand.

_'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! What the hell was up with that strength!? Is she even human!?' _ In an instant, almost every single one of the spirits Jio had painstakingly captured or stolen had been destroyed.

"Well I won't let this humiliation pass! Someday I'll get revenge!" Jio looked back at the academy, spitting out a curse.

"I should hurry up though…even a spirit like **Thanatos **won't last more than five minutes against that monster"

"Five minutes? I really am being underestimated"

"!" Hearing that familiar voice, Jio stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, leisurely leaning back against a tree.

"Yo. Took you long enough."

"!" Jio immediately leapt backwards several meters. Reaching for a concealed dagger he looked up to see-

Nothing.

"No need to be so hostile. I'm not here to fight." Kamito, who had moved behind Jio in an instant, grabbed Jio's hand, before he could pull the dagger out.

"…then what are you here for?" Jio cautiously pulled his hand back. Kamito let go.

"I heard about your "fee" for this job from Restia"

"The darkness spirit? So you're part of _that_ group are you?"

"Indeed. I'm here to warn you not to go after the **Demon King**. You'll die, you know?"

"…your concern is heartwarming. However, I _will _become the new **Demon King**."

"If you say so. Well, if you intend to oppose the **Demon King, **then never show yourself before me again. I'm not nice enough to let the same foe get away twice."

"What's your stake in this anyway? Who the hell are you!?"

"Me? I guess you could say… I'm the closest existence to the **Demon King**." Kamito replied _'well that's because I am the __**Demon King **__after all…' _

"Humph, whatever that means. When I become the **Demon King, **I'll force you and him to prostrate yourselves before me!" Shouting these parting words, Jio dashed off into the woods.

"Really, did that idiot hear any of what I just said?" Kamito let out a sigh before turning back to the academy _'This is going to be such a pain, isn't it…' _

* * *

"Whew, I'm just about done here" Restia was standing in a ritual circle while chanting words of power in the spirit language. She was putting the finishing touches on the seal-breaking spell, when suddenly-

"Damn it! I am the true **Demon King! **Why did that annoying bitch get in my way!?" Restia could hear something being kicked, and then someone hopping up and down in pain, while spewing curses.

_'Looks like Kamito had some fun. I wonder if he was able to let out some stress.' _Restia thought to herself as an enraged Jio Inzagi barged in.

"Oi, darkness spirit! Give me something strong enough to kill that Ashbell bitch! I'll show her what it means to make fun of the demon king."

"Beat Ren Ashbell? I refuse. Only a spirit as strong as the one sealed here could even challenge that girl (?). Even if I had such a spirit at hand, you haven't done anything that warrants me giving you it."

"I got you this information didn't I!? I don't mind not being to meet the **Demon King **for now, just give me something so that I can show that girl who's boss!"

"Humph. That? That information is pretty much worthless now that it's left the academy."

With a snap of her fingers, the book was suddenly set on fire.

"Wha…?" the dumbfounded Jio stared at the burning book.

"If you've nothing else to discuss, then leave. I have a spell to complete." Turning around, Restia began setting up other magic circles.

"You…you dare…mock the demon king!? Know your place darkness spirit! Show her what it means to be a true king, **Nebuchadnezzar**!"Jio yelled loudly, pulling out an ominously glowing red stone. From the stone came a tendril of shadow, which wrapped around Restia.

"Wha!" Taken completely by surprise, Restia was consumed by the tendril. Dominated by the spirits power, she was forced into her sword form.

"Ha ha ha! Not so haughty now, are you darkness spirit!" Jio gloated, grabbing the swords handle. "I'll need a spirit like the one sealed here, you said, didn't you? That gives me a great idea…"

_'Damn it, I let my guard down. Quick, come save me, Kamito!' _

Elsewhere, Kamito had the feeling things were about to get even more troublesome.

* * *

**Yes, that was a Persona reference. Couldn't decide whether or not to take Jio seriously so I did a bit of both (sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted him to get one-shot). Since this is still a T-rated fanfic, there won't be any NTR bull, so don't worry. Not that there would be anyway; Restia is my favorite character after all. Well, see you next time I suppose.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database **_

_**Thanatos: **_

**Appearance: **Black-clad specter with a cape of coffins. Wears a white mask and uses a huge katana.

**History: (Persona 3) **The ultimate persona of the Death Arcana, and one of the primary persona of a certain persona user. Son of the primordials **Nyx **and **Erebus **

**Waffe: Ebony Sepulcher **An enormous black tombstone. Planting it into the groundsummons an army of undead to destroy the wielder's foes (Think ghosts from LotR not zombie horde).

_**Nyx: **_

**Appearance: **A distorted woman in a black, iron dress. Has four black wings and has a glowing, egg-like structure in place of a head.

**History: (Persona 3) **Embodiment of death, darkness, and the night sky. An enormously powerful spirit that can make people die by just giving them a mere glance. Was on very good terms with **Ren Ashdoll, **prior to her demise. Unleashes her true power only when besides **Erebus**

**Waffe: Moonless Gown** A beautiful, black dress that renders the wearer immune to all forms of attack (unreachable as the night sky). Even a nuclear bomb or two would not affect the wearer. Also increases all parameters. Using it has a side-effect of plunging the sky into darkness.

_**Erebus: **_

**Appearance: **A grotesque demon that appears like the conjoined torso of two horned, demon beasts.

**History: (Persona 3) **Embodiment of shadow and grief. An immortal, the only way to stop it is to seal it away. Killing it will only set it back. Unleashes its true power only when with **Nyx **

**Waffe: Primal Darkness **A scepter that can command all the shadows of the world. Opponents are consumed by their own shadow and become mindless beasts under the control of the wielder (of course using their own shadow is just for amusement; any other shadow would do the same).


	11. Chapter 10

**Greetings, internets. I'd say something interesting but I barely had enough time to finish this chapter, so sorry. Well, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

She dreamed of that day, four years ago.

Of when she Confronted that women, who had stolen the strongest flame spirit, she had been utterly defeated.

That event that had changed her life, the event that showed to her that she was neither the empire's second princess, nor the elite princess maiden of the **Divine Ritual Institute**; she was just a powerless girl.

Remembering how she trembled when the traitorous **Fire Queen **had bent over and whispered in her ear to never appear before her again, before vanishing amidst blazing flames.

And then…

* * *

"...!?"

Fianna jumped up from the bed. Her rough breathing would not settle. Unpleasant perspiration was causing her undergarments to cling closely to her skin.

"A dream..." It was Claire's room in the Raven Class' dormitory. The morning sunlight was shining in from the window. It seemed that she had slept with her uniform on.

"Whew, it looks like my secret hasn't been revealed yet…" Fianna put her hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"If it's about you being unable to summon your spirit, I'm aware of it."

"!?"

Turning at the voice, Fianna saw Kamito sitting in a chair beside her bed, reading a book.

"…were you mentally undressing my sleeping form? My, my Kamito-kun is such a perv…"

"Mentally undress you? Why would I do that when I could physically undress you…" with those words Kamito put down the book and suddenly leaned forwards.

"!" Fianna backed away quickly, hiding her chest with her arms.

"Ha ha, despite your teasing, it looks like you're a pure-hearted maiden after all."

"…Mou, it looks like the famous Ren Ashbell is quite the mean one…how long have you been here?" Fianna asked, asking seriously.

"Hm? A few hours, I guess. You seemed to be having quite the nightmare." Kamito said, leaving out the fact that he had peeked into Fianna's dreams to see if he could learn anything useful, using he elemental waffe of Darkrai, **Dream Eater**.

'_Still for a girl that young to have fought against Rubia-nee… no wonder she has trauma.' _

"_Though I understand the pity you feel for her, her current self is weak. Why do you want her on your team?" _

"_She knows who I am, after all__**. **__Besides, you saw yourself, her contracted spirit back then was pretty strong." _

"_It was immediately annihilated."_

"_Well it was facing Rubia-nee and __**Laevateinn **__after all…"_

"Is your hand alright, Kamito-kun? You caught that light-ray spirit to protect me didn't you?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's fine. A weak spirit like that wouldn't even be able to scratch me" Kamito replied, offering his hand. Looking it over, Fianna could indeed see no signs of harm.

"That's good…if you were harmed protecting me I don't know what I'd do…" Fianna said, grasping the hand with both of her own.

"Uh, Fianna? My hand?" Realizing what she was doing, Fianna let go, and turned away with a blushing face

'_No way, why is my heart beating so fast?' _looking back at the bemused Kamito, she felt some internal conflict for some reason. _'I'm just using him to enter the __**Blade Dance **__and he definitely has the appearance of a woman, and yet…' _

"Fianna? Fiaaannaaa?" Kamito waved his hand in front of the dazed Fianna "I need to talk to you about something important."

"…Isn't it too early to propose?"

"Oh dang, and here I thought I could marry into royalty… as if that were it." Kamito said, giving Fianna a light glare.

"Oh? Am I not your type?" Though she said it in jest, Fianna seemed to be waiting for Kamito's response quite intently.

"My type? That would be…"

"_Restia?" _

"_Restia." _

"_Definitely Restia-nee-sama" _

"_Undoubtedly" _

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't decide my type for me…" _

"So is that your type?"

"Yeah, sure" distracted by his conversation with his contracted spirits, Kamito gave an automatic answer without really listening to the question.

"I see. So your type is people who aren't violent, flat-chested redhead tsuderes."

"Yeah, su- wait, what?" Feeling that description was a bit specific (or perhaps it was broad?), Kamito looked up to see a smirking Fianna pointing behind him.

"You hear that Claire? It looks like Ashbell-san doesn't seem to value your character."

"Judge, before you pass a verdict, you should know that the prosecutor was leading the question and…"

"Oh ho, so I'm a violent, flat-chested redhead tsundere, am I?"

Fianna and Kamito shared a glace, which seemed to say 'you hadn't realized?'

"! Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Nor did I"

"Shu-Shut up! Scarlet!" When Claire called out its name, a red-hot hellcat appeared from an empty space.

"Fianna, we're running"

"Eh...Kyaa!" Kamito gently carried Fianna, kicked open the room's window and jumped.

"Ah, y-you got away, wait up!"

* * *

The academy courtyard was hazy with the morning mist. Rinslet Laurenfrost took her maid and wolf for a morning walk.

"Carol, let's have breakfast at the dining hall?"

"Yes, milady." Carol nodded, seemingly happy. The white wolf walking beside her also howled happily.

While they were walking, Rinslet noticed girls from the Knights were running in a fluster in the academy corridors surrounding the courtyard.

"What? It's been noisy since morning."

"It seems that a thief broke into the academy last night, milady."

"To creep into this academy, that's a brave thief— Ah?"

Frowning suddenly, Rinslet raised her voice. She noticed Ren Ashbell entering the spirit while leading a very pretty girl.

"Oh? Isn't that Ashbell-sama? And behind her is the transfer student Fianna-sama, if I remember correctly."

"…I wonder why, but for some reason I'm really angry."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of how much you like Ashbell-sama."

"Th-That's not it! I-I just want to steal Claire Rouge's slave!" Rinslet's face turned red, and she turned away to see a dejected Claire leave the dormitory building while muttering something to herself. Worried, Rinslet moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"Wh-who's a flat-chested tsundere…they aren't that small…and my chest is still growing…"

"What's this about breasts, Claire Rouge?"

"...! Rin-Rinslet!?"

Claire was taken aback and screamed.

"Aren't your breasts being deplorable as usual?"

"Shut up! …Did Ashbell-sama pass by here recently?"

"Yeah, I saw her enter the forest with the transfer student. You can catch up to then if you hurry."

"Wh-who cares about those two!? They can do whatever they want together!"

"Hey, Claire, what on earth happened?"

Rinslet inquired, seemingly puzzled.

Claire tightly bit her lips "H-Hey Rinslet, wh-why are my breasts so small?"

Rinslet kindly smiled at Claire, whose face bashfully reddened.

"You are not at all at fault. It's just that your deplorable breasts are at fault. Besides, so-called maniac men who like those also exist in society."

"Rinslet, didn't you say something earth-shatteringly rude under the pretense of comforting me?"

"It was just your imagination." Rinslet nonchalantly said.

"Well, there is a way for someone to enlarge their breasts…" Rinslet said, remembering something she had once read.

"N-no way, that's a lie isn't it?"

"Oh my, here I am offering you what you want to know, yet you call me a liar? Are you really nobility, Claire Rouge, to be so rude?"

"F-fine, I'll hear what you have to say."

"Well, since you were so rude, I don't feel like telling you anymore."

"…I'm very sorry Rinslet-sama, please enlighten me of this method of yours" Claire grudgingly apologized, while grinding her teeth in frustration.

"That's more like it. Well, since this is valuable information, I want something in return."

"In return?"

"That's right. Hm….you received an S-class mission recently didn't you? Let me join."

"Let you join? No way." Since points for completing a mission were divided among participants, the more people who participated, the fewer points each person would get.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I can't tell you what the secret method is."

"Guu..." Claire, seemingly vexed, gritted her teeth.

For a few seconds, she sternly glared at Rinslet, but eventually relented. "Fine, I'll let you join, but only for this mission okay!"

"Th-That's obvious! Who would join a team like yours?!"

* * *

During that time, Kamito and Fianna had gone deep into the Spirit Forest. At night, it was a forest of darkness with the squirming of dangerous spirits, but during the day, it gave off the same feeling as a sacred shrine. Such was the Spirit Forest; it was a place with a two-faced nature.

'_I met Claire here too…' _

"To walk in the middle of the trees with just the two of us, it's just like a date."

"Well this forest is filled with spirits, so it's no exactly like we're alone"

"It's fine. If I had to say so, then I'm more the type that gets fired up being seen."

"…I'm starting to think the reason you can't summon your spirit is because it thought you were too lewd to be considered a 'pure maiden'"

"…Right, you already knew about that" Fianna said despondently, recalling their earlier conversation,

"Well anyway, I wanted to ask you something"

"I'm wearing black"

"You too? Kids these days…"

Elsewhere, Claire punched a wall for no reason.

"Anyway, I was going to ask how you knew my identity."

"...Hey, are you really unable to remember?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a princess acquaintance." Fianna sighed at Kamito's reply and puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Hint one: the forests of **Astral Zero**"

"A forest?"

"Hint two: the last **Blade Dance**. "

"...Don't tell me, you're an opponent of one of the blade dances!?"

"Hint three, hair style!" Shouting in an irritated voice, Fianna tied up her hair with both hands. She wore her glamorous black hair on both sides, and that familiar face…

"Ah!" Kamito accidently raised his voice.

"...I-I remember!" Three years ago, she was the girl he saved when she was being attacked by a spirit in the Astral Zero forest. Certainly, Kamito got seen when he wasn't wearing his female clothing at that time.

"The girl from that day was you, Fianna!"

"...Yes, jeez." Fianna pouted her peevish that it had taken him that long to remember.

"But, you know Fianna…" Kamito said, recalling some details of the encounter.

"Yes?"

"..If you're going to expect someone to remember you after three years, you should have given them your real name when you first met."

"…Eh?"

* * *

**(Three years ago) **

"I'm…"

Just as Fianna was about to introduce herself to the male elementalist known as Kamito Kazehaya, she stopped herself.

Though the policies of the Ordesia empire regarding the treatment of male elementalists were less severe than many other countries, it was a widely known that the royal family encouraged the mistreatment of male elementalists.

Fianna was afraid that announcing herself as part of the royal family would alienate this new found friend of hers, so she hesitated.

"My name is…"

"?" Kamito tilted his head in confusion.

"My name is Ray." Fianna decided to use her middle name. That way, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ray? That a rather unusual name for a girl."

"Ah. Well, it's short for…uh…Raynare." Fianna vaguely remembered seeing that name in a history book.

"Is that so? Well okay then, see you later Ray"

With those words, Kamito dashed back to town. Seeing that he had left, Fianna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kamito Kazehaya, huh? Good luck in the **Blade Dance**" For some reason, her heart was beating very quickly.

When he returned to his inn, Kamito would notify Greyworth that an individual named 'Ray' was aware of his identity. Based on the description, Greyworth could tell he was talking about the second princess, and had her watched, unaware that Kamito wasn't actually aware of who this 'Ray' was.

* * *

"…oh yeah. That happened too" Fianna said sheepishly.

" 'Oh yeah' my ass. Here you were unilaterally getting mad at me for forgetting, when clearly you forgot as well." That being said, Kamito was honestly relieved that Fianna wasn't an enemy of his. He had grown rather to like her, even if her personality was a bit…indecent.

"W-well you didn't meet me after the **Blade Dance, **like you promised!"

"...Sorry." Kamito honestly apologized. After freeing the Water and Light **Elemental Lords, **Kamito had sought to get as far away from the **Otherworldly Darkness, **in case it had decided to pursue him. He had completely forgotten about the promise.

"Its fine, I'll forgive you. I'm offended that you forgot the promise, but, well, that's it. To you, it was only some girl you saved by chance." Fianna said, baring her honest feelings.

"…what are you acting so magnanimous about? You're totally giving me all the blame again."

"Ah. So close." Fianna was aware that Kamito was just trying to lighten the mood, so she played along.

"But then what are you doing here?" Kamito asked, curious of Fianna's intentions.

"Of course, it's to kiss my beloved Kamito-kun."

"...Don't you feel embarrassed saying that?"

"Y-Yes...that just now was a little embarrassing." Fianna turned red and looked downwards.

"I came here because I heard about Kamito-kun. Though rumors of Ren Ashbell have popped up all over the continent, you defeating the military spirit a few days ago was the only concrete information I could get."

"Ah…yeah, that's probably my fault" Since Kamito only left headquarters to do a mission, information on Ren Ashbell after the **Blade Dance **was very scarce.

The organization also spread various rumors about Ren Ashbell in order to prevent anyone from finding out anything important from him. In fact, 'Ren Ashbell actually being a man' was less extreme then some of the rumors that went around. Lily Flame's books were actually written for this sort of information control as well (though Kamito's approval was never actually obtained)

"Hm? But you still haven't said why you wanted to meet me yet."

"Th-That's to kiss with Kamito-kun—"

"No, that's enough." Kamito interrupted, losing patience, and Fianna was a little sullen as she kept silent.

And then, she calmly opened her mouth. "I thought of threatening you with the secret of your past and forcibly getting to join your team."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Ren Ashbell on my side, I figured I could easily win the **Blade Dance **and get my wish accomplished."

"...I see. That means that those unnatural seductive methods were also part of your plan?"

"Err... I-I got exposed."

"Your acting was too unnatural. Well, I think you did your best."

"_Well she still has nothing on our master here. Hey remember the time you got really drunk and…" _

"_That never happened" _

"_Ha ha, after that Rubia and Luminaris wouldn't speak to you for a-" _

"_THAT. NEVER. HAPPENED." _

"_Yes, Master" _

"S-so you want to wish for your powers back I assume?"

"Hm? Yeah…hey aren't you angry at me?"

"Not really. I'm used to people trying to use me after all"

"I guess even the **Strongest Blade Dancer **has her own problems…"

Before she could continue, they were interrupted by a nearby bush rustling. From the bush came a familiar face.

"Ellis?"

"...Oh, it's Ashbell-sama."

Ellis took a breath of relief and sheathed her sword. Then, she pushed through the bush and walked towards his direction. Immediately from behind, Rakka and Reishia from the Knights appeared.

"Ellis, what's the matter? Why are you in the middle of the forest?"

"That's what I should say. Because of the intruder, the knights are on high alert right now. What are you doing here..." Ellis stopped when she saw Fianna.

Fianna suddenly grabbed Kamito's arm "Oh? You really shouldn't two girls when their enjoying themselves alone in the woods…"

"Wh-What was that!?" Ellis's face got dyed bright red at Fianna's words, drawing her sword.

"Oh, impressive as always"

"To be recognized by Ashbell-sama, ah what bliss…wait no! Th-The academy doesn't have a rule that prohibits illicit sexual relationships. At any rate, the opposite sex isn't here, after all. However, even if the rules allow it, the Knights won't! What were you doing, say it!"

"What are we doing? Oh, you know, this and that…"

"Th-this and th-that!?" Blood started dripping from Ellis' nose.

Fianna pressed her breasts tightly onto Kamito's arm. Ellis's eyes increasingly grew murderous.

"Fianna, stop adding oil to the fire" Kamito said with a sigh.

"H-H-How indecent! Step back Ashbell-sama! I'll get rid of this harlot for you!"

She swung her sword. Kamito quickly pulled Fianna out of the way of the merciless slash.

"Hey Rakka, Reishia. Shouldn't you get some reinforcements? Clearly the knights need to deal with this murderous demon here."

"I am a Knight!"

"I said it in irony!" Kamito shouted.

"Captain, you're wasting your time." Rakka placed her hand on Ellis's shoulder.

"Apologies, whenever our captain is before you, she gets emotionally unstable."

"...Th-That's not true!" Ellis's face turned bright red, and she snarled at Reishia, who chuckled.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, it has been decided that we are departing to a mine for a quest. To use a light source inside the tunnel, we came to capture light attribute spirits." The one who answered was Rakka.

"A mine? Could it be, by any chance, the same Mine Town Gado investigation quest as us?"

"Ah, that's right. Although, we didn't have the investigation quest."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a quest newly added this morning. The details were the arrest of the assailant and the recovery of the stolen highly classified materials."

"Jio Inzagi, huh" Kamito murmured. _'He's probably no longer in Gado though. He was just a hired hand after all." _

"That's right. We haven't gotten hold of the brat's true identity but, the highly classified material stolen from the library was something that had recordings about the strategic-class militarized spirit, Jormungandr, sealed in the postwar period in Mine Town Gado. To regain the honor of the Sylphid Knights, I'll arrest him myself."

"...Hey, Ellis. Since our goals are the same, why don't you cooperate with us?" If Kamito was with them, he could make sure the knights didn't accidently discovery anything about the organization.

"I appreciate your concern Ashbell-sama, but this has to be resolved by the knights if we want to save face. Otherwise, I would love to go on a mission with you"

"I see, maybe next time. In that case, take care of yourself"

"A-Ah... you too." Ellis turned red and faced away. Fianna, who saw that situation, pouted her lips, sullen for some reason.

* * *

An hour later, Kamito stood in front of the academy gates, ready for departure. Equipping Est on his waist, who had transformed into her sword form, he was confirming the equipment.

Ellis' team had already departed for the mining town.

"Hm, it seems I was the last to arrive"

"Eh, Rinslet's also coming?"

Kamito asked Claire.

"Yeah, it was a high grade strategic trade. In exchange for the important piece of information she held, I allowed her to join the quest this time."

"Important information? What's that?"

"It is a se-secret... it's an important piece of information after all, it can't be told even to someone like you."

"Certainly, it's an important piece of information to you. A method to enlarge your breasts—!"

"Hey, Rinslet Laurenfrost, do you want to turn to cinders?"

"Hey, Claire, your eyes, your eyes are serious!" Rinslet backed off.

"Ah, I'm worried, milady. To go to such a dangerous place." At her side, Carol, the maid, was worrying about her master with her hands put together like she was praying.

"It is alright, Carol. I am worried about you instead." Rinslet hugged her brave maid who had affection for her master.

"I wonder if you can wake up alone in the morning even when I'm not around. Eat precisely three meals.

"Yes, milady, I will do my best even if milady isn't around."

"...No, that is strange." Kamito retorted to the two of them, who were somehow getting excited, with a deadpan look.

"By any chance, could Carol be a terrible maid?"

At that, Rinslet sternly turned around and glared at Kamito. "What are you saying? It is fine as long as a maid is cute! That's why I want you as my maid too, you know"

"I-Is that so...thanks, I guess?"

"Hey, Ashbell-san. Who is this person?"

"Oh, right. You haven't met Rinslet yet, have you?"

"I'm Rinslet Laurenfrost, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance from now on."

"Fianna Ray Ordesia. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we set off….Fianna?"

"Yes?"

"Why…do you not have a horse?"

"Well, I don't know how to ride a horse. Teehee"

"There is no teehee. How do you plan on getting there?"

"Well, as I can't ride a horse, Ashbell-san will give me a ride."

"Hm?" Before Kamito answered, Fianna had jumped behind him.

"Wh...!"

"Come on!" Claire and Rinslet raised their voice simultaneously.

Fianna wrapped her hands around Kamito's waist, and tightly embraced him.

"N-No, that's no good!" Claire struck the ground with a whip with a snap.

"Ah, why?"

"Wh-Why...? A-At any rate, that's no good!"

"Even if you're a royal princess, that's unfair!" Rinslet also sullenly puffed her cheeks.

"Hah…this is going to be a long trip isn't it?" Kamito deeply sighed on the horse with Fianna sitting behind him.

* * *

It was the dead of the night when, after riding their horses throughout the day, the party arrived at the outskirts of the mining town. Just as the town was about to come into view-

*rumble*

The earth shook violently, knocking everyone off their horses. Frightened, the horses bolted.

"What the hell was that!? Everyone, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…but what was that?" Before anyone could answer-

"GYEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!" An explosive roar filled the night.

Turning to the source of the roar, the group was astounded to see an enormous serpentine being rampaging its way through the abandoned mining town. Even though it was miles away they could all see that it was at least arch-demon class.

"That's…"

"Strategic-class military spirit, **Jormungandr**. No, it's more accurate to call it an arch-demon class." From behind them came a tired voice.

"Ellis!" It was the pony-tailed knight commander. But unlike her usual, elegant appearance, Ellis was covered in dirt and wounds. She was carrying behind her Rakka and Reishia.

"What happened, Ellis!?"

"That Jio brat…he must have released it…by the time we arrived, it was already too late. We barely got out alive."

"!" Kamito was shocked by the sudden turn of events. _'Restia, what the hell happened?' _

"I see…you guys get the injured knights to safety. I'll handle the overgrown snake."

"What!? Even you can't handle a monster like that alone!"

"Hey, have a little faith. I'm the **Strongest Blade Dancer, **remember? One or two arch-demon spirits won't be a problem for me." Kamito shrugged off Ellis' warning and turned towards the spirit. However, the hem of his skirt was grabbed by Claire.

"…don't go…" Claire looked up at him with upturned eyes.

"…Claire, if it isn't stopped here, that **Jormungandr **will eventually move on to inhabited areas. I'm the only person here who can fight it"

"…fine, but if you get killed I won't forgive you." Claire reluctantly let go.

"I promised to help you win the **Blade Dance**, remember? There's no way I'd die." With those parting words, Kamito charged off towards the rampaging spirit.

"…come on, you heard her. Let's go." Claire and the others reluctantly turned away

"! Are you leaving her to die, Claire Rouge!?" Fianna said, outraged

"No…I'm just choosing the best option, considering the circumstances. Or do you have a better idea, Fianna?" Claire said in a monotone.

"We could help her! Why are you letting her fight alone like that!?"

"Because we would just get in her way otherwise! Didn't you hear her? She's the only one among us who can fight that! Or are you saying that spirit of yours, which you refuse to show us, has the power to oppose that spirit!?"

"That's…!"

"If we leave now, we might be able to get reinforcements from the spirit knights in time, right? It's not like we're leaving her to die…" Ellis said, evidently uncomfortable with the thought of leaving her idol behind.

"Y-yeah, there's no way the woman I've chosen to be my maid lose that that snake anyway! Buying time would be child's play for her! Let's go contact the military"

"Ha ha ha! As amusing as your little drama was to watch, I can't afford to let the spirit knights know of this. I'll have you all die here." From behind a tree came a familiar, shrill laugh.

With his red eyes glowing, Jio Inzagi showed up. In his hands was an ominous black sword. It was none other than the sword that was known throughout the continent as the sword of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, the **Vorpal Blade**.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Next chapter is last for volume two. I've been really busy packing for college, so I might not actually be able to finish it before school starts again. I didn't really edit this chapter either, so there might be more mistakes then usual. Well stay safe. **

* * *

_**Spirit Database **_

_**Darkrai **_

**Appearance: **A black specter with blue eyes and a white scarf…thing

**History: (Pokemon) **Legendary pokemon of the nightmares. Natural enemy of Cresselia.

**Waffe: Dream Eater **Allows the wielder to enter the dreams of targets. Can consume the targets mind, making them a life-less husk or make them enter an unending nightmare.

_**Beelzebub **_

**Appearance: **An enormous fly that walks on two legs

**History: (Christian Theology) **Prince of hell residing over the sin of gluttony. Considered an aspect of the devil

**Waffe: Lord of Flies **A staff with the head of a perpetually rotting pigs head at the top. From the heads orifices come an unending swarm of flies. These flies can consume anything from flesh, to steel, to magic. Useful for both offense and defense.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, internets. Sorry, this took longer than I expected to get out (packing for college is such a pain…). If you had read any of my other comments, you would know work on this fanfic is about to come to a grinding halt. Well anyway, here's chapter 11. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

In the ruins of the abandoned mine town, a beautiful girl (?) with long black hair and wearing an academy uniform was displaying a splendid blade dance. Her foe, an enormous serpent that appeared to be made of stone, was covered with numerous gashes. However, none of these wounds were particularly severe.

'_Really, how the heck does something that large move that fast'_ Kamito complained, as the serpent managed to avoid yet another fatal wound.

"_It's not just the speed that's the problem though… that special ability of his is pretty annoying" _

The special ability in question was demonstrated as **Jormungandr **avoided yet another blow by tunneling under the earth. No, rather than tunneling, it would be more precise to describe it as 'swimming'. Using this ability, the spirit could escape harm, as well as launch ambushes.

"!" Sensing danger, Kamito jumped out of the way as the earth spirit suddenly burst out from beneath him. Spinning in mid-air, Kamito managed to score a hit against **Jormungandr. **However, even with the **Demon Slayer, **it was difficult to damage such a powerful earth spirit, which were known for their endurance; Kamito's counter-attack was too shallow.

"Just die already!" Kamito exclaimed as he dashed towards the serpent to follow up. **Jormungandr **avoided the blow by diving underground, however, and Kamito struck empty ground. The attack rent a huge scar upon the earth, but it wasn't deep enough to reach the earth spirit.

'_It'll never end at this rate…' _Kamito thought as he dodged another attack from **Jormungandr **and, once again, failed to perform an effective counter-attack.

'_Should I try to dig up the whole area? … No, since this land is officially owned by the Empire, I can't just destroy it…'_

Just as Kamito was losing patience, however, so was **Jormungandr. **With its effective ambushing technique, it was not used to having this much trouble against its foes. Rather than the instant victory it was used to getting, it was slowly being worn down by Kamito's counter attacks. It decided to try to end the battle quickly.

"!" Feeling the earth below him rumble, Kamito reflexively dashed away from his position. However, **Jormungandr **did not pop up directly below him. Instead it emerged a considerable distance away.

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!" The earth spirit let out a deafening roar and dozens, nay, hundreds of spears made of stone and earth stabbed towards Kamito.

"So you've finally lost patience and did something big, huh? That's a mistake" Kamito said smugly, switching to a reverse grip.

"_Weren't you the one losing patience and contemplating something big earlier?" _

"_Shush" _

Kamito readied his stance and used his anti-army sword art "**Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz!**"

The **Demon Slayer **flashed at god-like speeds as Kamito cut down all the spears in an instant.

"That's not all!"

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!?" **Jormungandr** roared in surprise as numerous slash wounds appeared all over its body. Despite being a considerable distance away, the force of Kamito's attack managed to reach it. It immediately dived into the earth again.

"Back to your old tricks? Unfortunately for you, I have counter now…" Kamito said, calmly turning around to face the gaping maw that was **Jormungandr's **mouth.

The **Demon Slayer **flashed, and then **Jormungandr's **lower jaw was sliced off in an instant. Unable to stop its momentum, the earth spirit crashed into the ground and thrashed about in agony.

"Tried to eat me from behind, huh? Unlike before, though, I could tell exactly where you would appear" Kamito said, waving in front of him a necklace. "This **Seer's Pendant **lets me see the future, you know? Your sneak attacks won't work anymore"

"_Hey, master?" _

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_While you were gloating, it dived under again…" _

"_It's fine, it's fine. I can just see what it's going to do….aw crap" _

Peering into the future, Kamito could see that the earth spirit was gathering power and would unleash a powerful spell.

"_Oh wow! That's one of the strongest earth spells, __**Himalaya. **__Though it's really strong, it takes a lot of time to prepare."_

"_Really? How did you know __**Tamamo?**__" _

"_I know everything about spells you know? I bet you're astounded by my bountiful knowledge." _

"_I'm more surprised you're actually useful for once…" _

"_Hey! I heard that __**Ivy**__!" _

"_Ummm…" _

"_Please tell me you have something productive to say" _

"_Well, while you were arguing, that earth spirit finished casting its spell" _

"…_eh?"_

From under Kamito rose several huge spires of stone. Rather than the earlier earth spears, these would be more accurately classified as bona fide mountains. In an instant, the entire town was destroyed, replaced by a small mountain range.

"Well, since you've already destroyed the town, the military probably won't mind if I mess it up a bit more!" Shouting this, Kamito placed his palms on the ground and chanted words in the spirit language _"You who resides in the center of the world, come forth and give my foes a molten end- __**Fire and Earth Composite Magic: Lava Marsh**__!" _

All of the stone spires created by **Jormungandr's **spell collapsed, having been liquefied. Kamito's spell did not just affect the grounds surface. Deep underground,** Jormungandr **was being boiled in a sea of magma.

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!?" Roaring in agony, the earth spirit desperately swam for the surface.

"As if I'd let you get away that easily!" Seeing the serpent breach the surface and attempt to swim away, Kamito manipulated the lava to entrap the earth spirit in an orb of molten rock.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's over a thousand degrees in there! Try to get out of that alive, if you can!"

"_Uh, master? I know you're annoyed by that spirit's fighting style, but Rubia wants that spirit alive, you know?" _

"_Whoops. I went too far." _Kamito dispelled his spirit spell, and a half melted **Jormungandr **tumbled onto the ground.

"Luckily for you, you're quite valuable to us" Kamito said, pulling out a red, comma shaped stone. It was a **Blood Stone, **a type of spirit crystal capable of sealing high-ranked spirits. Touching the stone to the serpents head, he sealed **Jormungandr. **

"This'll make a nice present for Muir I guess."

"_Geez, you spoil her too much, Master" _

"_Aren't you just envious?" _

"I wonder if the others are alright. I hope I didn't accidently incinerate anyone…" Kamito said grimly, ignoring the argument between his contracted spirits.

* * *

Despite being wounded while escaping **Jormungandr, **Ellis was fighting Jio head on. Her armor was destroyed and her body was covered in lacerations. Even so, she still resolutely her **Ray Hawk**.

"Ha, ha! What's wrong captain-sama? You're even weaker then when I fought you in the academy!" Jio laughed, swinging the **Vorpal Sword**.

"Take this!" Ellis moved away, and from behind her two fireballs flew at Jio. It was Claire, who was backing Ellis up. As Jio repelled the fireballs, Ellis rushed forwards, bringing her spear down at him. Jio dodged, and then jumped back.

"If you just stand still, I'll give you a painless death. How about it Captain-sama?"

"As if I would lose when the honor of the knights is at stake!"

"We are also here!" Claire and the others came running. Holding her Flame Tongue, she stood next to Ellis. Rinslet nocked an arrow to her ice bow, and Fianna was held spirit crystals in both hands.

"Ellis and I will face him head-on. Rinslet, you provide back up. Fianna, see if you can wake up Rakka and Reishia"

"Why should I, the proud daughter of the Laurenfrost, take orders from you!?" Rinslet snarled, but Claire didn't respond.

"Hey, is the discussion over?" Jio calmly laughed as he came closer.

In response, Ellis and Claire both charged forwards. Ellis stabbed at Jio, but the attack was easily blocked by him. Just as he was about to counter-attack, Claire's whip wrapped around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tch, stop getting in my way!" Jio shook off the whip, then pointed his sword at Claire. From the sword poured streams of black lighting.

"!?" The surprised Claire quickly tried to counter by launching several fireballs. The exploding fireballs reduced some of the damage, but Claire was still critically injured.

"!? That technique!?"

"Ha, ha, ha! That's right! That was the **Vorpal Blast **that the accursed Ren Ashbell is so famous for!"

"How dare you slander her name!" provoked by Jio's comment, Ellis recklessly charged forwards.

"How weak!" Jio swung the **Vorpal Sword **at Ellis and, with the sound of breaking metal, shattered her elemental waffe.

"What!?" Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Ellis was too surprised to dodge Jio's follow up. She was sent flying by a kick to the face. Jio closed in on her, intending to finish her off. Just as the jet-black demon sword was about to pierce her-

"Hmm, it is troubling that you have forgotten me! Freezing ice fang, pierce **Freezing Arrow**! "At that moment, Rinslet's released ice arrow shot towards Jio at great speed.

"What is with all of you interfering bitches!?" Jio cried out angrily, as he blocked the arrow with his blade. He pointed the sword at Rinslet, and let loose another stream of lightning.

"Kyaa!" Rinslet attempted to block it with an ice wall, but, like Claire, was unable to fully block the attack. He was about to rush at Rinslet, but then stopped and glared at Fianna.

"Don't even think about it. I would like to kill at least one person today."

Fianna, ignoring Jio's demand, threw a handful of spirit crystals at Jio. Recognizing the stones, Jio opted to dodge rather than block them.

"God damn it! Obey the demon king, you harlot!" Jio waved the **Vorpal Sword **about, acting like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Harlot!?" Enraged by the insult, Fianna produced a **Blood Stone **from her bosom. "No one calls me a harlot!"

"I can call anyone I want a harlot, I'm the demon king! Harlot, harlot, harlot!" Acting very much like a kid throwing a temper tantrum now, Jio did not notice the dangerous object in Fianna's hand.

_"—I'll tell you my name, Fianna Ray Ordesia, the Ordesia Empire's second royal princess!" _

_"—I am a punisher as an impartial enforcer, and one who hands down holy judgment in the king's name!" _

Reciting the spell words of releasing, Fianna pointed the stone directly at Jio.

"Eh? That's a…w-wait let's talk about this" He said, slowly backing away.

Fianna could not be stopped, however. "_Come out, thou, the sword of judgment that buries the darkness— Sacred King of Destruction __**Magna Carta**__!" _

The red spirit crystal exploded. There was a dazzling flash. An enormous pillar of light shot at Jio Inzagi. Then, the whole area was consumed in a thundering explosion.

* * *

"Ughhhh….." Claire woke up to see Fianna standing over her with a spirit crystal in hand.

"Oh, you woke up?" Fianna said with a relieved sigh.

"Wha-what happened to Jio!?" Claire suddenly bolted up, remembering the situation.

"Fianna blasted him away with a powerful spirit"

"Ah, you shouldn't be standing yet, Ellis!" Fianna hurried over to Ellis, forcing her to sit down.

"Did you really have a contract with such a strong spirit?"

"No, it was an ancient spirit that's been with the royal family for centuries. Here" With that Fianna tossed over the **Blood Stone**

"Don't just suddenly…wha! Th-this is..!" identifying the stone, Claire was thrown into a fluster.

"These are worth millions of…No, even a million wouldn't cut it! It's like a national treasure or something!"

"Is that so? Well then my father should keep it under better guard. It was pretty easy to steal"

"You stole it!?" Claire stared a Fianna in amazement, then noticed…

"Fianna! I see you were deceiving us the whole time!" Claire pointed an accusatory finger at Fianna.

"Eh!? How did you figure out my secret?" Fianna said covering up the spirit seal on her chest. _'No way! Was using a __**Blood Stone **__instead of a contracted spirit too suspicious?'_

"It's obvious just by looking! Covering your chest now is too late! You were using pads the whole time! "

"…eh?" Fianna was dumbfounded "…by secret did you mean…?"

"You're a fake-breast princess!"

"…pfft, ha, ha, ha!" Realizing her secret was still safe, Fianna burst out laughing.

"Wha-what's so funny!?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Grr… what are you hiding?"

"Humph, if you're done prattling, it's time for you to die"

"!?"

Cutting through the dust thrown up from the explosion was a jet-black demon sword. Jio stood there, relatively unharmed.

"What!? How did you survive!?"

"I may have used all of my offensive spirits against Ren Ashbell, but I still had several shield spirits to use" Jio said with a shrug "even if I had to use all of them to block that attack, all I need is this sword to kill you."

"Geh!" As annoying as Jio's words were, they held truth. Claire didn't have enough energy to produce her elemental waffe, Ellis could barely stand, and Rinslet was still unconscious. The only one who could stand in the way of Jio's menacing approach was-

"I won't let you" Fianna said, standing directly between Jio and the others. Though she put up a brave front, she was visibly trembling.

"Ha, ha, ha" Jio let out his annoying, shrill laugh "what can you do little princess? Those flash crystals won't work on me anymore"

"I…I…" Fianna recalled the back of the young boy who protected her three years ago "I won't just stand by and be protected again. This time, I'll be doing the protecting!"

"Ha! Try it if you can!" Jio pointed the **Vorpal Sword **at her and unleashed a stream of dark lighting at her.

_"—Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman!_" From Fianna's lips came words in the spirit language.

"_—By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!"_ A nostalgic sensation was felt in her chest. It was the sensation that should have been lost four years ago- the throbbing of the spirit seal. The princess' knight, which had not responded no matter how many times it was called since that day, was now-

_"Come forth, holy knight spirit __**Georgios**__— Thou shalt become the sword that protects me!" _A dazzling light erupted from the spirit seal on her chest.

It was the holy light that cleansed all darkness.

It was the light that had been always protecting Fianna.

An armored knight, armed with a silver sword and a large shield, was standing before her. It was the holy knight spirit, handed down in the Ordesia Empire: **Georgios**.

Holding his shield up in front of him, it intercepted the stream of jet-black lighting. Though **Vorpal Blast **was among the strongest spirit magic's in existence the knight spirit had a very high resistance to attacks of the darkness attribute. This, coupled with Jio's inability to use the **Vorpal Sword **properly, let **Georgios** block the attack without much damage.

"Why you, are you defying the Demon King!" Jio yelled, frustrated by the interruption. Seeing that **Vorpal Blast **wasn't being that effective, Jio charged at knight spirit. He slashed at it with blinding speed, but was only able to score a few superficial wounds on it.

"Fine, I that's the case then I'll use this!" Seeing the futility of using the **Vorpal Sword, **Jio pulled out an ominously glowing jewel. Placing the jewel against the knight spirit's shield, and **Georgios **lost its dazzling gleam.

"What!? **Georgios **is being corroded?"

"Ha, ha, ha! This is the power of mad king spirit **Nebuchadnezzar,** the ability to dominate spirits!" Jio loudly laughed with the jewel in his hand, and the seals engraved on his whole body ominously emitted a glow.

Though **Nebuchadnezzar** wasn't able to bring spirits with a contract under control, its power corroded that of spirits. Since **Nebuchadnezzar** was not a darkness spirit, **Georgios **felt the full effects of that corrosion.

**Georgios **was quickly brought to its knees and dispersed into particles of light.

"Do you see now!? The power of the demon king far out strips your own!" Gloating happily, Jio let the power of the mad king rampage.

"Ugh…gah!" Though its power of corrosion was not as effective against humans, the effects could still be felt. Already wounded, Claire and Ellis lost conscious.

'_I have to stop him!' _Fianna reached for spirit crystals put came up empty.

"I'm even out those, huh. I guess this is over for me…"

"It's over alright. But not for you." Came a voice from behind her

It was a very familiar voice, just like one Fianna had heard just minutes earlier.

No, that wasn't entirely accurate. It was a deeper voice than the one Fianna knew. Rather, it was more like the voice Fianna had heard three years ago, in the forests of **Astral Zero**.

"Geez, what took you so long? A prince shouldn't be late when rescuing their princess" Fianna said without turning around.

"Sorry, but I don't recall ever being a prince."

"Heh, your original voice…suits you better…after all…" Fianna managed to get out before collapsing.

Before completely collapsing, she could hear the voice say, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest"

* * *

Jio was panicking. Just when he thought he could finally kill those annoying brats, _he _appeared.

Wearing a jet-black coat of made feathers, Kamito had suddenly dropped down from the sky behind the princess. She had collapsed immediately after, but Jio was far too worried to be happy about it.

Though he had a feminine face for a boy, it still exuded a great deal of belligerence towards Jio. It was undoubtedly the face of a fearsome **Demon King**

"Wha-what are you doing here, Kamito Kazehaya!?"

"Oh? Didn't you want to meet with me as payment for obtaining the information?"

"How did- …No that Ashbell bitch told you didn't she?"

"…I will enjoy destroying you"

"Eeek!" At Kamito's rising bloodthirst, Jio let out an unmanly scream. He quickly raised the **Vorpal Sword**. However, before he could shoot at Kamito.

"Hey. Whose sword do you think you're touching?" A menacing voice came from behind him. Frozen by terror, Jio couldn't even bring himself to turn around and face the source of the voice. The **Vorpal Sword **and the **Blood Stone **clattered noisily at his feet.

"**Moby Dick** elemental waffe: **Great White Terror**" Jio saw a great saw-sword placed against his shoulder. Rather than combat, it was a tool clearly designed with one purpose in mind: cutting off limbs in the most painful way possible.

"No…please…"

"Now that I think about it, I remember saying that not to appear before me again…" In the middle of his monologue, Kamito's voice suddenly got more high-pitched and feminine "…since I'm not nice enough to let the same foe get away twice"

"That line…that voice…it can't be you were-!"

Before Jio could finish, Kamito pulled the saw-sword back.

"GHAAAAAAAAAH!" Jio screamed in agony as his arm was sliced off.

"Hey, hey, what's with all the screaming? I haven't even gotten started" Kamito said sadistically, summoning another elemental waffe. It appeared like an ordinary box, but it had an ominous air to it.

"**Fear in Box,** the legendary waffe the **Demon King **Solomon used to break thousands of foes. You should be honored to be included in its list of victims." Kamito said as the lid of the box slowly opened.

"Spare me…I don't even care about being the **Demon King**, just let me live!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't intend to let you die, even if you asked." Kamito said as chains flew from the open box and dragged Jio in.

As the spirit returned to **Astral Zero**, muffled screams of agony could be heard from within.

* * *

"Restia, are you alright?" Kamito said, hurrying to the sword Jio had dropped. In a flurry of black feathers it returned to the form of a young girl.

"Took you long enough. Did you take a nap on the way or something?"

"Hey, I had to fight an arch-demon class spirit, thank you very much."

"Just one? Even if it was fifty it shouldn't have taken that long."

"Sorry, sorry, if I'd known that the brat had a spirit capable of controlling you, I'd have saved you much more quickly"

"Humph, see that you do…hey, Kamito?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Restia said, giving him a hug

"Anytime, Restia. Anytime" Kamito said patting her head.

_"Hah…looks like mom and dad are at it again" _

_ "Geez, give us a warning before you go all lovey-dovey" _

_ "Grr, I'm so jealous! Why doesn't master spoil me like that!?" _

_ "Calm down, everyone. Just let them have their moment" _

A bit embarrassed, Kamito and Restia separated.

"I'm heading back to headquarters. Though it was a hassle, at least we got something nice out of it" Restia said, picking up the **Blood Stone **Jio had dropped.

"Yeah, see you later…And stop giving away my spirits!" Kamito shouted out as Restia flew off. Kamito saw her turn around, then stick her tongue out at him, before flying off into the distance.

* * *

When everyone returned to the academy, they were treated as heroes. Having fought off both the mysterious intruder and an arch-demon class spirit, they were awarded many points and received a large monetary reward (though Ellis and the knights refused it, saying they had only gotten in the way).

Kamito woke up the next day to find, not a naked knee socks spirit in his bed, but a lewd princess.

"Fianna…what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing techniques used to improve the mood of spirits. Does it feel good?"

"Hm, for once you were being serious" Kamito could feel energy entering him.

"Of course! This is a secret technique that requires skin to skin contact to work properly. You're not thinking that I'm an im-immodest girl, right? Even if you look like a girl, I'm really... embarrassed." Fianna quickly blushed, and bashfully looked downwards.

"Is that so? Thanks for all the hard work then." Kamito said, putting his hand on Fianna's head.

"Fwah!?" Fianna yelped and leapt back.

"Oh right, you're all offensive. You aren't very good at defense…" Kamito said looking at Fianna with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"…" Fianna shut her mouth and backed away.

"I'll tell you anyway then. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now…"

"A-a while now?" Fianna said her face flushing.

"Yeah. I'm going to get in this bed and…"

"And!?" Fianna squealed out.

"…go back to sleep" and with those words, Kamito did just that.

* * *

In a dark valley, a young woman with blonde hair looked down at the remains of a vicious spirit.

It had rampaged about the countryside, and had even killed a few knights before the girl finally been assigned to kill it. With the overwhelming firepower of her flying fortress elemental waffe, she had destroyed it in a volley of her waffe's cannons.

"A message for Dame Fahrengart! It's from the academy!" A rider suddenly approached her location, bearing a letter.

"Hmm, it's from Ellis, huh?" She said taking the letter. As she read it, she became more and more agitated.

"Ren Ashbell, huh?" She spat out "This time, I'll force you to acknowledge me!"

* * *

**Yay, volume 2 is done. Did you think what happened to Jio was too extreme, not enough, or just right? If you had read any of my other comments, you would know work on this fanfic is about to come to a grinding halt (I'm mentioning it here as well in case some people only read the end comment). It probably won't be dropped, but updates would probably be monthly at best.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database: **_

_**Moby Dick: **_

**Appearance: **An enormous white sperm whale.

**History: (Moby Dick) **This was the great whale that took the leg of Captain Ahab. Gets angry when you make fun of his name.

**Waffe: Great White Terror **Enormous Saw-Sword made for removing limbs in the most painful way possible. Also great for carpentry.

_**Fear Cubrick: **_

**Appearance: **A young girl with blue hair and red eyes.

**History: (CubexCuresexCurious) **The former torture device of a mad king, she developed sentience and seeks to redeem herself with the help of a certain other MC.

**Waffe: Fear in Box **An ominous black cube. People placed within the cube suffer unimaginable torment. This waffe even makes the Boltons look bad. (Note: the name isn't due to my terrible grammar. That's actually what it's called. I actually well in write English.)


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello internets, I'm back. Gah, it's a lot harder to focus on a fanfic when there are so many assignments that have impending deadlines. Plus why is everything so far away from each other!? But enough of me complaining, here's chapter 12. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**(Three Years Ago)**

"Well looks like it's finally time for your debut, _Miss_ Ren Ashbell"

Two young girls sat together in a waiting room, both with long, beautiful, black hair. One wore a black dress and the other wore a shrine maiden (miko) uniform. Although they had youthful features, they were so beautiful that even those of the same gender would be bewitched.

"Yup, looks like this is it" The girl in the miko uniform laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the first battle of the **Blade Dance**! As I'm sure you all know, the rules of the **Blade Dance **this time is a tournament! Now, let us delay no further, and get the show on the road!"

The loud voice of an announcer in the arena echoed as it reached the two girls.

"Why are you so nervous Kamito? From all the reports given to us by Lily, you're easily the strongest contestant, even without the power of the **Demon Lord**." The girl in the dress asked, with a teasing expression.

"Even if you say that Restia, I'm an assassin originally, remember? Fighting while being watched by that many people isn't exactly something I'm used to…"

"Ha, ha, it's rather rare for me to see your flustered face. Relax, you'll be fine" Restia said placing her hand on Kamito's head.

"From the West gate, the Ordesia Empire's representative elementalist, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart! The adopted daughter of the Fahrengart family, she's participating in the **Blade Dance **despite being just a freshman in the academy! As expected of the Fahrengart military family!"

The announcer's voice was followed by roars of approval.

"Oh, it seems the Fahrengart girl is quite popular. Too bad she'll be eliminated in the first round" Restia said with mock pity, turning into a jet-black sword in Kamito's arms "Hm? What's wrong Kamito?"

Kamito had a rather uncomfortable expression on his face as he looked towards the hallway that led to the arena. "Uh…well…"

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's a bit…"

"Just tell me already."

"I…sort of have to go to the restroom"

"And from the East gate, the independent elementalist, Ren Ashbell! At a mere 13 years of age, she's already participating in the **Blade Dance**! Is it overconfidence, or does she have the skills to make it in this most prestigious contest!? Only the test of battle will give the answer!"

"…You…what?" Restia said, shocked speechless by Kamito's declaration.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time!" Restia yelled. If she were in her human form, she surely would have been facepalming

"W-well what am I supposed to do now!?"

"What do you mean what are you supposed to do!? Get out there and fight!"

"But I really-"

"The fate of the world depends on this plan going right! Wet you pants if you have to!"

"No, it's not that I need to pee. I'm pretty sure those meat buns I had the other day were-"

"It doesn't matter, just get out there!"

**Break **

"Umm…. Ashbell-san?" The announcer asked warily.

In the silent arena there was a girl with blonde hair that had a beauty that rivaled the radiance of the stars. Wearing decorated, silver armor and a crimson cape, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart stood there like a goddess prepared to go to war.

_'Humph, looks like my foe got cold feet'_

This thought was shared by much of the audience, but they weren't that surprised. Even outside the Empire, Velsaria was quite famous for her overwhelming power and ruthlessness. Plus, she had a contract with an extremely powerful spirit that most had considered uncontrollable. Rather than cowardly, conceding was definitely a smart decision, most people thought.

"!?"

"?" Velsaria was confused by the sudden gasps that sounded all around the arena. Looking about, she found her adoptive sister and grandfather in the stands. She was about to offer them a light smile, but then noticed that her sister was pointing behind her.

"!" Whirling around, she saw the face of a beautiful young girl with long, black hair. Though she was momentarily taken aback from both surprise and the girl's beauty, she quickly regained herself and jumped back.

_"Impossible! How did she take my back without me noticing!?'_ Glaring at Ren Ashbell, Velsaria noticed Ren was muttering to herself while looking at her sword. It appeared that she was talking to her spirit.

"Kamito, this is where your opponent is supposed to stand. You stand over there"

"Ah, whoops, I overshot. Well, since she's now standing where I'm supposed to, it should be fine if I stay here right?"

Since he was whispering quietly, neither Velsaria nor the audience could hear the conversation.

"Um…Ashbell-san? Your starting position is over ther-"After being glared at the peerless beauty, the announcer fell silent.

"Its fine" Velsaria waved at the announcer "You deliberately showed off so that I wouldn't underestimate you just because you're younger, right?"

_'No, please go easy on me so that I can end this quickly and go to the restroom!'_

"Don't worry, it's against my policy to hold back!" At the sound of the bell, particles of light surrounded Velsaria and her armor transformed, with cannons forming on her pauldrons. It was Velsaria's elemental waffe: **Silent Fortress**.

Velsaria aimed her cannons at Ren and then-

Was suddenly pierced in the chest by the girl's jet-black sword.

"Eh?" Not just Velsaria, all of the audience was astounded by the .01 second match. Moving faster than the eye could see, the girl had instantly closed the between them and stabbed her. Velsaria hadn't even had the chance to attack.

As Velsaria fell to her knees, the girl calmly removed her sword and walked past her. Even though it was clearly her victory, she seemed to have a dissatisfied expression on her face.

"Ah…!I-It appears…that the victor is Ren Ashbell!" Remembering she still had a job to do, the announcer declared the victor. When the audiences finally noticed the situation, cheers broke out. It was an unbelievable outcome. From the military based family, the Fahrengart Duke's representative to be beaten by a young unnamed elementalist.

"Ah, wait! Ashbell-san, would you care to comment on your victory?" The announcer said running up to the girl.

"…no" She gave the announcer a cold look and vanished as abruptly as she had appeared.

This was the debut match of the 'Cool Beauty' who would eventually become known as **The Strongest Blade Dancer**. (As well as the awakening of the announcer to being an 'M' but that's something else entirely.)

The meat buns would take a while to pass, and, as a result Kamito was late to his second match as well.

* * *

_On that day, I lost spectacularly. However, it was not the lost that vexed me. It was the fact that __**she **__wasn't even looking at me. In her eyes were reflected goal, one far away from the arena; her victory over me wasn't even registered in her mind. Soon I'll have a chance for a rematch, though. And I intend to make her acknowledge me, no matter what it takes… _

_-From the diary of Velsaria Eva Fahrengart _

* * *

**(Present Day) **

There was the chirping of singing birds. The fresh sunshine was shining in diagonally from the window.

"...U...h" It was 6 o'clock, early in the morning. Kamito rubbed his sleepy eyes as he woke up. He combed out his long, black hair by hand, and then first he checked under the sheets as usual.

"Alright, today's safe." Kamito took a breath of relief.

Recently, there were times when a fully naked sword spirit or a lewd princess was found in his bed when he woke up, so he couldn't let his guard down.

Feeling relieved, he nimbly folded the sheets and got up. "...I have to make breakfast."

"_Ah, good morning master" _

"Hm, good morning to you to"

"_Moring" _

"_Good morning" _

"_Ah, it is my pleasure to devote another day to your service" _

Many morning greeting later.

"…Wait, I was making breakfast" Remembering his present task, Kamito headed to the kitchen.

"Hm?" As he approached the kitchen, there was a rich, sweet smell that came wafting over. It had a slightly burnt, bitter scent. Curious, he stealthily peeked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you putting in!?"

"Fufuu, something that is made of mashed-up baked newt."

He heard Claire and Fianna's voices.

"Wh-What are you thinking?! Don't put in such a disgusting thing!"

"Ahh, I was regularly using it at the Divine Ritual Institute. It seemed to have the same effect as an aphrodisiac."

"Aph-Aphrodisiac!?"

"Yeah, once Ren-chan eats this, her true nature as the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night** will awaken, and attack us at night." Recently it seems that Fianna and Claire started calling Kamito by his (fake) first name.

"At-Attack... wh-what on earth would she do?"

"Well... it would be something indecent to the extent we would get completely broken in by her…

"Bro-Broken in... y-you're lying, there's no way she'd ever do something like that-"

"Furthermore, the two of us together."

"The two of us together!?"

"It isn't surprising for the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night** to do at least that much."

"…Those two…" Kamito's temple twitched_. '...Somehow, it feels like they are defaming my honor with staggering vigor.' _

"_They aren't that far off though. Remember when we were looking for __**Death Gaze **__and we were interrogating those spirit knights for information. Since they were trained against torture you-" _

"_Oh, shut up. Why was retrieving __**Death Gaze **__so annoying! We infiltrated 14 incorrect places, failed at the actual retrieval 5 times-" _

"_Had to cross-dress, then cross-cross-dress…" _

"_Maid uniform, Miko uniform, Bridal Gown…" _

"_Butler uniform, knight uniform, hobo cloths..."_

"_Traversing Desert, Mountains, sewers…" _

"_Attacked by knights, wild animals, fan girls and fan boys…" _

"_We were there too, we were there too." _

"_Just let it all out, you'll feel better"_

"_Wait, I wasn't there. What is this __**Death Gaze**__? Is it some really powerful spirit?" _

"If it were powerful, I wouldn't be grumbling so much about it" Kamito mumbled under his breath.

Even while Kamito recollecting various bad memories, the two ojou-sama had continued their conversation.

"Fu fu, wouldn't it nice to see Ren-chan on the offensive every once in a while?"

"Th-That's... Err, o-of course not!"

"Oh really? Then what's with those novels you have hidden under your bed? Let see, it was 'I don't want to go home tonight, Ashbell-sama!' or something like that, right? How lewd of you, Claire."

"…I don't want to be told that by the fake breast princess."

"Oh, even without my pads, mine are much bigger than yours, Claire, you know?"

"I-I want to try burning that surplus fat of yours, princess."

Sparks scattered between the two of them. How energetic early in the morning. It somehow had become a critical situation, so—

"Hey, what are the two of you doing?" Kamito finally made an appearance in the kitchen.

"Ren-sama!" "Ren-chan!?"

The two of them turned around in a shocked manner, and hid something behind them in a fluster.

"Y-You've already awoken!?"

"Yeah, because we've a battle today. I planned on making breakfast earlier than usual…Oh? That's a new look, what's the occasion?"

Indeed Claire and Fianna were not wearing their usual uniform. Or rather, they were wearing something on top of their uniform. Both of them were wearing matching frilled aprons.

"Hey, hey, Ren-chan how do I look?"

"Hm, quite cute. It suits you quite well. You as well Claire"

"I-It's not like I was going to ask!"

"Ha, ha. So what are you guy's hiding behind your backs?"

"Th-That's..." Claire's and Fianna's faces swiftly turned red, and they bashfully entwined their fingers.

"Hm?" Kamito tilted his head in question.

"...Cho-Chocolate!" Claire shouted like she turned defiant.

"Chocolate? ...oh, the **Valentia Holy Festival** is coming up soon isn't it?"

**Valentia Holy Festival. **

It was a popular ritual to commemorate the Queen Valentia Sadelca, who served the fire Elemental Lord several hundred years ago.

It was originally a ritual to dedicate baked sweets, which were baked with flames of purification, to spirits, but it had become "the day to give chocolate to the person you like " among the common masses.

"Hm? But this is an all-girls school…"

"Well there is one boy…" "Th-That's obvious, this is a friendship chocolate to be given to friends! There's no way that I like any of the girls here like that!"

"…you have friends?"

"I-I do have friends! For example, Scarlet, and ...err, the stray cat staying in the academy's garden, Kitty."

"I-I see. It seems I was in the wrong…"

Suddenly, the living room's door opened. "Master Ren, I also tried making chocolate."

"E-Est!?" The one who appeared was a beautiful girl who was like a fairy. It was the sword spirit Est.

"..." Kamito widened his eyes, and froze in place.

Claire and Fianna were also at a loss for words.

She was naked. No, to be precise she still had knee-socks on. It was the so-called naked knee-socks.

Regaining composure, Kamito face palmed. "Est…"

"Yes?" Est tilted her head to the side in question.

"…This fanfic is supposed to be rated T, you know? That cannot be safe for work…"

"?" Not understanding what Kamito was saying, Est tilted her head to the other side.

"Never mind…just hurry up and get dressed."

"That's disappointing. I thought that Master Ren would be delighted with this sort of appearance."

"What kind of eyes are you looking at your contractor with..." Kamito deeply sighed with a deadpan look. Recently Est had been acting bolder than usual, whispering 'I can't let that darkness spirit get ahead…'

"Anyway, what chocolate are you talking about?" He could not see anything like chocolate in Est's hands. Instead, there was a small tube, like those used to store frosting for cakes.

"Okay, over here." Est nodded expressionlessly

"What!" She began drawing words with chocolate on her smooth white skin.

Drawn on her skin were the words 'Eat me'

"…Est what is this?"

"…Chocolate? If you don't hurry, it'll melt."

"Fuaa, y-you, what are you teaching your contracted spirit, pe-pervert!"

"Err... Ren-chan, y-you like this sort of thing?"

Claire's face turned bright red, and she got angry, while Fianna looked away with an uncomfortable expression.

At that moment-

"Claire Rouge, the knights have received yet another noise complaint! What is…going…on…?" Ellis came barging in, then froze in her tracks when she saw the scene in the kitchen.

"Hey Ellis. There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, just give me a few minutes to think of it, okay?"

"H-how envious… to be eaten by Ashbell-sama…no wait! Su-such indecent b-behavior won't be forgiven by the knights! Prepare yourselves!"

"Hah…hey, we're getting out of here"

"Eh?" "Huh?"

Kamito suddenly grabbed Fianna and Claire, then jumped out the window.

* * *

"Hm, the lad is interesting as always I see…"

Greyworth amusedly sipped some tea as she watched three people and a spirit fly out the window of the second floor of the Raven Class dormitory.

"Even though there's only a few weeks till the opening of the **Blade Dance**, how carefree. Then again, since it's him, I guess it doesn't really matter…" Greyworth said, taking another sip.

"Academy director, you seem to be pretty attached to her." A voice came from behind her. It was a woman with black hair and a white robe put over her suit. It was the teacher of the Raven Class, Freya.

"It's a bit to eavesdrop on your superiors, you know?"

"My apologies, I have a message for you."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"Velsaria Eva has returned to the academy."

Greyworth slightly raised up her eyebrows. "Oh, she completed the subjugation quest of a demon-class spirit in just a few weeks. As expected."

"Yes, among the student's in this academy, she is probably the only one who could stand a chance against Ren Ashbell. Unfortunately, she also seems to have difficulty working with a team."

"Hm, if I recall, she seems to have a score to settle with Ashbell. This could get interesting…"

Elsewhere, Kamito had a feeling things were about to get troublesome again.

* * *

"Ren-sama, they're coming. Let's break through the middle in one go!"

"Ah, I got it" Kamito and Claire began running through the forest of **Astral Zero**. It was a practice battle, and their third battle since Fianna had joined.

They were taking a battle formation where the vanguard was Kamito and Claire, and the rear guard and commander was Fianna.

Unlike the previous practice battle, this one did not require the elimination of the entire opposing team for victory. Only defeating the commander was necessary.

Chasing after the two was Fianna, who was gasping for breath. Since she had never received combat training, running was quite difficult for her.

"Hah, hah... Hey, wait a bit, you two!"

"Hurry up Fianna, your slowing us down!"

"I can't help it, after all, my breasts aren't light like Claire's"

"Wh-What was that!" Seeing Fianna's breasts shake whenever she ran, Claire tightly bit her lips.

"As much as a hate to interrupt your bonding, they're here"

Three girls emerged from the underbrush and headed towards them.

"!" Seeing who was approaching, Claire stiffened.

"? Do you know them Claire?"

"…two of them. The mirror spirit user and the adamantine spirit user were both participants in the battle royale for the military spirit a while ago. They paid special attention to me in the tournament so I should repay those sempai in kind…"

"Is that so? Then I'll leave those guys to you. I'll track down their commander then."

"Better hurry then. I'll settle this in thirty seconds"

"Ha, ha, good luck then"

Exchanging smiles, Claire swung her **Flame Tongue **at the three girls in front of her while Kamito dashed into the forest. Though the morning mist made it difficult for Kamito to see, his training with the **Instructional School **allowed him to navigate the forest with ease.

'_It seems one of them chased after me' _Kamito thought to himself, sensing that a presence coming from the direction he just came from.

Sensing the bloodlust of a another enemy next to him, Kamito tilted his head slightly, as a sound similar to that of insect wings passed by his ears. Nearby a tree was pulverized.

He turned around to face his attacker. She was a small built girl with chestnut-color hair. She was holding a small harp in her hand. It was a musical instrument-type elemental waffe.

'_Sound waves, huh? How troublesome' _Since the trajectory of the attack couldn't be determined from the user's hand motions or gaze, it was difficult to evade attacks from such a waffe.

The girl strummed her harp violently, unleashing a volley of invisible blades at Kamito. He easily dodged them but suddenly-

The sound blades that he had dodged flew back at him from behind, like a boomerang. With an explosive roar, the sound blades crashed into the ground, throwing up a huge cloud of dust.

"You let your guard down, Ren Ashbell!" It was the elementalist that came chasing after Kamito. The upperclassman appeared from behind, smirking with a sphere shaped spirit floating on her palm. "Vit, that girl's elemental waffe is a sword. **Strongest Blade Dancer, **my ass ,she's no big deal as long as we keep our distance."

"I see, you amplified the sound blades and reflected them, huh? Not a bad trick"

"Eh?"

The mirror spirit user stared dumbly down at the bright, silver sword that was suddenly protruding from her chest. Even though no physical would be done to her, as it was **Astral Zero**, pain was still received, so the girl collapsed.

"!?" Realizing the situation, the harp user Vit immediately ran.

"Even if it's a sword, it isn't like there aren't ways to attack distant foes, you know?" Saying that Kamito pulled out the sword and threw it the running girl. In midair it transformed from a long sword to a dagger, and pierced the escaping girl from behind.

"Kamito is too rough on his spirits" Est complained as Kamito retrieved her.

"Sorry, sorry. When we get back I'll treat you in compensation" Kamito said, a bit guilty.

"_Hey, how come we never get treated when you run us ragged!?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, this is clearly favoritism!" _

"_**Belphegor, **__remind me the last time you were actually useful" _

"…_touché" _

"Shush, I'm trying to find their commander" Kamito said, a bit annoyed, as he sensed for presences nearby. "Hm, let's see… she's….directly behind Fianna?"

Kamito suddenly bolted back to Claire and Fianna. Once he arrived, he saw that the two other elementalists had been defeated by Claire.

"Ah, you're back-"

"Fianna, watch out!"

"!?" From a puddle behind Fianna emerged a water spirit that looked like a giant serpent. It quickly entwined itself around Fianna's slender body.

"Ah, hn... What are you doing?!" Fianna was suspended in midair. She writhed in protest, but she was helpless against grasp the spirit.

"No, no, don't touch anywhere, eh... n-noooooo!"

"Why you, release Fianna!" Aiming at the slimy serpent's body, Claire launched her **Flame Tongue**. However, since it was a water spirit, the attack had very little effect. In retaliation, the serpent raised its head and shot a jet of water at Claire.

Kamito quickly jumped in front of her, and blocked the stream of water with Est. The spirit tried to unleash another water jet but-

—_**Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! **_

—_**By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, please hurry and come to my side!**_

As Fianna chanted the words of summoning, the inside of the water spirit began glowing brightly. Immediately, the gigantic water spirit's body swelled up and exploded. From the remains of the water spirit came a knight in silver armor, carrying Fianna. It was a power that Fianna, who was once called the **Lost Queen**, had recently regained.

Fianna was gently let down and collapsed on the ground since she had exhausted all her strength.

"Checkmate" Kamito calmly said, reaching into the puddle that the water spirit had emerged from. He pulled out the enemy commander, who had been hiding inside it with water spirit magic.

"…It seems so" The girl said with a vexed expression on her face.

"Victory, Team Scarlet!" Came the voice of the teacher judging the match.

* * *

**When out of good ideas, use toilet humor apparently. I'm pretty sure that joke has already been done too many times, but whatever. Anyway, volume 3 yay! This is probably my favorite pre-Blade Dance volume, so I'm a bit more motivated to write than normal, even though college is getting into my writing time (Who needs a 4.0 anyway? Or a life for that matter) Well, until next time. **

**P.S. Since the spirit database was short, there's also a bonus omake...wait, shouldn't that normally be the other way around?**

* * *

_**Spirit Database: **_

_**Yukari Yakumo: **_

**Appearance: **A young woman with blonde hair. Wears a pink and purple dress and mob cap.

**History (Touhou): **The youkai of boundaries. She is in charge of maintaining the boundaries around the fantastical land of Gensokyo. A very whimsical youkai, she lives for the enjoyment of life. She also seems to hate Lunarians for some reason…

**Waffe: Border of Phantasm **This elemental waffe takes the form of a parasol. Allows the user to manipulate boundaries as they please, including conceptual boundaries. Before the might of this waffe, the forth wall means nothing.

* * *

**Omake: Death Gaze Failure the 13th**

"Hm, I hope this time that freaking spirit is actually here" Kamito muttered under his breath as he walked through the woods.

"Aw, don't be like that onii-sama! We had lots of fun that last time, didn't we?" Muir said with a giggle

"Right. Fun."

"Aw, but you were so cute in that maid costume"

"Quiet. We're here" Rubia coldly said as they arrived at the top of a hill. Below them was a beautiful lake with rich, blue water. By the lakeside was a row of cabins.

"Ahh…Camp Crystal Lake, was it? It's a popular location for students studying the spirit arts to vacation at. Rumor has it there's a powerful spirit sealed at the bottom of the lake. Hopefully it won't be another false report"

"Yeah…I definitely sense something off about this place…" Though it was a beautiful piece of land, it seemed to exude a tense atmosphere. It was definitely not an ordinary vacation spot.

**Nightfall **

Kamito, Muir and Rubia were sleeping in a cabin by the lake. In the middle of the night, Kamito felt a strange presence and woke up suddenly.

"Restia?"

"You feel it too? Get ready" Restia whispered as she turned into her sword form.

The door to the cabin creaked open and a menacing humanoid shape crept into cabin. It looked vaguely male, and wore a white hockey mask on its face. In its hands was a machete that was dripping blood. It was clearly a powerful demon spirit.

At the sight of this malevolent demon approaching them, Restia and Kamito-

""Hah…"" Let out a tired sigh.

"Judging by its strength, it seems unlikely there's another powerful spirit is causing the strange atmosphere around the lake." Restia said sadly. "That means…"

"Yeah, looks like we got the wrong place again. Hey Rubia, Muir, wake up." Kamito said shaking the two awake.

"Hm? What time is it? Don't just interrupt our sleep like that" In response Kamito just pointed at the spirit in the white mask.

""…Hah"" Seeing the spirit, Muir and Rubia also let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well its fine isn't it? Since it's clear that **Death Gaze **isn't here, we can sleep in" Rubia said, getting back into bed.

"Surprisingly optimistic of you Rubia-nee. Well it's been a while since I've last gotten a good night's rest…" Kamito said also getting back in bed.

"Hm? Onii-sama, what about the demon spirit?" Muir pointed at the slowly approaching spirit.

"Ah…you can play with it I suppose. Just make sure you get some sleep later, okay?"

"Really Onii-sama!? You're the best!" Saying that Muir pointed her hand at the demon spirit. The seal on her hand began glowing ominously. Feeling an instinctive sense of danger, the demon spirit began backing away slowly.

"No way Muir is letting you get away. It's about time Muir had the chance to play around" Muir said, chasing after the demon spirit with a menacing giggle.

That night, Kamito had the best night's sleep since the search for **Death Gaze **began.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Internets. It has been a while, but I thought I'd let you know that neither I nor this project is dead (though, as college gets busier, updates might get even slower). My motivation, however is pretty close. Well anyway, here's the 13****th**** chapter. Please enjoy and review (or don't) **

**Edit:I give my thanks to all of you who are catching whenever I use Kamito when I should have used Ren Ashbell. I usually try to look it over, but that's just something I keep on missing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kamito and the others, who returned from the forest of Astral Zero, were walking in a line in the academy's corridor. Fianna, who had been caught and twined up by the water spirit, had a dead tired expression. Est, who turned back into her human form, was clinging to the cuffs of Kamito's uniform.

"Hee, hee, yet another win! Even without a full team, we're still unbeatable" Brushing her red twin-tails, Claire muttered in a good mood.

"Even if you say that, it's more like Ren-chan is carrying us..." Fianna said, disappointed in herself for being a liability in the match.

"Don't worry too much about that Fianna. Even without me there, you two managed to defeat some pretty strong opponents on the opposing team. Your teamwork is definitely getting better" Kamito to said, placating the pouting princess. "Anyway, let's have a big lunch to celebrate our victory. It'll be a party"

At those words, Kamito's sleeves were suddenly pulled down. Looking down at Est's clear violet pupils, he guessed at the sword spirits intention.

"Ah, are you hungry as well, Est? Since you worked hard, you can eat as much as you want."

"…please praise me more, master Ren"

"…such a spoilt child. Well I guess it can't be helped" He made a wry smile as he gave her head a pat. Est narrowed her eyes with pleasure. At the sight of those two beauties (?) interacting, Claire and Fianna couldn't help being entranced.

"? What's with those expressions? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah!...that was…uh…just…" Claire looked away with a red face.

"How should I say… thank you for the treat. I feel rejuvenated now" Fianna said with a broad grin.

"Hmm, you seem to be having fun. Sister of the **Calamity Queen**."

"Yeah, how did a traitor's sister even get into this prestigious academy anyway?"

It was the upperclassman from the match a while ago, the adamantine elementalist and the mirror elementalist.

"What did you-?!" Claire brought up her hand, and was about to summon her elemental waffe but-

"Calm down" Kamito grabbed her arm.

"But Nee-sama was insulted!"

"If you start something here, our **Blade Dance **entrance will be denied. If that happens, you might never meet your sister again" Kamito whispered to Claire.

'_I don't really find people insulting Rubia-nee pleasant either' _he thought to himself, willing Claire to calm down. Seeing his serious expression, she bit her lip and put down her hand.

"This is really sickening. For the sister of a felon, who did that much, to be boldly attending the academy, what on earth are your nerves made of—"

"Hmm, how disgraceful, senpai. We, the academy students, are empire's pride. If you have any reason to fight, it is only manners to settle it with an official duel." With her extravagant platinum-blonde hair fluttering as she waked, Rinslet suddenly interrupted the intruded into the conversation. "Or do you lack the bravery to do that?"

"...What was that!?" Being provoked, one of the enraged upperclassmen summoned her adamantine spirit. Before it could that could happen-

"You're slow."

"Wh!?" The upperclassman's face distorted with shock. Rinslet's nocked bow of ice was aimed at the place between her eyebrows. Faster than the upperclassman could follow, Rinslet had not only summoned her spirit, but had also managed to manifest her elemental waffe.

'_Hm, she's pretty fast' _that speed had honestly surprised Kamito _'some spirit knights aren't even at that level'_

"Give up. I can shoot this far faster than you can summon that spirit of yours."

"W-we'll remember this!" the two upperclassmen said disdainfully and glared at Claire before running off.

"Hmm, a wise judgment." Rinslet proudly said, brushing her hair.

"Rinslet, you..."

"Oh, this is not something you have to feel indebted for, Claire Rouge. I really hate those sort of prideless nobles."

"I-It's not like I feel indebted or something! What are you doing here anyway?"

"E-Err... Just now, I heard something about a victory celebration party." Her face was slightly red and she entwined her fingers bashfully.

"What, you were listening to our conversation?"

"I-It was by chance, it was just that it entered my ears by chance!" Rinslet shook her head in denial. "Although you're having a victory party, since it's you guys, you would be having it in the academy's dining hall, right?"

"...Hm, yeah. We're broke after all" Claire was a fallen noble and Fianna was practically disowned, so neither had much money. Though Kamito had a considerable amount of money from the royalties of Lily's "business ventures" he spent most of it funding various projects in the organization, so he didn't have much on hand. Thus, the trio's only real option was to celebrate on the free food in the dining hall.

"How about having lunch at a high-class restaurant in Academy Town once in a while?"

"…didn't I just establish that we're broke?"

"I will be treating. This is a small expense for my Laurenfrost family. Claire Rouge, your Highness, and the spirit over there, there is no need to hold back." The ojou-sama brushed her platinum-blonde hair.

"No." "I decline." However, Claire and Fianna mercilessly rejected her.

"Wh-Why?!"

"Because I don't want to be indebted to you."

"Speaking of which, why is Rinslet coming to Team Scarlet's victory celebration party?"

"Th-That's... err... u..." caught off guard by their refusal, Rinslet struggled for a response.

"Hah…basically you just want to eat with us, is that about right Carol?" Kamito asked.

"Indeed. You seem to have gotten used to milady's nuances" responded Carol, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "How did you detect my presence…no, I suppose that's just to be expected of you"

"Carol!? Wh-What are you saying? This girl is just...!" Turning bright red, Rinslet hits Carol's shoulder.

"...What, if that was the case, all you had to do was say so at the beginning." Claire shrugged her shoulders

"Eh? I-It's alright... for me to also come together?"

"We never got to celebrate the completion of that mission in the mining town, so we might as well do that now. Even though you were totally useless in that mission, I suppose we can invite you"

"Th-thank you so…hey! What was that about being useless!?"

"Kamito, I want to eat parfait."

"Ahh, now that you mentioned it, I promised you that a while ago. Sure, no problem" Ignoring the two girls' Tsun-off, Kamito continued conversing with Est. "It's been awhile since I last went into academy town. It'll be a nice change of pace…oh, wait"

"?" Having suddenly halted, the girls looked at the still Kamito curiously.

"I have a make-up class for the fundamental subject after this."

"...Huh? Don't tell me you failed the fundamental subject?"

"...Sorry." Kamito nodded, a bit discouraged.

With the **Blade Dance **approaching, Kamito spent most of his time making plans with Lily for the event or participating in ranking battles, so he had even less time to study then he normally did. Plus, since he had no intention of staying in the academy after the end of the **Blade Dance, **he did not feel any particular need to do well on exams.

He had also hoped that having bad grades would tarnish his reputation a bit, so there would be less mobbing fans. Unfortunately, this backfired as he often heard "she's really cool on the battlefield but so earnest in the classroom!" and "G-Gap Moe!" uttered whenever he walked down the halls.

"I can't believe it. Why did you fail such an easy lecture?"

"Gu..."

On the other hand, Claire did extremely well in the classroom, to the point that she could be considered a genius. Fianna, who had undergone the strict education of the **Divine Ritual Institute,** also had good scores.

"...It can't be helped. We'll just have a late lunch, after the supplementary lessons are over"

And just like that, Kamito went towards the fundamental subject classroom to take the supplementary class.

* * *

When he opened the door of the classroom, he spotted a person he recognized. That blue pony-tail was without a doubt, the captain of the Knights, Ellis.

"She's also in the supplementary class?" he muttered to himself. It was a little surprising that that serious knight girl had failed the lecture.

Kamito approached from behind to try to call out to her. For the time being, he had to explain about this morning's incident.

"Yo, Ellis."

"Hyan!" The moment Kamito called out, Ellis let out a cute shriek.

"That was a very cute scream, Captain." Kamito said teasingly

"Ashbell-sama!? …please don't sneak up on me like that, I thought I'd have a heart attack…"

"I'm sorry for surprising you. Ellis, are you also taking supplementary class?"

"Yea-Yeah, that's right… I failed the fundamental subject." Ellis said, looking a bit down "since it has been so busy lately with the knights, I didn't get credit due to lack of attendance…"

"That's a pity. Well, since we're both in this class let's get along"

"Y-Yes!" Ellis exclaimed loudly. "…umm Ashbell-sama?"

"? What is it?"

"I heard the circumstances from Claire and the others after that. It appears that I had misunderstood. I'm sorry... I want you to forgive me."

Ellis shook her ponytail and bowed her head down.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Instead, if Ellis didn't come at that time, how should I put it, I feel that that would have turned out rather badly…" Kamito gave her a wry smile while patting her lightly on the head.

"!?" Shocked by the sudden contact Ellis jumped up as if electrified.

"? Ellis, is something wrong?"

"N-No, no-nothing at all!" Ellis coughed, and fixed her sights on her spirit subject textbook again. To cool her flushed face, she began to mutter and memorize the text.

"Ellis, are you trying to memorize the whole chapter? You should just memorize the important parts, it's much easier"

"Hm? Just memorize the important parts?'

"Yeah, how about I teach you a bit" saying that, Kamito grabbed Ellis' note book

"Fuaa, Wh-Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, you take really neat notes, Ellis. Anyway over here…" Kamito drew his face closer as he marked some points on Ellis' notes, and Ellis' face turned bright red.

"This is like this, right? And, this is-"

"U-Um, I see... Your teaching method is good."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes next time, teach me various things again. Your explanations are very easy to understand."

"Ahh, no problem." Kamito friendlily assured her, and then, he set his sights towards the platform as the teacher in charge of the lecture, Freya, entered the classroom.

* * *

"…depending on the situation, it appears that there are also cases that result in the annihilation of contracted spirits. Of course, I believe that there isn't a fool in this room that would reach her hand out to **Cursed Armament Seals**."

Freya was lecturing about **Cursed Armament Seals**, special spirit seals that could give the user great power, but had disastrous side-effects. Though they were often used in times of war, there was currently an international treaty banning their use.

"She's seems to be emphasizing about the Cursed Armament Seal. This isn't the subject of this lecture, right?"

"...Yes. Recently there seemed to be a group illegally selling **Cursed Armament Seals** in Academy Town. The knights received a notification to be on guard for them the other day"

"I see…it's a distasteful subject" As these seals were being extensively researched by the organization, Kamito had considerable knowledge of these seals. Though he didn't personally approve of them, he accepted that their power might be necessary to overthrow the **Otherworldly Darkness**.

"Indeed. As a knight, I'll never forgive those people who would bring ruin the academy." Ellis tightly clenched her fist, and muttered with determination.

"How many such people has the Sylphid Knights arrested?"

"Ah…even though we knights have been doing our utmost to catch them, since many of us were injured in the Jio incident, we're a bit shorthanded so…" Ellis trailed off with a depressed expression on her face.

"Is that so?... Are your two teammates already alright?"

"They've recovered enough to move about, but unfortunately, they're in no condition to do knight duties… I have to express my gratitude to you again, Ashbell-sama."

"Don't worry about it, I was just doing the mission assigned to me. Then again, I never expected to have to fight an Arch-demon class spirit…"

"Eh…how should I say this… sorry for various things"

"Oh, I already said its fine, didn't I?"

"But still…Oh, Ashbell-sama are you free tonight?"

"Yes, as long as it's not too late..." Kamito tilted his head in question, as if to say "what is it?"

"Uh, ah... I mean, err, I-I want you to help teach me with my studies!"

"Studies?"

"That's right! D-Didn't you promise that you'll teach me just now?!" Ellis' face turned bright red.

"It's a bit sudden but…I suppose it's fine. Five o'clock in front of the middle auditorium, is that alright?"

"Yes, after all I have some things to prepare…"

'_Prepare? Well it should be fine' _Kamito shrugged to himself then suddenly said to Ellis "Oh, I just noticed but…"

"Y-Yes?"

"You seem to be able to talk to me more normally now. That makes me kind of happy, since you being so nervous felt kind of lonely. I thought you might have disliked me or something…"

"!?" Being looked up at with gentle eyes, Ellis was unable to contain herself and leapt up. And then-

"Ellis Fahrengart, is my lesson so boring that you need to leave in such an extraordinary manner?" Instructor Freya said menacingly behind Ellis.

"! Of course not instructor! My deepest apologies!" Ellis bowed deeply then got back to her seat.

"_What was that? There's no way you'd mistake her intention that badly" _

"_Are you stressed or something master?" _

_"Shh...I'm trying to listen to the lecture"_

* * *

After the lesson ended Kamito hurriedly ran to the front of the main gate of the academy.

"Ah, Ren-sama, you finally made it!" Claire exclaimed with a relieved expression.

"Geez Ren-chan, a man shouldn't leave a woman waiting" Fianna said teasingly

"…I have no idea what you're talking about Fianna" Kamito said, adverting his eyes.

"Master Ren, I want to eat parfait soon." Est was motionlessly and expressionlessly staring at Kamito.

"Yeah, I keep on relying on Est every time. So, ask for anything today."

"I'm happy, Master Ren." Saying that, Est grasped tightly onto Kamito's hand.

"!" At this the three others froze.

"Hm, what's the matter?" As Kamito's hands were kept joined with Est's, he turned around to see the three of them glaring at Kamito, as they groaned.

"Fufu, everyone, her other hand is still free, you know?" Carol placed her hand near her mouth, and gently smiled.

"I-It's not like that!" "Holding hands and such..." "I-I'm not a kid, you know!" The three ojou-sama blushed, and quickly turned away.

"Ah, is that so? Well in that case, I'll do it." Carol said, tightly grasping onto Kamito's hand.

Suddenly the atmosphere was filled with bloodlust. Kamito suddenly has flashbacks of battlefields he'd been on.

"W-well then, let's get going then…" Kamito said with a hint of trepidation.

* * *

Academy town, which was built around the academy, was quite a luxurious town, with facilities rivaling the Imperial capital. Normally lively as it was, with the upcoming **Valentia Holy Festival,** the town was adorned with festive colors and banners.

"It's awfully busy. It still has a different ambiance compared to the austere Imperial Empire's grand spirit festival." Fianna commented.

"That's because the Valentia Holy Festival is a festival by ordinary townspeople. Its nuance is a little different from the ritual that princess maidens do to dedicate to spirits."

"Right, it's similar to the opening day of the **Blade Dance**" Kamito said

Though the **Blade Dance, **of course, involved combat, that certainly wasn't all there was to it. There was also a grand festival held for the participants and spectators. Most well-known were the balls that were held at the beginning and conclusion of the **Blade Dance**.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't get to attend the last **Blade Dance **ball. How was it Ren-sama?" Claire asked, a bit curious.

Memories several nobles proposing to him crossed Kamito's mind.

"Aha, ha, ha well…it was certainly…interesting…" Kamito said, the light leaving his eyes.

"Oh…I remember now! Didn't my brother Arneus propose to you? I remember father marveling about someone turning down the chance to become royalty back then…"

"Fianna…could we not talk about that particular subject?" Kamito said with a groan. He looked back, and noticed that Claire had stopped walking.

"Claire?" Wondering what she was doing, Kamito called out to Claire. Looking at what she was staring at, Kamito saw a small cat shaped pendant.

"Oh, do you like that sort of thing?" Kamito asked

"N-not at all! Let's go Ren-sama, I'm sure you're really hungry!" Claire ran off panicky.

"The day of the **Valentia Holy Festival** is also that girl's birthday." Rinslet, who was behind him, said

"Eh? So Tomorrow's her birthday?"

"Yes, although, she is brushing it off like it is nothing."

'_Now that she mentions it, I think Rubia-nee said something about this before' _Kamito said gazing at Claire's retreating back. Kamito returned his sights to the store's display window. There was the cat pendant with a ruby-like spirit crystal inlaid in its pupils. It seemed to be something pretty expensive.

Kamito sighed, and gently moved away from the display window. "Rinslet, thank you for telling me. You're a good person."

"Wh-What are you saying, I do not understand what you mean!" Rinslet's face turned bright red, and she turned her face away.

'_Birthday, huh? I guess I could give her something on behalf of her sister. Having Rubia-nee owe me one wouldn't be too bad…' _

"…_tsundere…" _

"_OH? Did you say something __**Belphegor**__?" _

"…_zzz…" _

* * *

The diner, called Japanese Bluefish Pavilion and recommended by Carol, was a very stylish building of red bricks.

In the table in front of Kamito was piled chicken soup, steak, seasoned tofu, and a fish pie. All of them looked delicious, however he was a little troubled by the waitresses around him.

"That person who ordered all of that… could it be!?"

"It is! I was there when she saved the town from that rampaging military spirit, you know?"

"She's with five other girls... do you think the rumors about her a true?"

"You mean about her playing around with girls? That's just from trashy romance novels right?"

"So you say, but I know what you do when you think I'm asleep nee-san! 'Oh, miss **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night, **please-'"

"AHHHH! Don't say anymore, please!"

"Shh, she's looking this way!"

_'Saying that now doesn't really matter…' _Feeling a bit mischievous, Kamito gave the waitresses a wink.

"""KYAAAAAAH!"""

"...Truly the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**…"

"Fianna?"

"No, it's nothing…going out to a restaurant every now and then isn't too bad, is it Ren-chan?"

"I guess…Hm? What is it Est?" Having had his sleeve pulled by his contracted spirit, Kamito looked down in question.

"Master Ren, is it alright if I request for all these?"

"No, all of them is a bit… you know?"

"Master Ren promised. You promised I could request anything I like today."

"Gu..."

"You promised."

"...I got it. I promised after all."

"I'm happy to be contracted to Master Ren." Est tightly embraced Kamito's arm.

"Haha, Est, you're exaggerating." Kamito, who made a bitter smile, was—

"..."

Being stared at by Claire and the others. For some reason, they were breathing heavily.

The late lunch continued without much incident until-

"Thank you for waiting. Here's this store's famous dish, Special Big Parfait."

"Eh?"

A waitress with her glamorous tall figure came to Kamito's table. She was a bewitchingly beautiful girl, and her wavy jade green hair was quite long. When he looked carefully, the tips of her ears were sharply pointed.

"_Elfim, huh? More to the point she's…" _

The Elfim were a subhuman species which could trace it's ancestry to nature spirits. They were well known for having pointed ears. Though there were different types of Elfim, the species as a whole shared a strong sense of solidarity; it was rumored that starting a fight with a single Elfim tribe was the same as declaring war against the species as a whole. The Elfim population was relatively small, but their species had a strong affinity for spirits, so they usually made powerful elementalists.

What the waitress was carrying over to the table was a gigantic chocolate parfait. Its monstrous bulk took up almost all the room in the table.

"...Eh, who ordered this?!"

"It wasn't me." Claire shook her head. Fianna and Rinslet also shook theirs.

"..." The line of sight of everyone gathered on one girl.

"...Est?"

"Master Ren promised that I could request for anything."

"Err, that's..."

"You promised." Est gazed at Kamito with her innocent pupils.

"By the way, if you leave stuff behind, there'll be a fine." The beautiful waitress pleasantly smiled.

"Wh-What do we do?"

"It appears that there's no choice but for everyone to cooperate and eat it."

"...It can't be helped." Kamito and the girls picked up their spoons and began to dig into the enormous parfait.

* * *

"Fu fu, it looks like some potential customers showed up…" The tall beautiful girl, who returned to the kitchen, stuck out her tongue and licked her wet red lips.

Though she was pretending to be a waitress, in reality she was the head researcher of **Cursed Armament Seals** for the **Murders**, Vivian Melosa. She was the one responsible for the trade of the forbidden seals circulating around academy town. She was also a former student of the head of the academy, Greyworth.

The **Murders **was the dominant criminal organization on the continent. From assassinations to forbidden magic, this organization would provide anything, given the right price of course.

"…and it's an organization that belongs to us. Or more specifically, the **Alphas Theocracy**, and by extension the **Demon King**. It's been a while, Melosa-san."

"!? Who's there?" Vivian whirled around, drawing a dagger. However her hand was caught by-

"O-Oh? Wha-What business could the **Strongest Blade Dancer **possibly have with a waitress like me? Don't tell me those rumors about you playing around with women were true…"

"Ha, ha, very funny. It's me Dio, I mean Kazehaya Kamito" Saying that, Kamito returned to his male form.

"Eh? Ren Ashbell was the **King of Ice Blossoms**!? My deepest apologies, Elfim-friend!" Vivian sheathed the dagger and knelt, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Ugh, could you do something about that title? It's kind of…" Kamito said, scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

Just as making an enemy of one tribe of Elfim could make you an enemy of the whole race, befriending an Elfim tribe would make you a friend of the race. There were many Elfim who were kidnapped by the **Instructional School**, and when Rubia and Kamito destroyed it, they helped reunite many Elfim children to their families. Because of this, they were declared friends of the Elfim.

Kamito later received the title of **King of Ice Blossoms** after suppressing and contracting with the demon ice dragon **Zirnitra, **a spirit that revered by the **Forest Dweller **Elfim clan, found in northern Ordesia. Because of this feat, he was acknowledged as a human god by some Elfim.

"So anyway, what are you doing here Vivian Melosa? I'm certain I didn't receive any information regarding your arrival here." Kamito asked.

"Ah, I'm just conducting a bit of personal research, you see?" Vivian replied a bit nervously. Though they had met a few times previously, their relationship was not what one could call close, so she had a healthy amount of respect and fear for the **Demon King**.

"Personal research…is it?"

"Think of it as me taking a vacation for a bit. Of course this research could help in you achieving your ultimate goal of world domination…"

Knowledge of **The Otherworldly Darkness **was known to only a few in the organization. Most parties, including the **Murders**, believed that Kamito's ultimate goal as the **Demon King **was to take over the world.

"Hm, so it was you behind the **Cursed Armament Seals, **huh? Does Greyworth know?"

"Yes, I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. but…"

"Don't touch the girls you were with? Don't worry about it, I'm not stupid enough to do anything that could harm your friends"

"…Smart girl. Good luck with your research." Kamito said, parting with the Elfim woman.

* * *

By the time all of them finished conquering the gigantic parfait, it was already evening. Kamito, who had returned from Academy Town, arrived at the meeting point just a few minutes early.

He only waited a little bit before Ellis came running up to him.

"I-I'm dreadfully sorry for making you wait Ashbell-sama"

"No, I didn't wait that long. It's a bit unusual for you to be late for something though. How should I say this…It doesn't really fit your image"

"Ah, I was going to come here early but then I took a look around my room and…" at this Ellis trailed off.

"…And?"

"N-Nothing! I just thought it was a bit dirty and did some last minute cleaning, that's all! Anyway let's get going! Right now!" Ellis desperately changed the subject, then muttered to herself "I can't believe they took up the entire closet and I had to hide some…"

"? Well anyway, where should we go to study? Is the library good?" Though a bit suspicious, Kamito let the matter drop.

"Ah, no... not the library." Ellis shook her head in a fluster.

"Hm, not the library? Then, are we going to an empty classroom somewh-"

"...I-It's a room."

"A room?"

"I-I mean, err... I-I want you to teach me in my room!" Ellis shouted with her face turning bright red.

"..."

"I-Is that a no?"

"No, it's just…the way you said that sounded rather lewd. Well I suppose I could give you that kind of lesson as well" Kamito said with a shrug

"!? D-Don't be ridiculous Ashbell-sama! Me and Ashbell-sama, that sort of thing is…"

"...Ahh, I got it. I got it. Allow me to teach you the art of the blade dance of the night. It's a bit early in the day for that though…"

"Ashbell-sama! Did I not just say...!"

"Ha, ha, you're a lot easier to get along with when you're strait forwards like this. Nervous indecision doesn't fit you."

"!? S-Saying something like that so suddenly…that isn't fair Ashbell-sama. Don't tease me so…"

"Ha, just accept it as your payment for the lesson"

* * *

And thus Kamito was brought along to the Weasel Class' dormitory. Being the exact opposite of the Raven Class that gathered problem children, Weasel Class was a class of diligent honor students.

Ellis' room was, up the stairs, on the second floor of the building. As the came up to the room, Ellis coughed in front of the door.

"W-Well this is my room…"

"Ah, pardon the intrusion."

Ellis opened the room's door and muttered an incantation in the spirit language. In that moment, the ceiling's spirit crystal glowed and the inside of the dim room was brightly illuminated. The interior design was not very different from Claire's room. However, Ellis' room was much tidier.

"And this is a last minute clean up? Claire could really learn a thing or two from you"

"Ahh, that's because if I don't tidy up, my overly-serious roommate will get angry."

'_Someone more serious than Ellis? Is that even possible?' _It was discourteous to Ellis, but he couldn't imagine it.

"Where is this roommate now?"

"She is away for a few weeks because of a quest from the Academy. Here, have some tea"

"Ah, thanks a lot Ellis"

"Think nothing of it Ashbell-sama. It's an honor to serve you tea" Ellis said, pouring Kamito a cup of tea and put a small platter of biscuits onto the table. "Now excuse me for a bit, I'll prepare some dinner"

"Sorry for troubling you…wait, aren't we supposed to be studying?" Kamito asked. Ellis had already entered the kitchen, however.

'_Well, I guess there's nothing to do but look around…' _Kamito thought to himself, taking a bite of a biscuit. As he took a look at the room, he noticed a lot of empty glass display cabinets. _'Hm? Those look like they had something in them recently' _

"_Master, I'm detecting some fairly powerful magic emanating from that closet over there" _

Prompted by **Ivy, **Kamito walked to what appeared to be a plain closet. Looking at it closer, he discerned the magic on the closet.

'_Sealing magic? And it's a high level spell too…I wonder what's in there.' _The closet now occupying his full attention, he could see that it was bulging a bit, as if completely full.

"Oops" Accidently dropping the biscuit in his hands, Kamito bent over to pick it up. Out of the corner of his eye, a small shape under Ellis' bed caught his attention.

"Hm?" Though he knew it was bad manners, Kamito walked up to Ellis' bed and crouched down to see-

The 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine. It was a one-of-a-kind figurine that Lily Flame had spent many laborious hours crafting (and Kamito had spent many laborious hours trying to track down and destroy) that had gone missing three years ago.

Kamito calmly got up, put the biscuit he had dropped onto the floor into a trash bin, the walked back to the bed and looked under it again.

The 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine was still there. Not only that, Kamito also noticed several other questionable figurines of him, as well as a small pile of familiar looking books. Nervous sweat began to poor down Kamito's back.

"...I-I kept you waiting."

With god-speed movement, Kamito dashed back to his seat, before Ellis could see where he was. _'Clearly I've seen something I wasn't meant to. That was dangerous…" _

"_Be careful, or else you might get the __full strength of the Fahrengart family turned against you. Information like this is quite dangerous." _

"? Ashbell-sama? Why do you have that uncomfortable expression on your face?"

"I-It's nothing. Oh, that looks delicious Ellis. Thanks for the meal"

"? You're quite welcome"

* * *

By the time that he finished eating Ellis' cooking, it had already turned completely dark outside. It was about time he had to make dinner for Claire and the others, who were waiting at the dormitory.

When he informed Ellis about that matter, she made a slightly disappointed face. After finishing cleaning up the dishes, Ellis and Kamito left the dormitory and headed to Claire's room. As they reached the Raven Class dormitory, Kamito thanked Ellis for the dinner again.

"I apologize for overstaying. Your cooking was delicious."

"It was nothing Ashbell-sama. Just think of it as me repaying for helping us with that Jio incident"

"If you say so. Well, see you tomorrow" Kamito waved his hand and walked off towards the dormitory. At that moment-

"Ah-Ahh, wait a moment Ashbell-sama!" Ellis called Kamito to a halt from behind. It wasn't her usual cool voice. It was the voice like a desperate scream.

"...Ellis?" Kamito questioned, while turning around "What's the matter?"

"No, err..."

"Hm?" Kamito became concerned and approached—

"...!" Ellis —as though she had made a resolution of something important— took in a deep breath.

"Th-The truth is I have a favor to ask you, but..."

"A favor?"

"Ashbell-sama, err... would you please join the Sylphid Knights!?" Ellis' face reddened as she shouted.

"The knights? ...Ah, you did mention that you were a bit shorthanded lately"

"Yes... until my comrades can come back, I would like you to assist the Knights. Of course, you'll be paid a proper salary."

"Being shorthanded…is that really all there is to it?" As Kamito looked at Ellis' pleading form, he noticed that Ellis was trembling slightly.

"...The truth is I'm afraid." Ellis looked downwards as she said that. "Applications to join the knights have fallen drastically ever since I became the knight commander, and with the recent incident, trust in the knights has fallen further than ever. At this rate, the honorable Sylphid Knights might collapse under my leadership"

"Ellis…"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Have I been able to do the right thing as a knight? Am I misusing the authority of the Knights and merely repressing the ones whom I should protect, with power?"

"I want help" —She didn't say that. That was surely her last strand of pride.

"Alright. It's just until those Rakka and Reishia come back, right?"

"I-Is that alright? ...Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Kamito firmly nodded. Though he personally thought it would be a pain, he wasn't able to refuse the desperate girl.

"Th-Thank you very much Ashbell-sama!" Ellis bowed down with an expression like she was about to cry at any time.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow then, commander-sama" Kamito said, waving Ellis off with a beautiful smile.

"Y-Yes!" With an elated expression, Ellis ran back to her dormitory.

"Hm, I'm glad she's feeling a bit better…wait, we never got that studying done did we?"

"_Hah, master can be an idiot at the most random times…" _

"_Didn't you receive training about discerning a person's intentions in the __**Instructional School**__?" _

"_I guess men really can't understand the hearts of women…even when they are a woman …." _

* * *

"Uuu, I can't believe I showed Ashbell-sama such a pathetic appearance!" Ellis groaned to herself as she rolled about in her bed, hugging her pillow. "I'm the Commander! If I'm not firm, I can't be an example to everyone!"

She had never even shown that side of hers, which was frightened by insecurity, in front of the comrades she trusted.

Truthfully, she had no intention of inviting Ren to the Knights until that moment. However, when she saw her back as she was about to leave, she had unconsciously called out to her.

As she complained to herself, she glanced at the top of the table. A nicely wrapped-up chocolate was lying there. Tomorrow was the **Valentia Holy Festival**. It was a festival in which chocolate was given to the person one loved.

"No, no no! That's just to welcome her into the knights! In the first place, we're both girls!"

"What's all this fuss Ellis?" Suddenly, a voice like a frozen breeze was heard.

"...!?" Before she knew it, the room's door had been opened and there stood a person very familiar to Ellis. She had shiny blonde hair and cool-headed ice-blue pupils.

"Ah, Aneue...!"

"What kind of pathetic face are you making? And yet you call yourself a knight of the Fahrengart family?"

It was Ellis' adopted older sister, and the one who was vaunted as the academy's strongest, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart.

* * *

**For this arc I'm removing the whole 'Claire is jealous of Ellis and is a total bitch half the novel' subplot because a). It's annoying and I don't really want to add it and b). It a bit weird to have in this fic. If you really liked that subplot for some reason, my apologies. Nothing particularly interesting happens in this chapter, but more of the organization's internal structure gets revealed (- I really ought to think of a name for it…). Well, until next time. **

* * *

**Omake: The Closet. **

**(Room of Ellis and Velsaria Fahrengart)**

Velsaria Eva Fahrengart.

Regarded as the most promising young knight in the Ordesia Empire, her countless accomplishments in her short time as a knight made her well known throughout the continent. She was famous for suppressing any foe with overwhelming firepower.

However, her current foe remainedunbudging in front of all her imposing strength

"Ugh…Geh, how did you get the closet stuck that badly Ellis?" Pulling at the door with all her might with a grunt, Velsaria attempted to force open her closet door.

"I-I have no idea Aneue! I guess it rusted shut while you were away, aha ha ha…" Ellis averted her eyes and whistled a tune.

* * *

**(An hour before Ellis and Kamito met to study) **

"Okay, I swept the floor and made sure there were ingredients for dinner, so now what should I do?" Ellis was frantically preparing the room to be presentable for her idol, Ren Ashbell. She had already spent the last two hours making sure her room was perfect and looked over the room again.

"AHHH! Shoot I forgot about that" Suddenly, she noticed that she still had an enormous amount of Ren Ashbell merchandise laying about the room. Not wanting to freak Ren out, she quickly stuffed as many of the items into her sister's closet. Any leftovers were stuffed under her bed.

"Phew, that was a close one…" As she was about to turn and leave, she saw that the closet door had drifted open. She quickly tried to close it, but it no matter how much force she put in it refused to stay shut.

"Grr! I don't have time for this! I'm meeting Ashbell-sama in five minutes!" Losing patience, Ellis pushed against the door with all her might, and then placed the strongest sealing spell on the lock that she could muster. A light flashed, and when Ellis regained her vision, she could see a firmly closed (but slightly bulging) door.

"Whew, it's finally done…Ah, I'm late for the meeting!" Ellis cried out as she ran to the meeting place.

* * *

**(Present) **

"I've had enough of this! It's my policy to utterly destroy my foes, and this closet door is not different! **Silent Fortress!**" Manifesting her elemental waffe, Velsaria pointed her cannons at the closet door.

"NOOOOOO!" Ellis suddenly jumped up and charged at Velsaria, but it was too late.

As Velsaria blasted down the doors, almost all of Ellis' prided Ren Ashbell collection was blasted to dust.

A single tear rolled down Ellis' cheek.

* * *

**(Undisclosed location)**

"Hm? What's wrong Lily" Rubia and Lily were enjoying a rare bit of free time and were gazing at the moon when Lily suddenly started.

"I-I don't know Cardinal-sama…for some reason I feel a great feeling of sadness…as if my life's work was just trampled under someone's foot…" Lily said looking down with a pained expression.

"?" Naturally, Rubia had no idea what Lily was going on about.

* * *

(Thankfully for poor Closet Door-kun, he managed to make good friends with Pillar-chan in heaven)


End file.
